Fragen an die Bis Charakter
by BreakingTwilightMoonEclipse
Summary: Jedem Twilight Charakter werden in einer Show fragen gestellt.
1. Chapter 1

Meine erste FanFiction:

Mein größter Traum...jedem Bis(s) Charakter 5 Fragen zustellen und diese beantwortet kriegen...

Fangen wir einfach mal an:

Also meine Damen und Herren, Ladys und Gentleman,

willkommen bei meiner Sendung ,,Frag mal!" (sry mir is kein besserer Showname eingefallen xD)

Also heute haben wir einen ganz besonderen Gast bei uns..(Trommelwirbel)

EDWARD CULLEN!!!!!!!

(Kreischende Mädchen^^)

*Edward kommt herein und setzt sich*

Hallo Edward, ich freue mich sehr dich heute bei uns begrüßen zu dürfen!

E: Ach, gern geschehen! *lächelt sein wundervolles, schiefes Lächeln*

Edward, wir würden dir gerne 5 Fragen stellen. Bist du bereit?

E: Ja,einen Moment noch... *Alice anruf* Alice ich wollt nur noch mal wissen ob Bella auch ganz bestimmt in Sicherheit ist. Ja. Ja. Okay, grüß sie von mir und sag ihr das ich sie liebe *legt auf* So wir können anfangen!

Na dann, also Edward... Frage 1: Wer ist dein Lieblingsbruder und warum?

E: Emmett, naja er ist lustig und Jasper ist eher zurückhaltener..naja er wohnt zwar schon so lange bei uns aber so richtig kennen tu ich ihn immernoch nicht...

Okay...2 Frage: Stimmt es das du bevor du Bella kennengelernt hast, schwul warst?

E: *ausflipp* NEIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hat das Emmett erzählt...Ich KILL ihn *knurr*

Ähhh...ja ähm ich mach mal lieber mit der nächsten Frage weiter...*räusper* Frage 3: Was ist dein Lieblingsfilm?

E: Oh mhh das ist einfach...Titanic...nein warte..ähm Dracula...nein nein...Tanz der Vampire...nein doch Titanic...ja Titanic

Okay....wieso Titanic wenn ich fragen darf?!

E: Naja...*grinst* ich steh auf Romantik und so...könnte ich weinen hätte ich geweint bei Titanic *schnieft*

Wie süßßßß!!! Ähm jaaa entschuldigt die verrückte Moderatorin..die ähm hatte zu wenig Schlaf oder sie war schon immer so...egal...

Nächste Frage: Frage 4: Dein Lieblingsbuch,Edward?

E: Oh ich hab sehrrrrr viele Lieblingsbücher..also...Twilight is ein super Buch...ich weiß nicht ob du das kennst...es ist wirklich super...und dieser Edward...der is mir soo ähnlich..wundervolles Buch...*heftig nicken*

Ja das Buch hab ich auch gelesen...mir gefällt es auch =)

Nächste Frage: Frage 5: WARUM LIEBST DU BELLA UND NICHT MICH!!!! AHHH *rumkreisch* was hat sie was ich nicht hab????? *heullll*

Männer in den weißen Westen: *verrückte Moderatorin abführen*

Edward: So das wars für heute meine lieben Zuschauer....ich hoffe wir sehen uns bald wieder!!!

P.S. Würd mich freuen wenn ich Reviews und Tipps und Fragen für die nächsten Kapitel kriegen würde....=) *euch alle knuddel* bye =) 3


	2. Chapter 2

Bella zu Besuch bei ,,Frag mal" (der Name der Show is immernoch stumpf auch beim zweiten mal noch^^)

Dieses Chapter widme ich Louisa =)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Also herzlich willkommen zurück zu meiner Show!!!!!!

Heute haben wir sie wundervolle Isabella Swan bei uns zu Besuch. Oh, entschuldigung ich meine natürlich Bella.

Also Bella...herzlich wilkommen...

*Bella kommt herein..stolpert über ein paar Kabel*

Bella: Nichts passiert...das passiert mir öfter. *wird rot*

Okay..dann setz dich doch bitte.

Bella: *stolpert über den Sessel* Ähm..*steht schnell auf und setzt sich hin*

*pfeift unschuldig ,,Alle meine Entchen´´.

So Bella, ich bin so erfreut das du heute hier bist. Wie geht es dir?

Bella: Danke gut. Außer das ich mir heute morgen fast das Bein gebrochen hätte. Naja..Edward hat mich aufgefangen. Naja aber es kann ja mal jedem passieren über ein Geländer in einem Einkaufscentrum zufliegen.*räuspert sich*

Ja, klar, das passiert mir auch öfters. Also Bella bist du bereit?

Bella: Ja, ich denke schon.

Okay, Frage 1: Wie ist es so mit einem Vampir zusammen zu sein? (Frage von GummiiBärcheN_DELUX)

Bella: Also erst mal ganz liebe Grüße an GummiiBärcheN_DELUX!!!!!!!! Also es ist toll mit einem Vampir zusammen sein sein. Ich mein er sieht gut aus, ist total schlau und naja...wenn der Vampir nett ist...gibt es nichts besseres *grinst*

Super...*grummel*..nicht das ich eifersüchtig wär oder so..neinnnn!!!

Bella: Na dann. *schaut Moderatorin zweifelnd an*

Ja also Bella, Frage 2: Wie findest du Kristen Stewart?

Bella: Hey, das ist ja mal voll die bekloppte. Ich mein..HALLO!

Ich bin ja mal viel schlauer und hübscher und eleganter. *kippt mit dem Sessel hinten rüber*

Ja mh..klar man siehts. Ja natürlich finden wir dich auch alle viel toller...

Bella: Ja danke.

Also Bella was ist dein Lieblingssport?

Bella: Ähm *räuspert sich* ja ich mag öhm dies und...das!?!

Ah dies und das. Sagt uns viel!

Bella: Ich mag um ehrlich zu sein kein..Sport.

*raunen aus der Menge*

Bella: Hey, ich bin halt in so Dingen wie Sport etwas...unfähig...

*Eine Tomate trifft sie am Kopf* *sie kippt nach hinten* *ein muskulöser mann geht unschuldig pfeifend durch den Hinterausgang nach draussen*

Ich glaube sie ist ohnmächtig!

*Notarzt kommt und leg Bella auf eine Trage und trägt sie weg*

Meine Damen und Herren, ich werde sie in Kenntnis setzen wenn es Bella wieder besser geht und sie dürfen darüber rätseln wer mein nächster Gast sein wird. Natürlich wird Bella auch bald wieder dabei sein und auf ihre Fragen antworten. Aber nur wenn sie ganz viele Reviews schreiben. Sonst ist hier ENDE-FINITO-SCHLUSS!!! *muhahahaha*

also bitte schreibt mir eure Fragen an Bella und CO.

Hab euch liebbb =) =**


	3. Emmett Cullen

So...heute kommt ein neues ganz toller Gast xD

Sorry das ich immer so lange brauch beim schreiben...ich hab so viele storys...naja ich krieg das schon hin^^Dieses Kapitel ist heute (heute war Schule *grummel* Ich hasse Samstag Schule wegen diesen scheiß Grundschulkindern) im Erdkundeunterricht entstanden. Viel Spaß mit....

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi meine Lieben Gäste. Wie gehts euch denn heute so? Unser heutiger Gast ist....

EMMETT!!!!!!!!!!!!

Em: *kommt rein* *Mädchen kreischen*

Hey, Leute! Ich liebe euch alle! WUHHH!!

Moderatorin: Emmett, hey, wie gehts denn so?

Em: Gut und dir? *zwinkert Moderatorin zu*

M: *klimpert mit den Wimpern und wird fast ohnmächtig* Gutiii!

Em: Und wie gehts meinen Fans?

*steht auf und rennt gröllend durchs Studio*

*Die Menge jubelt*

M: Emmett, bereit für die erste Frage?

Em: Aber klar doch!

M: Okay wie viele Freundinnen hattes du schon?

Em: Als ich noch ein Mensch war hatte ich so 2 oder...20!? *grinst*

*greller Schrei aus der hintersten Reihe* Wassssss? Du hattes Freundinnen vor mir? Wieso hast du mir das nie erzählt?

Em: *grinst nicht mehr (oh Wunder)* Hey, Liebling, da war ich doch noch menschlich und dumm und kannte dich noch gar nicht!

Bella: *kommt rein* Menschlich und dumm? Hey, Menschen sind nicht automatisch dumm, ja!

M: Hey Bella! Du scheinst dich ja erholt zu haben. Schön das du uns wieder besuchen kommst.

Bella: Ja,bin gerad wieder aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen worden.

M: Hey das freut uns alle. Jetzt haben wir euch beide hier.

Bella: Ja, ach und Emmett, Rosalie scheint ziemlich sauer zu sein.

Em: *guckt ängstlich* ach..die kriegt sich wieder ein.

M: Okay, eine Frage an euch beiden: Welches cooles Vampirtalent hättet ihr gerne?

B: Mir ist das egal, es reicht mir wenn ich dann nicht mehr so tollpatschig bin.

Em: Ich hätte gerne die Macht Gegenstände mit meinen Gedanken zu bewegen und hochzuheben. Dann wär ich noch stärker als ich es ohnehin schon bin.

M:Cool^^ Was war das peinlichste was euch je passiert ist?

B: Als ich 14 war und noch in Phoenix wohnte ist mir mal was peinliches ich in der Schule war musste ich einmal zur Tafel gehen. Ich hatte eine weiße Hose an und hatte an diesem Tag meine Tage bekommen. Ich stand auf, ging zu Tafel und alle haben angefangen zu lachen. Bis ich erst mal gecheckt hatte was los wa. *schüttel beschämt den Kopf* Das war peinlich!

Em: *rollt auf dem Boden und lacht* Schade das Ed nicht dabei war. Der hätte das bestimmt toll gefunden und dich glatt ausgelutsch. *lacht noch doller* *haut seinen Kopf gegen die Wand*

B: Achja dann erzähl du mal dein peinlichstes Erlebnis.

Em:*hört auf zu lachen* Ähm..naja...das peinlichste was mir je passiert ist *überlegt*

Am Anfang der Ehe mit Rose da hatten wir so eine Phase (ihr wisst was ich meine wenn ihr BD gelesen habt) also naja du weißt welche Phase *flüstert nun* die perverste Phase *redet wieder laut* naja und da kam ich einmal ins Wohnzimmer und dachte ich wäre allein und rief so: Bähmm ich bin ein Sexgott..dummerweise war meine ganze Familie und der Denali-Clan anwesend *kichert* man wie die mich angeguckt haben.

Bella: *lachflash krieg*

M: Super^^ Lieblingsfarbe Emmett?

E: Quitschi Quitschi PINK!!!!!!! *in die Hände klatsch*

M: AHH...Bella, Emmett Lieblingsfach?

B: Literatur

E:Sport, da gibts halb nackte Weiber wenn man Glück hat.

Ein weißer Blitz fegt durchs Studio.

Rosalie: Emmett Cullen! Jetzt kriegst du Ärger *knurr*

*zieht Emmett an einem Ohr nach draußen*

Em: Ciao Leute *winkt seinen Fans zu*

B: Ja dann geh ich auch ma *rennt hinterher*

M: Ähm joa ciao Leute, so dann verabschiede ich mit auch mal bei meinem Publikum. Ihr seid großartig. Bis bald! =)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muhahaha! Ratet wer mein nächster Gast ist^^


	4. Nachricht an EUCH

Hey na ihr Süßen ,wie gehts? Ich habe mich entschieden als nächstes Jasper einzuladen da missdarkness mich sonst umbringt^^ also ich hab eine ganz kleine bitte an euch. schreibt bitte fragen auf die ihr an JASPER habt okay =)

Bis bald =)


	5. Jasper

Danke für eure Fragen =) *knuddel*

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moderatorin: *stolziert ins Studio, ihre Haare wehen im Wind der eigentlich gar nicht vorhanden sein hätte dürfen* *sie setzt sich mit sehr viel Eleganz in den Sessel und lächelt ein wundervolles Lächeln*

Hallo meine lieben Gäste. Willkommen zurück! Heute haben wir einen ganz besonders emotionalen Gast bei uns...hier ist JASPER!!!!

Jasper: *kommt herein, lächelt schüchtern und ein wenig angespannt und setzt sich*

M: Jasper, hallo wie geht es dir? Und wie geht es mir? *kichert*

Jasper: Mir geht es..ganz okay. Nur deine Gäste riechen alle sehr gut.

*Alle Mädchen im Raum fangen an zu kreischen vor Freude weil sie für Jasper gut riechen*

Jasper: Und dir geht es auch gut! *grinst*

M: Ja in deiner Nähe is es ja wohl auch nich anders zu erwarten. Dein Talent ist echt cool.

Also Jasper nun mal zum Grund weswegen du hier bist...ein paar Fans von dir haben ein paar Fragen an dich.

Jasper: Cool, legt los.

**Couchkartoffel**:"Wie hälst du es mit so einem Energiebündel wie Alice aus? Du müsstest doch ständig Hochgefühle haben, so gut gelaunt wie sie immer ist!?"

M: Gute Frage!

Jasper: Nun ja...am Anfang meines `Lebens` war ich ein ziemlich pessimistischer Vampir..die Leute um mich herum führten immernur Kriege und die schlechte Laune färbte auf mich ab, seit ich Alice kenne geht es mir besser, einerseits weil ich sie liebe und mich das glücklich macht und andrerseits weil Alice wie du schon sagtes ein Energiebündel is und immer gut gelaunt ist. Durch mein Talent krieg ich das natürlich besonders stark mit. Naja...aber da ich auch die anderen Gefühle mitkriege bin ich nicht so happy wie Alice immer, schließlich sind nicht alle Leute so wie sie^^ das ist auch ganz gut so *grinst* Also in ihrer Nähe hab ich Hochgefühle aber wegen den anderen Gefühlen die mich umgeben eben nicht so stark!

M: Okay die nächste Frage kommt von ,,Erdbeereis`` (cooler Nickname, gefällt mir xD)

**Erdbeereis: **,,Hattes du schonmal das Bedürfnis, nicht mehr bei den Cullens zu bleiben und tust du das eigentlich nur wegen Alice?``

Jasper: Naja, am Anfang hatte ich oft das Bedürfnis wieder von dort zu verschwinden, ein Grund war ihre Art zu essen. Der andere Grund war das ich solche Gefühle die sie ausstrahlten noch nie vorher gefühlt hatte. Sie waren glücklich und sie liebten sich alle wie eine richtige Familie. Erst kam ich nicht sonderlich damit klar und hatte Alice oft versucht zu überreden wieder zu gehen doch sie blieb hartnäckig und ich bin froh das es so war, weil ich meine Familie wirklich sehr lieb habe. Und zu deiner zweiten Frage, ja wäre Alice nicht wäre ich schon längst von dort weg gewesen.

M: Und Erdbeereis hat noch eine Frage, die sich wahrscheinlich viele andere Mädchen auch noch stellen. ,,Wieso liebst du nicht MICH?``

Jasper: Nun ja an alle Mädels da draußen...es tut mir Leid ihr seit sicher alle nett aber ich liebe Alice..ohne diesen kleinen Hüpfsack könnte ich nicht mehr leben.

*Herzen Tausender Mädchen gebrochen*

M: Jasper, nun drei Fragen von ,,girl-vom-kaff``

**Girl-vom-Kaff: **,,Warum bist du so drollig? Warum siehst du so gut aus? Willst du mich beißen?``

Jasper: Uh..schwere Fragen. Also ich bin drollig und sehe gut aus, weil *grübelt* ähm mhh

ich glaub ich wurde so geboren..und naja dann weil Vampire ja auch ziemlich anziehend auf Menschen wirken. *springt plötzlich auf und schreit* VAMPIRE ROCKEN! *setzt sich wieder hin* und ob ich dich beißen will? Was für ne Frage..klar komm her *zieht girl-vom-kaff an sich und beißt sie*

M: Ähhhm ja....ich stell dir dann schon mal die nächste Frage...diese Frage kommt von KathiBellaCullen und sie fragt:

**KathiBellaCullen: **,,Kannst du Alice mit deiner Fähigkeit vom shoppen abhalten?``

Jasper: Um ehrlich zu seien, ich habe es versucht, oft, mehr als oft, aber NICHTS, wirklich NICHTS kann Alice vom Shoppen abhalten *seufzt und schüttelt traurig den Kopf*

M: Nächste Frage von -Terrorengel- (mein kleiner Terrorengel xD^^ hab dich liebb)

**-Terrorengel-:** ,,Wie sehr setzt du deine Fähigkeit bei Alice ein um Streit zu verhindern?``

Jasper: Naja...das dürft ihr ihr nicht erzählen, okay? Also manchmal wenn Alice schlecht gelaunt ist (was selten vorkommt) dann Streiten wir uns auch mal aber dann setz ich meine Fähigkeiten ein und beruhige sie. Obwohl sie das manchmal merkt und dann noch saurer wird. *zuckt zusammen* Naja sie ist schon ein Engel *lächelt verkrampft*

M: So nun die letzte Frage von ,,Olesya``

**Olesya: **,,Wie hälst du das aus, immer als der depressive der Familie abgestempelt zu werden?``

Jasper: Nun ja...am Anfang war es zum kotzen..man gewöhnt sich dran...aber besser als als,,Dumme`` oder als ,,Alles_Wisser`` abgestempelt zu werden wie meine beiden Brüder.

Emmett in der letzten Reihe sitzend: ,,Hahhh ich weiß alles. Muhahaha`` *grinst breit*

Edward der neben ihm sitzt: ,,Emmett ich glaube er meinte mich damit.``

Emmett: ,,WASSSS?? Dann bin ich ja der Dumme *kratzt sich am Kopf* Versteh ich nich!``

M: Äh ja...also meine lieben Freunde...wir sehen uns bald wieder... =)

......................................................................................................................................................

Als nächster Gast besucht uns .... **Alice**....schreibt mir eure Fragen an sie!!!!! Bis bald


	6. Alice Cullen

Danke danke danke für eure vielen Fragen an Alice! Hier ist das neue Kapitel:

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heyho! Unser heutiger Gast ist niemand anderes als unsere süße, shoppingsüchtige ALICE!!!

*Alice kommt hereingetänzelt*

Alice: Hey, Leute. Wie gehts? *grinst ins Publikum*

Moderatorin: Alice, es ist uns so eine große Ehre das du heute hier bist.

Alice: Danke, ich freu mich auch. *setzt sich in den Sessel*

M: Könntest du mir die Zukunft vorraussagen? *total aufgeregt auf und ab hüpf*

A: Ähm..joa...gerne! *schließt die Augen und konzentriert sich* Ich sehe einen gutaussehenden, jungen Mann mit bronzefarbenem Haar und goldenen Augen. Ah...jetzt küsst er ein Mädchen, sie hat braune Haare-.

M: *zum Spiegel renn* OH MEIN CARLISLE! ICH habe braune Haare. Lalalalalalalala *singen und tanzen*

A: Das Bild klärt sich..der Junge ist Edward...-.

M: Jaaaa...JUHU...mein Traummann!!! Er liebt mich!

A: Und das Mädchen ist..Bella. *öffnet vorsichtig die Augen*

M: Ahhh *heulend zusammenbrech*

A: Sorry..aber ich sehe noch etwas *schließt die Augen wieder* Ich sehe ganz viele liebe Reviews. *grinst*

M: Uiii...cool *freut sich ganz dolle* =)

So und nun zu unseren Fragen an dich, Alice!

A: *hüpft auf und ab* JUHU...JUHU...Ich mag die Fragen, die sind TOLL!!!

M: Ähm...ja....also die erste Frage kommt von Erdbeereis und lautet:

`Alice, was ist das allerallerbeste, was die je passiert ist? (Außer das du Jazzy kennengelernt hast, oder war das das Beste?)`

Alice: Mhhh...also das allerallerbeste, was mir je passiert ist...jap also das ich eine Vision von Jasper und den Cullens hatte. Ich bin soooo glücklich mit meiner neuen Familie. Ich hab alle sooo dolle lieb. Carlisle und die Esme und die Rosalie und den Edward und natürlich den Jasper, ach ja und Bella.

*man hört empörtes Buhen aus der hintersten Reihe* Emmett: Hey und was ist mit mir?

A: Jaja..dich hab ich auch lieb *verdreht die Augen*.

M: *lacht sich kaputt wegen Emmett* Okay...nun zur nächsten Frage von Edward-Bite-Me.

Sie fragt: "Wie ist es in die Zukunft sehen zu können?" und "Wie wirst du mit deiner Vergangenheit fertig?"

A: Ja, das sind zwei schwere, schwere Fragen. Also zur ersten Frage: In die Zukunft sehen zu können bringt Vor- und Nachteile. Es ist gut zu wissen, was als nächstes passiert und ob jemand unser Geheimniss errät. So können wir immernoch rechtzeitig umziehen. Aber die Nachteile sind, dass ich andauernd Aussetzer hab. Wenn ich eine Vision habe, befinde ich mich in einer anderen Welt, und Visionen kann ich immer bekommen. Auch beim Autofahren und...ähm...wenn ich halt beschäftigt bin. *grinst verlegen*

Ja und zur zweiten Frage: Da ich dank James ja jetzt weiß, was damals passiert ist...naja also das hat mich schon geschockt. Meine eigenen Eltern haben mich ins Irrenhaus gesteckt. Ich glaube das fände keiner so toll. Allerdings erinnere ich mich nicht mehr, was passiert ist. Wie ihr sicher alle wisst bin ich ein optimistischer..Vampir und deswegen blicke ich immer in die Zukunft. Das kann man jetzt doppeldeutig sehen. Naja sagen wir mal so wie ich es im Moment meine: Ich blicke immer nach vorne. =)

M: Frage drei von Olesya. Sie möchte wissen:

Warum bist du so quietschig und hyperaktiv?

und können wir freundinnen sein??? *genauso hyperaktiv sei*

A: Ich bin quitschig und hyperaktiv? Hey...*schmoll* Nein, nein, Scherz. Ich weiß so bin ich. *grinst* Also ähm...ich glaube ich wurde so geboren?! Vielleicht liegts auch daran, dass ich keine richtige Kindheit hatte und jetzt all meine kindliche Freude auslasse?! Hihi...ich war irgentwie schon immer so.

Und na klar können wir Freundinnen sein. *Olesya knuddel* Juhuuu...eine Freundin mehr. Magst du shoppen? Ich liebe shoppen!!!!

M: So, apropos Shoppen! ,,Warum shoppst du so gerne?``. Diese Frage stellen dir Olesya und Novelia.

A: Hallo, das doch voll klar warum ich das liebe. *nickt heftig* Ja...da kann man Geld ausgeben und Sachen kaufen und armen Verkäufern auf die Nerven gehen. Ausserdem kann man ja keine Sachen anziehen die letztes Jahr `In` waren. Ja...das ist eine Modesünde. Also muss man immer mit der Zeit bzw. Mode gehen und jeden Tag neue Sachen kaufen. xD

M: Ähm...ja...Modesünde *schnell Schuhe ausziehn und unter den Sessel schieb* hehe...

So die nächste Frage kommt von Novelia und lautet:

`Wieso glaubst du,

wollen die anderen nicht mit dir shoppen gehen? Nimmst du dir

das sehr zu Herzen, wenn sie "nein" sagen?`

A: Nunja...um ehrlich zu sein hab ich keine Ahnung warum die nicht gern mit mir shoppen. Ich mein, hallo, shoppen mit mir ist das beste überhaupt!!!!!!!! Shoppen+Ich= Fun *kichert* Und ja ich nehme es mir sehr zu Herzen, wenn die nicht mit mir shoppen wollen. *schnieft* die haben mich nicht lieb.

Emmett: *brüllt* Stimmt, has mich ja auch nicht liebt. *schnieft auch*

A: Doch!!! *rennt in Zeitlupe los auf Emmett zu*

Emmett: *steht auf und rennt ihr in Zeitlupe entgegen*

A: Emmett! *in Zeitlupe sag*

E: Alice! *auch in Zeitlupe sag*

*sie nehmen sich in die Arme*

*Normaltempo*

A: Ich hab dich doch lieb, Emmett.

E: Ich hab dich doch auch lieb, Alice.

*das Publikum seufzt vor Entzücken*

M: Ähm...Leute...wir haben noch Fragen.

A: Oh okay *tätschelt ihrem Bruder auf den Kopf*

E: *setzt sich wieder*

M: Okay, Frage von -Terrorengel- :

Würdest du deine Gabe benutzen um die Lottozahlen vorrauszusehen?

A: Jap *grinst* mach ich immer! Ich brauch schließlich viellllllll Geld zum shoppen! Also Shoppen ja das ist sooo geil, ich mein da kann man Sachen kaufen und -.

M: Wir habens gecheckt.

A: *schmollt*

M: Letzte Frage von girl-vom-kaff :

wollen wir nicht mal zusammen shoppen gehen?

macht bestimmt spaß mit dir

und ist bestimmt auch mega lustig

bin ja auch immer übelst gut drauf, verdammt crazy halt ^^

A: Jaaaa....endlich mal wer der meine Shoppingsucht versteht. Natürlich können wir mal shoppen gehen. *nimmt girl-vom-kaff´s Hand und zieht sie zum Ausgang* *sagt zu den Zuschauern* Wir gehen jetzt SHOPPEN! Bis bald *winkt*

M: Jap..ähm Ciao!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SOOO...wer fehlt denn noch? Mhh.. Also ich hab mir überlegt ich mach erst alle die übrig geblieben sind noch durch und dann mach ich mal mehrere zusammen und ed und bella auch noch mal falls ihr auch noch fragen an die habt...aber erst mal kommt jetzt:

**ROSALIE!!!**

Also eure Fragen an sie bitte schreiben!

Hab euch alle ganz dolle lieb =)


	7. Rosalie Hale

So heute besucht uns Rosalie! Als nächstes kommt dann unser kleiner Jake xD

Also nicht vergessen...Fragen an JAKE stellen!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Tadatamtadam (Showmusik) erklingt*

Hallo meine Lieben Freunde und so weiter. Willkommen zurück..heute haben wir Rosalie hier.

(Noch ein paar Worte an -SamSam- : diese Fanfiction hab ich schon vor zwei Monaten oder so auf und gestellt...erst heute hab ich das auf diese seite gestellte also hab ich deine idee nicht geklaut okay? gut)

Also hier kommt Rosalie!

Rosalie: *hereinstolziert komm* Hallo, meine Fans *in die Zuschauermenge wink* Ich liebe euch auch alle

Mädchen aus der ersten Reihe:*``We Love U Rosalie`` Banner hochhalt.*

Rose: Ich liebe euch auch. Danke. Danke.

Moderatorin: So Rosalie. Ich freue mich natürlich das du da bist. Bitte setz dich doch.

Rose: Setzen? Wieso setzen? Meinen Preis kann ich doch auch im stehen empfangen.

M: Welchen Preis?

Rose: Na das hier ist doch die Osakar Verleihung oder nicht? Und ich gewinn den Preis für die Beste Hauptdarstellerin im Film ,,Twilight``.

M: Ähm...Hauptdarstellerin?

Rose: Ja, klar. Ich bin die Hauptdarstellerin. Und alle die denken das dies Bella wäre, die verstehen den ganzen Sinn des Filmes nicht.

M: Uhh dann verstehe ich den Sinn des Filmes wohl nicht.

Rose: *schmollt* Anscheinend

M: Nun Rose. Es tut mir sehr Leid dich enttäuschen zu müssen, aber dies ist eine `Talkshow` (wie ich es jetzt einfach mal nenne) und keine Oskar Verleihung.

Rose: Oh man..verdammt *schaut auf ihr rotes, elegantes Kleid. Dann hab ich mich ja völlig falsch gekleidet.

M: Ach das macht doch nichts. Also wie wärs ich stell dir jetzt einfach mal die Fragen unser lieben Zuschauer.

Rose: Mhh...na gut *setzt sich*

M: Okay Rosalie, die erste Frage kommt von `She Loves Books` und lautet:

,,Was hälst du von Blondinenwitzen? Findest du die Realistisch? Oder nicht?``

Rose: Blondinenwitze sind_ NICHT WITZIG! _ Blondinen sind auch schlau. Jaaa...und nur weil dieser dumme Flohsack seine *zensiert* Sprüche ablässt macht meine ganze *zensiert* Familie jetzt auch solche Sprüche. Tzz. Aber das ist nicht verletzend. NEIN. Mir gehts gut *Augen Zuckungen krieg*

M: Ähm...ja also erst mal...unter unseren Zuschauern sind auch jüngere. Und ja...ähm klar du bist nicht verletzt oder so deswegen.

Rose: Nein bin ich nicht. Mich stören diese Witze ÜBERHAUPT nicht. Und diese Witze sind nicht realistisch. Ich bin mindestens 1000 mal so schlau wie der dumme Hund. Und der hat schwarze Haare ja.

M: Okay am besten wir machen weiter. Die nächste Frage kommt von `missdarkness`.

,,Was würdest du machen, wenn Emmett schwul wäre?``

Rose: Also erst mal wäre das ein schrecklicher Gedanke ja. Mein Emmett-schwul. Das geht ja mal gar nicht. Und dann um eins klar zustellen, ich würde mich nicht für ihn umoperieren lassen. Dann wäre ich sicher hässlich. *erschaudert bei dem Gedanken* Also wenn das passieren sollte,dass Emmett schwul wird oder so, dann würde ich ihn nicht zwingen mit mir zusammen zu bleiben. Naja...ich bin glücklich wenn er glücklich ist.

M: Oh eine schöne Antwort *zu Tränen gerührt*

Die nächste Frage stellt dir `girl-vom-kaff`.

,,Wie hälst du es mit Emmett aus?Nichts gegen ihn, aber mir würde er gewaltig auf den Sender gehen! Was findest du so toll an ihm?``

Rose: Nun ja, um ehrlich zu sein mir geht er auch manchmal gewaltig auf den Sender, aber er ist so lustig und süß und soo kindlich. Er erinnert mich immer wieder an den kleinen Henry. Wenn ich schon keine eigenen Kinder haben kann dann hab ich wenigstens ihn. Er ist halb Mann halb Kind. Er nimmt also die Rolle als mein Ehemann und Sohn ein. Immer wenn ich ihn lachen sehe, fühle ich mich einfach glücklich. Okay, genug mit den Schwärmerein. Emmett ist ein Nervensäge. Ja er geht uns allen auf die Nerven. Und trotzdem lieben wir ihn alle.

M: *schon wieder zu tränen gerührt sei* *studio mit Tränen überfluten* Ist das süßßß!!!!

Rose: Ähm...ja...

M: Okay, nun zur Frage von `Olesya`.

,,Was wäre dein größter Traum?``

Rose: *überlegt* Mein größter Traum. Mein größter Traum. Auch wenn Emmett halb Kind ist, wünsche ich mir doch echte Kinder. Ich will wieder ein Mensch sein, altern und Kinder haben, und irgentwann in Frieden sterben. Wie kann Bella nur all dies wegwerfen *grummel* Wie kann man nur so BLÖD sein!!!

Ach und ich hätte gerne diese neue Tasche von Gucci. Die würde echt gut zu meinem neuen Top passen.

M: Oh..jaja die kenn ich. Ich liebe diese Tasche *auf und ab hüpf* komm wir kaufen uns die *grinst* Nun eine Frage von der lieben `novelia`(du bist doch lieb oder?^^)

,,Rosalie, wieso hast du dich in Emmett verliebt?``

Rose: Joa, ich glaub das hab ich gerad schon erklärt. Weil er wie der kleine Henry aussieht und er trotz seiner dummen Witze und seiner nervigen Art total süß und stark ist. Und er sieht gut aus das muss man ihm lassen.

M: Ja, seine Muskeln haben schon was.

Rose: *Todesblick zuwerf*

M: Ehhh...nächste Frage von `Erdbeereis`. *Angst hab vor Rose*

,,Okay, Rosalie, wenn du die Chance hättest, würdest du wieder zum Menschen werden wollen, auch wenn das bedeuten würde, dass du Emmett aufgeben müsstest?``

Rose: Ich glaube `Nein`,weil meine Leben ohne Emmett kein richtiges Leben mehr wäre. Es wäre schlimm zu altern wenn Emmett nicht älter wird und immer zu sehen wie der Durst nach meinem Blut in seiner Kehle brennt und...*kriegt Telleraugen* JETZT verstehe ich Bella. Oh..mh...najaaa....

M: Okay nächste Frage von meinem süßen,kleinen *hust* -Terrorengel-.

,,Wenn du ein Kind bekommen würdest, wie würdest du es nennen ? Und würdest du wollen, dass es dir ähnlich sieht oder Emmett?``

Rose: Also wenn es ein Mädchen werden würde,würde ich es Charlotte nennen. Ich mag den Namen. Er erinnert mich an meine Jugend. Früher hätte ich gerne so gehießen. Würde es ein Junge werden würde ich ihn Henry oder Luke nennen. Das Kind sollte meine Haare haben und mein Gesicht und irgentwas von Emmett natürlich auch.

M: So vorletzte Frage vonnnn ´Sissi-61`.

,,Ich würde gern wissen wie Emmett so im Bett ist. Und gleichzeitig würd ich gern wissen ob du ihn mir nicht mal ausleihen möchtest.``

Rose: Also öhm *kichert* jap jap Emmett ist schon ganz gut im Bett. *würde rot werden wenn sie könnte* Ja aber ich möchte jetzt nicht vor Publikum genauer ins Detail gehen *kichert wieder* *räuspert* und ähm...ausleihen? Meinen Emmett? Mh...wenn du ihn gut pflegst. Er muss einmal pro Woche etwas zu trinken bekommen. Am besten Grizzly-Blut. Seinen Stall am besten jeden Tag säubern, und sein Fell mit einer speziellen Bürste pflegen *ernst sag*

Also ja du kannst ihn dir gern für ein paar Monate oder so ausleihen *lächelt*

Emmett: Und vergess nicht mein wöchentliches Bad. Mit ganzzzzz viel Schaum. *total hyper freu*

Rose: Ach ja das hat ich ganz vergessen. Nimm am besten ein Shampoo mit Rosenduft von Head and Shoulders (oder so)^^ dann glänzt sein Fell..Haare...schön.

M: ,,Wie pflegt man einen Emmett`` Das neue Buch von Rosalie Hale über die Pflege für den besten Freund des Vampirs. Nur 99,99€. Jetzt anrufen und sie bekommen es für 88,88€ und gratis dazu ein Shampoo Set. Die Nummer lautet ************.

Und nun zur letzten Frage von `Emotionsqueen`.

,,Warum siehst du so gut aus?

Warst du schon vor deiner Verwandlung so hübsch?

Warum liebst du Emmett?

Warum hast du keine besonder Fähigkeit?

Willst du meine Freundin sein? *lieb guck*``

Rose: Ich seh gut aus, weil ich ähm so geboren wurde *grinst* und meine Eltern sahen auch ganz gut aus. Ich war schon vor meiner Verwandlung hübsch. Allerdings hat sich meine Schönheit durch die verwandlung vermehrt. Ich liebe Emmett,weil (siehe oben). Ich hab keine besonderen Fähigkeiten weil ich so oder so schon besonders bin. *wirft ihr blondes,langes Haar über ihre Schulter und lächelt ein WENIG eitel* Und na klar will ich deine Freundin sein *quitscht vor Freude (das hat sie eindeutig von Alice abgeguckt) und umarm `Emotionsqueen`ganz dolle*

M: Ich sehe, es gibt nichts mehr zu sagen. Vielen Dank fürs zu schauen. Ich sage Tschüs und bis zum nächsten mal. (iwie kommt mir das bekannt vor aber ich hab keine ahnung wovon..egal)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wie schon gesagt mein nächster Gast ist Jacob.

Dann kommen Carlisle und Esme (zusammen)

Danach kommt Seth und Edward (zu zweit also könnt ihr auch noch ma Fragen an Edward stellen, weil ihr das vorher ja nicht konntet)

Und dann könnt ihr euch noch welche wünschen. Egal wen...zum Beispiel das Rudel oder Charlie oder Mike (usw)

Aber als nächstes kommt erst mal Jake. Also bitte Leute eure Fragen an ihn.


	8. Jacob Black

So und heute kommt der kleine Jake^^ oder eher groß..wie auch immer...

(und auch wenn es sich so anhört ich habe nichts gegen Jake...ich mag ihn...obwohl Edward cooler ist....xD

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

,,Oh Tannenbaum, oh Tannenbaum, wie grün sind deine Blätter, du -``

Moderatorin: MAN, IHR VERDAMMTEN GÖREN. VERPISST EUCH AUS MEINEM STUDIO. DAS STUDIO FÜR DIE WEIHNACHSDOKUMENTATION ÜBER VERSPÄTETE WEIHNACHSTGEFÜHLE IST EIN STUDIO JETZT VERSCHWINDET. *rumbrüll und rot wie ne rote Wand werd* (eine ganzzz dolle rote wand die...rot ist.)

*Chor mit weißen Gewändern und Flügeln murrt und trottet nach draussen*

Moderatorin: Man, Weihnachten ist vorbei. Ey, man, man, man, man.

Regisseur(bzw der der die Show leitet): Ähm...dein Publikum ist schon da.

Moderatorin: Man halt die Klappe du dummer- *umdrehn* Upps...hehe hallo meine lieben Zuschauer *hüstelt* ehm...hehe ja ähm wie gehts denn so?

*Grillenzirpen im Hintergrund*

M: Hehe...sorry das ihr das mit anhören musstet. Aber die singen hier jeden Tag und das schon seit 3 Wochen. Und hallo...es ist Febuar. Die können doch nicht jeden Tag Weihnachslieder singen. Und dann sind die auch noch so unverschämt und wollen jeden Tag spenden. Hallo? Bin ich Millionärin *Kontoauszug hinterm Rücken versteck*

Also am besten wir fangen einfach mal an...hier kommt Jacobbbbbb...*trommelwirbel*

20 Sekunden später:

Ähm...und hier ist er..Jacobbb....*wieder trommelwirbel*

10 Sekunden später:

VERDAMMT wo ist Jacobbbbb????

Beweg deinen Arsch hier rein junger Welpe!!!

Jake: *reingetrappt komm* (in Wolfsform)

M: Na endlich..was war los? Musstes du noch ma Gassi gehen?

Jake: *hinter Sessel versteck* *umverwandel oder wie man das nennt* *wieder mensch sein* *schnell die klamotten, die hinterm sessel lagen anziehen, weil klamotten ja oft..hinterm sessel liegen*

Nein, ich musste nicht noch mal Gassi. Ich war beschäftigt. Diese blonde Psychotussi von Vampir ist hinter mir hergerannt und hat iwas von: ,,Ich muss meine Wut an jemandem auslassen, da ich hier keinen Preis gewonnen habe``, gelabbert. Naja...da musst ich mich verwandeln, damit ich besser kämpfen kann, aber der blonde Gefühlsmanipulierer hat sie zum Glück beruhigt.

M: Aha okay...vllt sollten wir ihr einfach nen Preis geben, damit sie sich beruhigt. Naja egal...das regelt mein Manager. *umguck* wo issn der? ach jaaaa der kauf gerad meine Pizza...man hab ich Hunger.

Jake: Uh uh krieg ich auch eine??? Oder lieber 2...nein 8..

M: Na klar...*manager anruf* Hey...bring noch ma 8 Pizzen mehr mit.

Manager: Was??? Ich bin dein Manager..nich der Pizzabote.

M: Man, piss dir nich ins Hemd und jetzt besorg die PIZZEN *ins telefon brüll*

Na also, geht doch.

Heutzutage ist es so schwer, gutes Personal zu finden *kopf schüttel*

Jake: Ja...ähm..aber er holt die Pizzen ja?

M: Jap, keine Sorge

Jake: Puhh gut, hab nämlich schon seit 20 Minuten nichts mehr gegessen.

M: Ja..das ist echt..schrecklich.

Jake: Jap aber echt...bin am verhungern.

M: Naja während wir auf die Pizzen warten können wir ja mit den Fragen unsere lieben Zuschauer anfangen!

Jake: Okay klar.

M: Okay also die erste Frage kommt von `missdarkness` und lautet:

`Jake, brauchst du eigentlich auch ein Flohhalsband?`

Jake: NEIN!!! Ich habe keine Flöhe *hinterm Ohr kratz* Man, das jucktttt!!! Aber öhm..das sind die ähm...das..ich hab länger...nicht mehr geduscht...das is..Dreck. Ja Dreck, keine Flöhe.

M: Aja klar öhm...die nächsten Fragen kommen von `novelia`. Die ist übrigens lieb^^

1. Bist du sehr traurig darüber, dass Bella nicht mit dir zusammen sein will?

2. Bist du wirklich so kuschelig warm, wie es in den Büchern steht?

3. Bist du wirklich so gigantisch groß?

und viertens: Willst du mit mir zusammen sein, du heißer Werwolf? *breit grins*

Jake: , ich bin traurig. Und wütend. Ich meine, was hat der Blutsauger was ich nicht hab. Reißzähne! Toll. Dafür bin ich...ähm...größer. Jahhh...und muskulöser *grinst* und gutaussehender und-

M: Nein, sorry.

Jake: Was nein?

M: Nein sorry, Edward sieht besser aus.

Jake: Oh hmm..naja er ist schon etwas attraktiv..aber...

M: OKAY...gibt es da etwas was wir wissen sollten?

Jake: NEIN!!!!

M: Okay okay is ja gut.

Jake: 2. Jap ich bin kuschlig warm *kichert* Komm mal her...kannst nachprüfen.

*novelia Arm hinhalt* warm ne?

3. Jap ich bin groß *hinstell* hallo ihr kleinen Zwergis *kichern* *auf Köpfe spuck* hehee

Menge: Ihhhhhhh!!!! Werwolfsabber!!!!

Jake: *schmoll* und viertens: Ähm..du scheins echt nett zu sein...wenn Bella mich echt nich will überleg ich mir das gern noch ma...wie wärs wenn wir morgen ins Kino gehen? Da läuft so ein Film namens `Twilight`. *zuzwinker*

M: Ohh nehmt ihr mich mit...ich war ers drei mal drin!?

Jake: Nein.

M: Oh *schmoll* na gut...dann zur nächsten Frage:

`Jake, warum bist du im dritten Teil so dreist? Küsst Bella einfach obwohl sie das nicht will!`

Jake: Naja..ähm...ich wollt ihr meine Vorteile demonstrieren. kann sie bestimmt nicht so toll küssen wie ich. Und Bella wollte das tief in ihrem Inneren. Ganz tief. Irgentwo.

M: Ja na dann...und die Frage kam überigens von `olesya`. =)

So und nun zur nächste(n) Frage/Fragen von `twewli`

`Willst du mir mal Seth ausleihen? Der ist doch bestimmt schön kuschelig :)

Nimmst du mich mal auf einen Ritt mit? *grins*

Findest du das zottelige, verfilzte Fell nicht nervig?`

Jake: Klar, du kannst Seth haben...er geht mir sowieso im Moment auf die Nerven, mit seinem kindlichen Verhalten. Immer muss er optimistisch denken. So was gibs doch nicht. Und ja er ist kuschlig. Und er schmust gerne. Mit allem was ihm in den Weg kommt. Mit Steinen und Bäumen und Wänden und Leuten. *weitere Dinge auszähl* Und klar komm auf meinen Rücken *twewli auf Rücken nehmen und durchs Studio reiten*

M: Hoppe Hoppe Reiter, wenn er fällt dann schreit er. Fällt er in den Graben, fressen ihn die Raben. Fällt er in den Sumpf, macht der Reiter plumps. *sing*

Jake: *anhalten und Todesblick senden*

M: Upps...das has dir von Rose abgeguckt was?

Jake: Wem?

M: Der blonden Pyschotussi.

Jake: Ah die, ja kann sein, die guckt auch immer so. *twewli absetz*

M: Und was is nun mit dem zottigen Fell?

Jake: Ach ja...ja um ehrlich zu sein, es nervt schon ein bisschen, aber es wärmt auch schön bei kaltem Wetter. Und Schnee. Und Regen. Und wenn die Heizung ausfällt.

M: Ja klar, so was ein Fell hätten wir ja alle gern.

Nächste Frage von: `Erdbeereis`

Jake: Erdbeereis? Erdbeereis! Wooo? Will auch haben *auf und ab hüpf*

M: Man Jake, Erdbeereis ist eine Zuschauerin.

Jake: Asoooo

M: Ja und sie fragt: ,,Würdest du Edward mögen, wenn er KEIN Vampir wäre?``

Jake: Ähm...naja...er ist schon ganz okay, aber naja er ist gemein. Er will meine Bellaaaaaa *heult*

M: Mannn reg dich ab. Du kannst viel viel bessere Mädchen haben.

Bella: Hey, das hab ich gehört.

M: Jaja...also du könntes zum Beispiel novelia haben. Die mag dich und is vielll netter.

Jake: Mhhh..ja ich überlegs mir.

M: Schön..die nächsten Fragen kommen von `edward-bite-me`

,,Warum bist du manchmal so scheiße?

Wie ist es auf ein Kind geprägt zu sein?

Ist es cool ein eigenes Rudel zu haben und der Boss zu sein?

Warum siehst du im Film so bescheuert aus?``

Jake: Ähm..ich bin nich scheiße. *heult* Wieso hassen mich alle???

M: Beantworte die Fragen!

Jake: Selbst die dumme Moderatorin hasst mich!!!

M: Nein *knuddel* ich hasse dich doch nicht.

Jake: *schnieft* echt nicht?

M: Nein und jetzt beantworte die Fragen *kopf tätschel*

Jake: Okay, also ich bin NICHT scheiße. Ähm...es ist...merkwürdig auf ein Kind geprägt zu sein, weil naja...ich liebe sie auf eine andere Art und Weise wie Männer normaler Weise Frauen lieben. Sie ist meine Seelenverwandte, aber nicht so was was man sons unter Liebe versteht, versteht ihr? Nein, ähm..das is schwer zu erklären. Es war am Anfang auf jeden Fall merkwürdig, aber jetzt gehts.

Und jap es ist anstrengend,aber auch cool der Boss seines eigenen Rudels zu sein. Jetzt müssen alle nach meiner Pfeife tanzen.

Und ich sehe im Film NICHT BESCHEUERT AUS!!!!

*rummotz* *fast explodier (die Wolfische Art von Explodieren)*

M: Okay Jacob, alles ist gut. Nicht aufregen.

Jake: *weiter aufreg*

M: Ich mach einfach mal weiter. Die Nächsten Fragen von `mailin`.

,,hallo erstmal^^

abgesehen, dass bella völlig recht hat, dass du mit langen haaren besser aussiehst

möchte ich fragen um wie viel dein... ding ( ich glaube wir wissen alle was gemeint ist ) wärend der tage als du zum werwolf wurdest, gewachsen ist.''

xD

ich denke es wissen es schon viele dass er kein werwolf ist ( hab zwar BD noch nicht gelesen aber im internet stand das), aber zu wissen wärs doch trotzdem gut nicht? xD

so und nochmal zu jake:

,,wie viel vom sexualleben der anderen hast du erfahren, als ihr eure gedanken gehört habt? damit sind nicht nur sex sondern auch andere.. sachen gemeint''

M: Frage meinerseits: Wieso ist er denn kein Werwolf? Versteh ich nicht, und ich hab BD gelesen. Naja egal..Jake los beanworten.

Jake: Also öhm...mein...Ding....ist schon..etwas...gewachsen *rumstotter* Najor...so ein bisschen halt. So 10 cm?!?!

Okay...mehr als ein bisschen. Aber so ist das nunma. Jahhh...*nicken*

Und zu deiner zweiten Frage: Ich hab viel gehört von den Gedanken der anderen. Besonders Leah meine ja in Gedanken noch ma all ihre erotischen Fantasien mit Sam durchgehen zu müssen. Und ihr wollt nicht wissen wie Sam nackt aussieht. *schüttelt sich*

Und von den anderen hab ich zum Glück nich soo viel mitgekriegt. Obwohl...wusstet ihr das Embry sich selbstbefriedigt *erschaudert* bahhhh....

M: IHHHHH!!!! Ich will mir Embry bei so was NICHT vorstellen *gesicht verzieh* igittigit

Jake: Jap, wem sagst du das.

M: Dir!?

Jake: Asoo verstehe.

M: Und nun zur letzten Frage von girl-vom-kaff.

Jake: Wohnt die innem Kafff???

M: Anscheinend.

Jake: Gibs da *überlegt* KAFFee??

*lachflash krieg*

M: Das war nicht witzig!

Jake: Ohhh...hm...dann sag ma was die fragt.

M: Okay sie fragt: ,,Was magst du so an Bella?``

Jake: Ähm..sie ist nett...und hat braune Haare...und braune Augen...

Sie hat ein Haus mit einem geilen Fernseher und ne KAFFeemaschine *lacht sich wieder halb tot*

M: Aja...lustig

Jake: Jap...naja sie ist einfach toll. Mit ihr kann man richtig viel Spaß haben. Und sie fällt andauernd hin...das ist lustig *kichert*

Manager: *reinkomm* PIZZA!!!

Jake: *aufhörn zu kichern* *auf Manager stürz* PIZZA *rumbrüll*

Manager: ahhh *wegrenn*

Moderatorin: Okay...das wars auch leider schon für heute...nächstes mal kommen Carlisle und Esme.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Also schreibt mir eure Fragen an die beiden =)

Reviews? *hundeblick*


	9. Esme Cullen und Carlisle Cullen

Okay hier mein neues Kapitel mit Carlisle und Esme...aber vorher noch ein Flashback mit Jacob, weil ich so viele Kommentare zu ihm gekriegt habe und er das sicher auch alles hören will:^^

Meine nächsten Gäste sind Seth und Edward. (ich find die beiden VOLL süß zusammen)^^xD

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Flashback: _

_Jacob:_

novelia:

Darf ich ihn mir mal ausleihen?

Ich frier im Unterricht immer so! Wenn ein Jake bei mir wäre, dann

wäre das bestimmt anders xD

Mal ganz abgesehen davon, wie mein Klugscheißer-Sitznachbar

- okay, es ist besser geworden, aber trotzdem xD - gucken würde

*lachkrampf krieg* Oder meine anderen Klassenkameraden *lach*

Ui, wär das cool xD

Jacob: Klar, und diesem Klugscheißer-Sitznachbarn dem hau ich richtig eine in die Fresse. *muahahahaha*

noch ma novelia^^:

*ihm eine Scheuer* *sich die Hand brech* *lauf aufschrei* *rumjammer*

*ihn böse anguck* DU BIST SCHON GEPRÄGT - ich habs gewusst *nuschel*

aber die Hoffnung stirbt bekanntlich zuletzt - UND DANN ÜBERLEGST DU ES

DIR MIT UNS BEIDEN? TICKST DU NOCH RICHTIG! GEGEN NESSIE HAB ICH JA

WOHl GAR KEINE CHANCE *heul*

Also den Schulbesuch bist du mir schuldig, mein Freundchen *droh*

Ansonsten beiß ich dich, wenn ich ein Vampir bin *schnief*

Ich werd das scho noch irgendwie xD

Und dann geh ich in ein Vampir-Werwolf-bekämpf-Lager für Neugeborene Vamps

und wenn ich genug Training hatte komm ich zu dir und mecker dich voll xD

Also sei lieb und komm vorbei, ja? xD

Kino wär aber trotzdem cool :P Nur hab ich morgen keine Zeit *grübel*

Wie wärs mit Sonntag? Nessie kann auch mitkommen ;)

Ich bin ja gar nicht so xD

Jacob: *erschrocken guck* Ja ähm...sorry...*schluck* *angst hab*

Und Sonntag passt mir und Nessie super *grinst vorsichtig*

Und bitte nicht noch ma schlagen!

edward-bite-me:

(,,Warum bist du manchmal so scheiße?

Wie ist es auf ein Kind geprägt zu sein?

Ist es cool ein eigenes Rudel zu haben und der Boss zu sein?

Warum siehst du im Film so bescheuert aus?``)

Mach dir nichts draus, ich hasse dich nicht!!!! Ich finds nur blöd wie du dich manchmal verhältst. In BD hast du dich aber allgemein gebessert!!! :-) *ganz lieb drück*

Jacob: Danke, ich war sehr beleidigt *immer noch ein wenig schmoll*

Okay und nun zu den Fragen an Carlisle und Esme:

Moderatorin: Hallo Hallo Hallo! Wie gehts denn so?

*gelangweiltes Klatschen von den Zuschauern*

M: Hallo, meine Show is witzig ja. *rummotz*

Zuschauer: *klatschen mit etwas mehr Motivation*

M: Man Leute, das hier is doch keine Oma und Opa Sendung.

Zuschauer: *gähnen*

M: Okay...wenn ihr richtig dolle klatscht..bekommt ihr...gratis Lollis.

*Die Menge jubelt, macht Laola Wellen und brüllte sich die Seele aus dem Leib*

M: Na geht doch.

Also heute haben wir zwei ganz besondere Zuschauer...sie sind Vampireeee!!!

Typ ausser 4ten Reihe: Man..lass dir ma was neues einfallen.

M: *schmoll* tzzz naja also hier kommen Carlisle und Esme. Die sind Vampire. Und die sind nett. Ausser ihr beleidigt die Moderatorin. Dann werden die böse und BEISSEN *faucht*

Zuschauer:*panisch umher gucken*

Carlisle und Esme: *reinkomm*

M: Hallo *beide knuddel*

Esme: Warum gucken die Zuschauer so ängstlich?

M: Ach die...die haben gerade..die..keine Ahnung...

Esme: Okay?!

M: Ja also am besten wir fanden einfach mal an.

Die erste Frage geht an Carlisle (von veleno) :

Wie findest du es das du Edward immer aufklären muss? Und .. kannst du mich auch adoptieren ?! ich will auch eine Cullen werden xD

Carlisle: Ich finde es toll, Edward immer aufzuklären. Er guckt mich dabei immer an, wie ein verlorenes Hündchen. Und dann zwick ich ihm immer in die Wange *kichert* und erzähl ihm was passiert, wenn ein Mann eine Frau liebt.... und klar wir adoptieren dich..aber nur wenn du Tiere isst. Rote Augen machen mir Angst.

M: Die nächsten Fragen kommen von ´She-Loves-A-Vampire`.

1. Wie ist es, so bescheuerte Kinder zu haben?

2. Wen von ihren Kindern findet ihr am gutaussehendsten*Edward?????**hust*

3. Was haltet ihrdavon, dass Bella nun auch ein Vampir ist?*nach dem vierten Buch*

Und ach ja... *charmant lächel* Carlisle könntest du mir bitte mal Blut abnehmen? xDD (She-Loves-A-Vampire)

Esme: Meine Kinder sind nicht bescheuert.

Emmett: *an eine Rakete gebunden durchs Studio flieg*

Esme: Ähm *räuspert sich* Oder doch? Naja sie können schon ganz schön nerven. Immer machen sie alles kaputt, sie jammern andauernd und kaufen, kaufen, kaufen.

Ich finde alle meine Kinder hübsch.

Carlisle: Rosalie is heiß!

Zuschauer, Esme & Moderatorin: *empört* CARLISLE!

Carlisle: WAS?

Z,E&M: Du warst mein Vorbild, du perverser...Opa!

Carlisle: Wieso könnt ihr alle gleichzeitig das gleiche sagen?

Z,E&M: Wir haben vor der Show geprobt.

C: Asoooo

So und ich finde es wundervoll, dass Bella nun auch ein Vamp ist. Es ist für uns alle so viel einfacher. Sie hat meine ganzen Bandagen und Verbände aufgebraucht....

Und *hustet* ich nehm dir gern Blut ab *kichert* *wird von Esme geschlagen* Auu...

M: *kopfschüttel* man man man...die nächste Frage kommt von `GabriellaSaraJess`:

Wie können Carlisle und Esme so lange zusammen sein,

fällt den net ma die Decke auf den Kop und warum streiten sie sich NIE?????????

Esme: Oh doch doch, wir streiten uns oft, aber nur dann wenn die Kinderchen nicht da sind. Carlisle kann ganz schön nervig sein. Immer muss er leben retten *augenverdreh* und mein Sexuallleben geht den Bach runter.

Cullen_Kids (ausser Emmett, da der auf dem Mond gelandet ist): IHHHHH!!!!

Esme: Was?! Ihr habt andauernd Sex und ich muss zuhören, weil ihr so laut seit. Da kann ich ja wohl ma sagen, dass ich mich zu wenig befreidigt fühle

*Würggeräusche sind zu hören*

Esme: *grummel*

Carlisle: Wieso hast du mir das nie gesagt, Schatz?

Esme: Du musstes ja unbedingt Menschen retten!

Carlisle: Ab jetzt werde ich mehr Zeit mit dir verbringen.

Esme: Uhhh....ziehst du heut Nacht deinen Doktorkittel an?

Carlisle: *schnurrt* Na klar.

M: Okay das REICHT!

C&E: *verwirrt in die Realität zurückkehren*

M: Nächste Frage von `novelia`.

Könntet ihr mich in einen Vampir verwandlen? *mit Augen klimper*

Ich hab schreckliche Angst vor dem Tod! Und ein Vampirdasein scheint

cool - erkennt ihr das Wortspiel *grins* - zu sein xD

Wäre echt cool ;) (auch von novelia)

Carlisle: *lachflash* klar...cool...Vampir *hahahahah*...Vampire sind kalt...so meins du das doch oder *verunsichert guck*

Esme: Natürlich können wir dich verwandeln! Du bist ein liebes Mädchen *kopf tätschel* Joa...bist du süßßßß

Carlisle: Esme, wie oft soll ich noch sagen...KEINE HAUSTIERE!

Esme: *schmollt* *flüstern* ich verwandel dich trotzdem.

M: Nächste Frage von `Bella-Cullen15´:

Wie haltet ihr es so lange aus in einer Zentrale von einer Irrenanstalt?.

Ich mein die ganze Welt ist eine Irrenanstalt aber bei euch ist die *von irgendeiner FF den Spuch abguck*

Ach und Carlisle, könnt ich mal vorbeikommen wenn ich mir was breche oder so?

Esme: Ja...es ist schon ne Irrenanstalt. Alice die andauernd sagt, wie wir was machen werden. Emmett, der alles zerstört, Rosalie die andauernd Nagellack auf mein Sofa schüttet, Jasper, der unsere Gefühle manipuliert und Edward, der unsere Gedanken hört.

Ich will hier RAUS!

Carlisle: *Esme beruhigen* Klar komm ich vorbei wenn du dir ma was brichst oder so. *lächelt*

M: Die nächste Frage von ´esme francis´:

Kann ich mir Carlisle mal ausleihn? Bitte!!!!!!!!

Du hast hoffentlich nichts dagegen, dass ich deinen Namen als Nickname verwende?

an Carlisle:

Falls Esme bei der ersten Frage nein sagt, kannst du sie dann überreden?

Ich hab bald eine Impftherapie...kannst du das bitte machen? Sonst werd ich wieder hysterisch, wie beim Blutabnehmen. Wenn du das machen würdest, wärs vielleichtt besser.

an beide:

Ist es nicht manchmal anstrengend mit den ganzen Kindern?

Nervt Rosalie mit ihrer Zickerei nicht manchmal ein bisschen?

Wie kann man so lange zusammenleben und sich nie streiten? Ich will Tipps.

Esme: Jaja kannst ihn haben. Aber zurückbringen...obwohl...

Carlisle: Ja ich kann gern dein Blut abnehmen...und danke Esme, dass du mich loswerden wills *schmoll*

Esme: och Schatzi *knuddel*

Ja es ist anstrengend mit den Kindern *seufz* und ja Rosalie kann richtig zickig sein. Obwohl sie ihre Regel nicht mehr kriegt. Mh...

Carlisle: Tipps zum zusammenleben und nie streiten: Sei nie zu Hause!

M: Wow...das ist ma ein Tipp...Respekt....Nächste Frage von `edward-bite-me`:

an Carlisle: Warum gibt es nicht noch mehr Ärzte wie dich?

In wiefern genau hilft es dir bei der Arbeit, dass du ein Vampir bist?

Und was ich schon immer mal wissen wollte: Wachsen Vampiren die Haare wieder nach, wenn sie sie abschneiden?

an Esme: Gehen dir deine Kinder nicht auf den Keks?

Wie oft musstest du schon eine neue Wohnungseinruchtung besorgen und warum?

Carlisle: Warum es nicht mehr Ärzte wie mich gibt? Naja, Vampire sind selten Ärzte wegen dem ganzen Blut und so. Und es hilft sehr bei meiner Arbeit. Ich kann den Herzschlag von den Menschen hören und ihre Körpertemperatur. Ich bemerke ehe was sie haben.

Die Haare von Vampiren wachsen nach, allerdings nur sehr, sehr langsam. Und sie wachsen nur an Stellen wo wir als Menschen in dem Moment auch Haare hatten. Deswegen müssen wir uns selten rassieren *kichern*

Esme: Ja manchmal gehen sie mir auf den Keks. Und oh man wie ich Kekse liebte. Besonders die mit Schoko *schwärm*

Ich muss fast jede Woche eine neue Wohnungseinrichtung besorgen *grummel* wegen Emmett. Er macht alles kaputt *schnief*

M: Okay---die nächsten Fragen kommen von She Loves Books:

1. carlisle: gibt es einen weg deinen namen auszusprechen ohne völlig verblödet zu klingen? ist nicht böse gemeint!!!!

2. bist du irgendwann schon mal richtig ausgeflippt?ups hab die esme-frage vergessen:

warst du von der ersten begegnung an in carlisle verliebt?

und an beide: wollt ihr nicht noch einen vampir in der familie? *breit grins* ich mein ja nur...wenn ihr was neues wollt...ich schmecke bestimmt nicht schlecht *strahl*

das war keine aufforderung mich auszusaugen!!

Carlisle: JA ES GIBT EINEN WEG MEINEM NAMEN AUSZUSPRECHEN OHNE DAS ER BLÖD KLINGT. Carleil!!!!!!! Okay, stimmt, das hört sich blöd an.

Ja ich bin schon ma ausgeflippt, da hat jemand meinen Namen beleidigt *fauch*

Ein Zuschauer: *aufsteh und panisch im Kreis rennen*

Alle: *ihn anguck*

Esme: Ja ich war von der ersten Begegnung an in ihn verliebt. Er hat mir das Leben gerettet. Er hatte schöne Augen. Er sieht HEISS AUS!!!!

M: Esme!!!

Esme: Sorry!

Esme&Carlisle: KOMM HER! *SheLovesBooks aussaugen will*

M: LEUTE!

Esme&Carlisle: *wieder normal werden*

M: Nächsten Fragen von -Terrorengel-.(*-Terrorengel- pieks* *kicher*)

Carlisle :

- Wolltest du eigentlich schon immer Arzt werden ?

- Wie hast du es geschafft, dir selbst deine Selbstbeherrschung anzutrainieren ?

Esme :

- Wie ist es so die "Mutter" zu sein ?

- Und mit einem Mann verheiratet zu sein, den auf seiner Arbeit pausenlos die Krankenschwestern anschmachten ? (-Terrorengel)

Carlisle: Jap, Arzt wollt ich schon immer werden. Menschen helfen, Leben retten *schwärm*

Und das mit der Selbstbeherrschung war hart, aber ich habe es geschafft. Ich habe viel gelernt. Und es hat sich gelohnt.

Esme: Es ist wundervoll Mutter zu sein, auch wenn ich keine eigenen Kinder hab.

*traurig guck*

Und ja, Carlilein wird von Krankenschwestern angeschmachtet, aber ich weiß das er nur mich liebt *schauen sich verliebt in die Augen*

M: *heulkrampf kriegt* ich bin ja soo allein!!!!

Esme: *kopf tätschel* das wird schon wieder

M: *schnief* okay hier die Fragen von Erdbeereis.

Carlisle, wer ist dein Lieblings"kind"? Okay, die Frage ist gemein....

Esme, hättest du dich, wenn ihr keine Vampire wärt, auch in Carlisle verliebt (also, wenn du ihn damals unter NORMALEN ^^ Umstaänden kennengelernt hättest^^)

Carlisle, du bist großartig!

Ich liebe dich^^

Carlisle: Ich liebe dich auch *knutsch*

Esme: Carlilein!!!

Carlisle: Nenn mich nicht so in der Öffentlichkeit, das ist peinlich.

Esme: tzzz

Carlisle: Mein Lieblingskind ist Rosalie. Sie ist unkompliziert. (is natürlich nur ein scherz, er liebt alle seine Kidis gleich^^)

Rose: *auf ihn zustürm* Danke Carlisle!!! *wieder verschwind*

Carlisle: Wie gesagt, sie is unkompliziert.

Esme: Ja, ich hätte mich in jeder Situation in meinen Carlilein verliebt. Er ist sooo toll.

M: Carlilein *mobb*

Carlilein: *schmoll*

M: Die nächsten Fragen vonnnn girl-vom-kaff

hey ihr beiden! Ihr seid so coool

sagt mal, würdet ihr mich zum vampir machen??? *mit-großen-drolligen-Augen-anguck*

ich tu mich mit den anderen beschäftigen

mit edward diskutieren

mit alice shoppen gehen

emmett verarschen und so weiter

bitte bitte bitte (girl-vom-kaff)

Carlisle: Na klar, je größer die Familie umso besser *umarm*

Esme: *knuddel*

M: Nächste Frage von Emotionsqueen:

Frage an Carlisle:

Kannst du mich bitte verwandeln?

Bin auch total Pflegeleicht!

Kann ich dein Sohn heiraten?

Carlisle: Na klar, wie schon gesagt, je mehr desto besser.

Und klar kannst meinen Sohn heiraten...welchen?

Emmett kannst du haben. Jasper auch. Edward auch. Kannst auch alle drei haben!

Bella,Alice&Rose: *rummotz*

Edward,Jasper&Emmett: *freu*

M: Und die letzte Frage von LilianCullen:

Esme: Denkst du noch oft an deinen verstorbenen Sohn aus dem menschlichen Leben?

Carlisle: Wie ist es als Vampir in einem Krankenhaus zu arbeiten? Wie hälst du das aus

Esme: Ja, ich denke oft an ihn. Ich frage mich, wie er ausgesehen hätte, als junger Mann. *schnieft*

Carlisle: Ich glaub die Frage an mich würde schon beantwortet *lächelt*

M: Jop *winkt* Bye Bye!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ES TUT MIR SO LEID! Das Kapitel ist mies =/ Irgentwie hab ich nichts lustiges gefunden bei Esme und Carlisle, die beiden sind sooo lieb. =(

Es tut mir leid, bitte verzeiht mir. Das nächste wird 1000 mal besser.

Seth und Edward, nicht vergessen


	10. Seth Clearwater und Edward Cullen

Danke, Danke, Danke für eure tollen Reviews und Fragen. Und sorry an Erdbeereis wegen der AIDS Frage...hatte ich total übersehen. Deswegen hol ich das jetzt nach:

Carlisle,Wenn man als Vampir einen Menschen mit AIDS austrinkt, hat der Vampir dann auch AIDS?

Carlisle: Nein...wir Vampire haben ein ausgezeichnetes Immunsystem. Wir trinken jeden Morgen Actimel.

Emmett und Alice: Actimel aktiviert Abwehrkräfte!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hallo *winken* wie gehts denn so? Heute haben wir ein ganz besonderes Paar bei uns zu Gast.

Stimme aus dem Nichts: Wir sind kein PAAR!

Moderatorin: Man muss sich doch nicht schämen, wenn man schwul ist. Das ist doch nichts schlimmes.

Stimme aus dem Nichts: Wir sind aber nicht schwul!

Moderatorin: Nein, natürlich seit ihr das nicht. *verständnisvoll nicken*

Stimme aus dem Nichts: *fauchen*

Moderatorin: Also, heute haben wir Edward und Seth bei uns.

2 bekloppte Zuschauer: _Schwule 4-Ever- _Schild hochhalt.

Ed&Seth: *reinkommen*

Ed: *Schild sehen* *knurr*

Seth: Eddy, beruhig dich. Vergiss nicht, du musst mit deiner Seele im Einklang sein *meditiert*

Ed: Ich habe keine Seele!

Seth: Doch,natürlich,Schatz!

Moderatorin: Schatz?! *lachflash krieg*

Ed: *wieder knurr*

Seth: *ihn schütteln* na los, sei mit deiner Seele im Einklang

Ed: *sich beruhigen* *hinsetzen* Ich bin mit meiner nicht vorhandenen Seele im Einklang. Ich bin ganzzz ruhig.

Seth: *sich auch setzen* Edward hat sein Temperament nicht im Griff, also muss er jetzt Yoga und so machen. Es hilft ein wenig.

Ed: Ich muss auch in Kissen schreien. Dabei beiß ich viel lieber rein *grinst*

Moderatorin: Ahhh *wieder verständnissvoll nick* Am besten wir fangen mal mit unseren Zuschauer-Fragen an.

Die ersten Fragen kommen von `veleno`.

Sie geht an Edward. ,,Ist es dir nicht peinlich bei allem deine Brüder und Carlisle zu fragen? Ich mein du bist 108...und naja xD``

Ed: Ähm *räuspert sich* Ein bisschen schon, aber ich habe bei manchen...Dingen halt vorher noch keine Erfahrungen gemacht und ich wollt jetzt nicht unbedingt lesen. Carlisle hat gesagt das der böse ist. *heftig nick*

Moderatorin: Scheiße, und ich habe ihm vertraut *heul*

Naja...die nächste Frage geht an Seth und kommt von `-Leah-`.

Frage an Seth: Sag mal, wie hältst du diese Freundschaft mit einem Vampir überhaupt aus?! Ich meine... Klein-Eddylein muss für dich ja ERBÄRMLICH stinken! . Uäähh... *schüttel*

Und kommt dir diese Freundschaft nicht geradezu ABARTIG vor??? O.o Okay, okay, nix gegen alle Flöhe da draußen, (An dieser Stelle einen Knuddelgruß an meine beste Freundin Bella-Cullen15! Sie weiß genau, wovon ich da rede... Nicht wahr? ;D) aber... Ich mein ja nur! *mit schultern zuck*

Seth: Ja, okay das stimmt schon. Edward STINK!

Ed: *schmoll*

Seth: *knuddeln* Hab dich trotzdem lieb.

Ed: *strahlen*

Seth: Ja und manche Leute finden unsere Freundschaft schon etwas abartig *wirft seiner Schwester einen bösen Blick zu*. Aber Ed und ich mögen uns einfach, vom Charakter und so. Er ist voll COOL *grins*

Moderatorin: Okay, und die nächste Frage von `-Leah-`geht an Edward.

Okay, Edward: Ist dir bewusst, dass deine Liebe zu Bella schon fast an Pädophilie grenzt? (Pädophil=Liebe von Erwachsenen zu Kindern) Und wie hältst du es mit Seth aus? Ich meine... Weil er dir die Schau stiehlt, weil er heisser, kuschliger und netter ist und zudem noch tausendmal besser aussieht?

...

Ähm. *hochroten Kopf hab* *murmel* Ich brauch 'ne Wanne Eiswasser...

Edward: Hey, ich bin zwar alt. Aber nach meinem Führerschein zu folge bin ich 17, ja. Also bin ich jünger. Theoretisch...Mh...Naja, ich weiß ich bin doch ETWAS älter *hust* Aber Bella und ich lieben uns nun mal *verträumt guck*. Sie ist überigens kein Kind. Sie ist volljährig. Jaaa...

Seth: Und ich stelle ihm nicht die Schau. Okay, ich bin heisser, kuschliger und netter und sehte zudem noch tausendmal besser aus, aber Edward hat...aussergewöhnliche...Haare?!

Edward: *schmoll* Sie hat ja sowas von Recht *heul* Ich bin sooo unbesonders.

Seth: Nein, du bist schlau...und...so....

Edward: Schlau und was noch? *fragend guck*

Seth: Schlau und...klug?!

Edward: Juhu, ich bin schlau UND klug *happy sein*

Moderatorin: Ich erklär ihm am besten nicht, dass das so gut wie das gleiche ist. *räusper* Am besten wir machen einfach mal weiter. Die nächsten Fragen an euch kommen von BellaSwan-Cullen.

Eine Frage hab ich an Eddy bezüglich Seth:

Zupft er ihm manchmal die Flöhe aus?

So als Freundschaftsdienst=)

Und findet Seth Eddy eigentlich in igrendeiner Weise attraktiv,

wenn er so viel mit ihm zu tun haben will? =)

Noch ne Frage an Seth: Kann ich mal kommen un deine Flöhe rauszupfen?

=)

Ed: Ja, manchmal zupfe ich ihm schon die Flöhe aus. Man, der Junge hat aber auch Flöhe. Haufenweise. Millionen. Milliarden. Trillio-

Seth: Jaja, wir habens verstanden.

Ed: -nen. So jetzt ist mein Satz zu Ende. Emmett hat sehr viel Spaß mit den Flöhen. Er hält sie sich als Haustiere. Er füttert sie sogar. Mit Grizzly-Blut. *kopfschüttel*

Er gibt ihnen sogar Namen. So wie `Heinz` oder `Walter`.

Seth: Ich mag Walter. Der ist sooo knuffig.

Ed: Naja...er beisst.

Seth: Ach, und du nicht oder wie?

Ed: Doch...na und. Ich darf das. Ich bin größer.

Moderatorin: *denk* Kindergarten hier.

Ed: *Moderatorin anfunkeln* Das habe ich gehört.

Moderatorin: *denk* Scheiße!!!

Ed: Tja hahaaaaa

Seth: Um mal auf die Frage für mich zurückzukommen...Ich finde Edward..ein bisschen attraktiv. Naja...aber bald werde ich mich sicher prägen und dann werde ich ihn verlassen müssen.

Ed: Neinnn!!! *heul*

Seth: Nicht weinen. Ich werde dich immer lieb haben. *kopf tätschel*

Und klar, du darfst gern ma kommen und `Horst` und `Ingeborg` aus meinem Fell zupfen, BellaSwan-Cullen.

Moderatorin: Na, dass wird sicher lustig. Hier kommen die nächsten Fragen von edward-bite-me.

Hi, seth, du bist der einzige Werwolf, den ich wirklich mag. Ich finds cool, dass du mit Edward befreundet bist, obwohl er ein Vampir ist und Vampire eure Feinde.

Es ist doch sicher iwie doof die eigene Schwester im Rudel zu haben, oder? Ich stell mir das blöd vor...

Uiii... ich hab noch ne allgemeine Frage: Wie ist es so ein Werwolf - oh tschuldige ein Formwandler in Wolfgestalt - zu sein?

Wusstest du überhaupt, dass ihr eigentlich Formwandler seid?

Eddie, hmmm, was könnte ich dich denn fragen?

Ja, wann hast du dich dazu entschieden so stalkerhaft zu sein und jede Nacht bei Bella vorbeizuschauen? (Mal, ehrlich, das ist doch stalkerhaft...., oder nicht?)

Hast du dich manchmal so einsam gefühlt, bevor du Bella hattest?

Und, rein Interessehalber, wie schmeckt Bellas Blut?

Seth: Danke *gerührt ist*. Es ist nett, dass du mich magst. Naja...ja am Anfang wars sehr doof mit Leah. Sie tut so als wäre ich ein kleines Baby *schmollt* Dabei bin ich schon groß. Auch ohne High Heels.

Ed: Du trägst High Heels???

Seth: *hust* Nein!!!!

Ed: Ahaaaa....

Seth: *Füße unter Sofa tu*

Aber Leah kann auch richtig cool sein. Ich weiß ja, dass sie nur auf mich aufpassen will. Sie is ne tolle große Schwester. Auch wenn sie Edward mehr lieb haben soll!!!

Bevor wir die Volturi getroffen hatten,wusste niemand von uns das wir keine richtigen Werwölfe, sondern nur Formenwandler sind. Das hat uns alle ein wenig geschockt. Wir fragen uns, ob es auch sein kann, dass sich unser nächstes Mitglied zum Beispiel in ein Kanninchen verwandelt...Aber ich glaub eher nicht. Obwohl..das wäre cool.

Und ein Formenwandler zu sein ist megacool. Du kannst dich in ein Tier verwandeln und schnell rennen. Yeah!!! *cool grins*

Ed: 1. Ich weiß, das ist vllt wirklich etwas stalkerhaft wegen dem `Nachts-Bei-Bella-Vorbeischauen`, aber ich liebe es, ihr beim Schlafen zuzusehen/hören. Und hätte ich vllt nicht gehört, dass sie mich mag, dann wäre das ganze vllt ganz anders ausgegangen und ich hätte sie vllt umgebracht *schaudern*

, ich hab mich oft einsam gefühlt. Besonders, da meine restliche Familie ja immer einen Partner hatte und ich als einziger allein war. Sie hatten alle ihre große Liebe gefunden, und ich...war allein *schnief*

3. Und Bellas Blut schmeckt...GEIL!!! Also so lecker. Wie Schokolade mit Erdbeeren und Sahne und so...Okay vllt doch nicht ganz so merkwürdig. Aber einfach köstlich. Mh..Bella..wo bist du? Komm mal zu Onkel Eddy. Er hat Hunger.

Moderatorin: Jaaaa...also dann machen wir einfach weiter, bevor Bella gefressen wird.

Die nächste Frage kommt von: She Loves Books

edward:

und: wie stylst du deine haare wirklich? und komm uns nicht damit, die würden "von natur aus perfekt liegen"^^

Ed: Das macht meine Mami. Mit Spucke. *rot werden würd wenn er könnte*

Moderatorin: IHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

Ed: *schäm*

Esme: *ihn umarmen* Mein Schatz, mein armer kleiner Schatz. Dafür musst du dich doch nicht schämen.

Ed: Auch nicht dafür, dass ich nachts Windeln trage? *schnief*

Esme: Nein, dass is doch noch ganz normal in deinem Alter.

Moderatorin: *murmel* Klar, mit 108 is man ja wieder in dem Alter wo man Windeln braucht.

Ich wusste nur nicht, dass das auch für Vampire gilt.

Wir machen einfach mal weiter...Die nächsten tollen Fragen kommen von: novelia.

Zuerst die Fragen an Seth:

Wie schaffst du es so eine tolle Frohnatur zu sein?

Hättest du Lust eine Freundin zu haben? *augenklimper*

(Nein, ich fühle mich nicht schrecklich als single, aber

solche Chancen muss man ausnutzen xD)

Krieg ich ein Autogramm?^^

An Edward:

Wie läuft es so mit Bella und dir?

Wieso stehst du auf brünett und nicht auf blond und co.?

(Hab da nichts gegen, bin schließlich auch brünett xD)

Gibts irgendwas neues im Cullen-Clan?

Und: Was denk ich gerade?^^

Seth: Ich bin happy, weil mein Glas immer halb voll und nicht halbleer ist. JAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

Ed: Check ich nicht!

Moderatorin: Ich auch nicht!

Seth: Ich auch nicht!

Ed: Du hast das doch gesagt!

Seth: Oh!!!! Naja, es is einfach so. Wenn du Happy bist ist das Leben viel tollerererer.

Ed: Das Wort gibs nicht.

Seth: Klugscheißer!

Ed: *heul* Mamiiiii...sag ihm ich bin kein Klugscheißer.

Esme: Böser Seth!!! *tadeln*

Seth: Sorry Mrs.C.

Moderatorin: Mrs.C. Geiler Name.

Seth: Jap, klar ich hätt gern ne Freundin. Dann muss ich nicht mehr so viel trauern, dass Eddy schon vergeben ist. *dich knuddeln*

*Blatt nehmen* *Autogramm drauf schreiben* Hier, Schatz! *grinst*

Ed: Mit mir und Bella läuft es sehr gut. Unser Sexleben ist toll!!!

Esme: Edward *auf Hinterkopf schlag*

Ed: Mummy...wofür war das?

Esme: Es schauen etwas jüngere Kinder zu.

Ed: Sorry *schäm*

Esme: Das heißt, du musst heute Nacht ohne Nachtlicht schlafen! *streng guck*

Ed: NEINNNNNNNNN!!!!! *heulend auf dem Boden wälz*

Esme: Doch, mein Freundchen.

Ed: Aber ich hab doch Angst im Dunkeln!!!

Esme: Das ist nicht mein Problem. Das has du dir selbst zuzuschreiben!

Ed: *schluchz*

Ich steh auf brünett *schnief*, weil die Farbe perfekt zu meinen Haaren passt.

Und, weil ich auf Blondinen-Witze stehe und dann ja immer lachen müssten, wenn ich meine Freundin ansehen würde...

Ja, es gibt was Neues. Em und Rose wollen mal wieder heiraten. Zum Wievielten Mal jetzt? Zum 54?

Und du denkst gerade an.....KEKSE!!!!

*allwissend ist*

Moderatorin; UH UH Ich denk gerad auch an Kekse!!!

Nächsten Fragen von BellaCullen94:

meine Frage an Seth:

*Team Seth T-Shirt anzieh*

"WILLST DU MIT MIR GEHEN/DICH AUF MICH PRÄGEN"Ich find dich viel geiler als Edward! *ganz lieb gugg*

ICH LIEBE DICH :-)

Frage an Edward:

Ähm... kanns sein, dass du ein WENIG pädophil bist? *ICH LIEB DICH AUCH!!!!!! aber du hast ja bella :-)*

Frage an Edward UND Seth:

Wie is das so, mit eurem natürlichen Feind befreundet zu sein? Welche Vortele hat es? Welche Nachteile?

Seth: Klar....dann müsst ihr euch mich aber teilen. *grins*

Ed: NEIN ICH BIN NICHT PÄDOPHIL!!! IMMER NOCH NICHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Seth: Es hat viele Vorteile, zum Beispiel, wenn wir Feinde haben (zum beispiel die Volturi) dann können wir uns verständigen und Ed greift mich ja auch nich an, wenn ich ma komme und dann können wir reden ohne zu kämpfen. Das ist schon mal schlau!!!

Ed: Und Nachteile...mein Bruder macht sich darüber lustig, weil ich mit nem Hund befreundet bin.

Emmett; Haha Haha. Edward hat nen Hund als Freund!!! *lachen*

Ed: Na und, du has dumme Flöhe als Freunde!!!

Em: Hey, beleidige hier nich meine Schatzis!!!

Ed: *Augen verdreh* Sorry!!!!

Moderatorin: So und nun die Fragen von She-Loves-A-Vampire.

Edward: Heiratest du mich? *mit Augen klimper*

Wie ist mit Bella und ihrem bescheuertem Werwolffreund? *ängstlich zu Seth guck*

Seth: Magst du die Cullens?

Findest du Edward genauso heiß wie ich? *g*

Bringst du Jacob für mich um? *Bettelblick*

Beide: Wollt ihr euch eigentlich auch ans Leder oder mögt ihr euch einigermaßen, (wie man sich halt unter Erzfeinden mögen kann..)?

Ed: Ja klar, wir können heiraten. Warte kurz *Alice anrufen* Alice, jaja ja genau. Ja, du organisierst sie dann!? Ja, ja ist gut, danke. Ciao Schwesterherz *aufleg*

Sie organisiert unsere Hochzeit.

Und deine andere Frage versteh ich gerad nicht, sorry. Vllt stellst du sie noch mal, so das ich sie verstehe und ich komm dann nächstes mal extra nochmal um sie zu beantworten.

Seth: Jap ich liebe die Cullens. Sie sind TOLL. Und sie kochen richtig Super!!!!! *yamyam*

Jap Jap , Edward is schon ein bisschen heiß *ihm zuzwinker* *kichern*

Wieso soll ich Jake umbringen? Mh...

Ed: Ich bring ihn gern um....

Seth: Okay, Ed bringt ihn für dich um!

Und wir mögen uns ganz dollelelelelelelelele

Ed: Das Wort gibs nicht!

Seth: Klugsch-... Ach ich sags nicht, dann heult er gleich wieder.

Moderatorin; Ja verdammt und uns sind die Taschentücher ausgegangen. Machen wir also mit den Fragen von LilianCullen weiter.

Edward: Wie ist es zu wissen, dass Nessie einen Werwolf liebt, der vorher noch dazu in deine Frau verliebt war? Würdest du mich auch adoptieren und verwandeln *lieb guckt*

Seth: Wie war es, als du und edward gegen Victoria gekämpft habt?

Wie hälst du es mit Leah aus?

Ed: Naja...eig konnte sie ja keinen besseren finden. Er ist stark und kann gut auf sie aufpassen. Und er liebt sie überalles. Allerdings zum Glück bis jetzt noch nicht auf diese Art und Weise. Und ja, er hat meine Bella geliebt. Aber wahrscheinlich nur, weil sein Inneres wusste, dass mal in Bella etwas entstehen würde, dass er mehr als alles andere auf der Welt lieben wird. Und jetz sind sie zum Glück gute Freunde. So wie es hätte immer sein sollen.

Und klar ich adoptier und verwandlte dich. Wow unsere Familie is jetz sicher schon riesig, mit all den neuen. Wuhhh!!!!

Seth: Als Ed und ich gegen Vicky *grinst* gekämpft hatten...man das war schon geil!!! Richtig geil!!! Wir haben sie fertig gemacht. Hahhhhhhh *Kampfgeschrei*

Und wie ich es mit Leah aushalte? Ohrenzu und durch *kichert*

Moderatorin: So und noch ne Frage von VolturiJane an Seth.

"Wie hälst du das unter den ganzen Vampiren eigentlich aus?"

Seth: Ich sag nur eins- Nase zu und durch!!!!!!!!!

Moderatorin: Ich finde die stinken nicht.

Ed: Aber wenn Emmett pupst...

Seth: Bahhh....!!! DAS STINKT

Moderatorin: Na dann hoffen wir doch mal, das Emmett gestern kein Bohnen Blut getrunken hat.

So und nun eine Frage von Jaspers Hottie.

seth: Warum stehst du so auf der seite der cullens?

Hast du etwa heimlich was mit Alice?

Seth: Ne, ich hab nich was mit mit Edward *kichert* Scherz...was mit Carlisle. *grinst*

Carlisle: Musstes du es verraten?

Seth: Sorry, Liebling

Carlisle: Macht nichts *wild mit Seth knutschen*

Ed: LEUTE!!!

Esme: Oh man...naja ich bins ja gewöhnt

Carlisle: *wieder auf seinen Platz setz*

Moderatorin; Und nun die letzte frage von Emotionsqueen....an Jacob.

Kann ich Jacob haben? Für immer?*riesengroße Augen bekomm*

Alle ausser Nessie: Na klar!!!!

Emmett: *aufstehn* Scheiße. Gestern gabs Bohnen Blut. *pupsen*

Erde: *beben*

Alle: *ohnmächtig auf den Boden fall*

(Ausser die schlaue Moderatorin die sich eine Klammer auf die Nase gesteckt hat)

Moderatorin: *total bekloppt sprech mit ner Klammer auf der Nase* So und nun sage ich ByeBye und bis nächstes Mal!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SO Ihr dürft euch aussuchen, wer in meine Show kommt als nächstes. Und zwar der, der das erste Review schreibt und gleich natürlich dazu schreibt, wen er in der Show haben will (können auf mehrere sein...)

Und dann schreib ich eine Notiz, wer in meine Show kommt und ihr schreibt dann wieder Fragen an den/die jenigen. Okay...also wer als erstes ein Reviews schreibt, darf es sich aussuchen...Hehe

Byebye =)


	11. Notiz

Okay...Erdbeereis war die erste^^ und sie wünscht sich Nessie. Also alle Fragen an Renesmee bitte.....=)


	12. Nessie

Hallo Hallo Hallo, was geht Leute? Yo, ich bin voll der Checker. Yeah!!! Ähm, ja *räusper*

Am besten ich hör auf scheiße zu labbern und beginne mit meiner Show xD

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moderatorin: *kommt in den Raum getanzt* ,,Yeah Leute, PARTY TIME!!!!``

DJ: *musik auflegen*

*Die Menge tanzt,gröllt und schwingt mit den Armen*

Dicker,kleiner,alter Mann mit Schnauzer: *rumbrüll* ,,WAS SOLL DAS??? Das hier ist keine Disco sondern eine Talkshow, MEINE Talkshow, also Musik aus, hinsetzten und KLAPPE HALTEN.``

Moderatorin: ,,Huch, der is genau wie ich. Schnell reizbar. NAJOR...egal...am besten wir fangen mal an bevor mein Boss gleich einen Herzinfakt gekommt. Mh..vielleicht vererbt er mir ja die Talkshow, dann gehört die nur mir. NUR MIR.`` *böse lachen*

,,Also am besten begrüßen wir erst mal unseren heutigen Gast. Die kleine süße Nessie. Komm rein, Süße.``

Kleine,süße Nessie: *reinkomm* *winkt ihren Fans* ,,Danke, danke ich liebe euch alle.`` *setzt sich*

Moderatorin; ,,Uhhh, bist du schnucklig.`` *quicken*

Nessie: Danke.

Moderatorin: Da mir keine dummen Sprüche oder Taten einfallen,fangen wir einfach mal an.

Also die ersten Fragen kommen von : BellaSwan-Cullen

Stinkt Jacob für dich? Nicht ein bisschen?

Magst du seine Flöhe? *grins*

Un ja...

Willst du meine Schwester sein???

Ich würde dich jeden Tag schminken,

jetz hab ich ja nur nen kleinen Bruder

und der lässt sich nicht schminken

und ist außerdem kein süßer Halbvampir=)

Also bitte,bitte,sei meine Schwester!

Du kannst ja ein gutes Wort bei Carlisle für mich einlegen,

dann werd ich vielleicht adoptiert=)

Nessie: *grinst* Nein, mein Jacob stinkt für mich nicht. Für mich riechen alle gut. Werwölfe (Formenwandler), Vampire und Menschen *grinst und zeigt ihre weißen Zähne*

Moderatorin: Aber du frisst mich nicht oder? *panisch umschau*

Nessie: *seufz* Nein, dann krieg ich Hausarrest von Daddy.

Moderatorin; Gut, ich mag deinen Daddy. Er ist mein Lebensretter.

Nessie: Und ich mag seine Flöhe *kichert* Allerdings bin ich nicht so bekloppt wie Onkel Emmett.

Emmett: *rennt durchs Studio mit einem Glas voll Flöhe und knurrt jeden an der dem Glas zu nahe kommt*

Nessie: Und klar will ich deine Schwester sein. Ich hab nämlich leider keine Geschwister, weil mein Eltern nicht in der Lage sind Kinder zu zeugen. Ich glaub die sind zu doof!

Edward: Nessie, wir sind nicht zu doof. Der Storch will einfach nicht mehr kommen!

Nessie: Man Dad, du glaubst doch nicht wirklich mehr an die Story mit dem Storch der die Babys bringt, oder? *verdreht die Augen*

Edward: Doch und die `Story`ist wahr!

Nessie: DAD, ich bin alt genug, ja. Ich weiß das man ficken muss um Babys zu kriegen.

Edward: RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN, du gehst sofort nach Hause und da dann ab auf dein Zimmer.

Nessie: Aber Dad, ich muss doch erst das Interview zu ende machen.

Zuschauer: *nicken und Edward böse Blicke zu werfen*

Edward: Na gut.... aber das wird Folgen haben, junges Fräulein.

Nessie: Man,man,man. Väter!!!

Und ich lege gern ein gutes Wort für dich bei Opa Carlisle ein. *lächeln*

Moderatorin; *immernoch damit beschäftigt Edward böse Blicke zuzuwerfen*

Ach so jaja...nächste Frage..ach ja...ähm ah ja genau...die nächsten Fragen kommen von Erdbeereis.

Fragen an Nessie:

~Bist du eher ein Papa- oder ein Mama-Kind?

~Hättest du Rosalie als "Mama" akzeptiert, wenn Bella gestorben wäre?

~Wen magst du lieber-Emmett oder Jasper?

~Wünscht du dir nicht manchmal Geschwister? Oder reicht dir Jacob zum Spielen?

Nessie: Mh...das wechselt immer. Wenn meine Mama mir was verbietet, dann hab ich Papa lieber. Und wenn Papa ma wieder böse zu Jacob ist oder so peinlich ist wie eben gerade, dann hab ich Mama lieber. Aber eigentlich liebe ich ja beide *hustet*^^

Wäre meine Mama gestorben...das wäre schrecklich gewesen. Schließlich hätte ich dann Schuld gehabt *schnieft*

Ed&Bella: *sie knuddeln und trösten*

Nessie: Man verpisst euch, ich war noch nicht fertig. *lächelt sie an, damit sie merken das sie das nicht böse gemeint hat^^*

Ed&Bella: *wieder auf ihre Plätze setzen*

Nessie: Ich weiß nicht, ob ich Rosalie als Mama akzeptiert hätte. Sie ist toll, keine Frage, aber nichts geht über die richtige Mami.

Und dann hab ich natürlich beide meine bekloppten Onkels lieb. Die erlauben mir viel mehr als meine Eltern. Zum Beispiel zeigt mir Onkel Jasper Kriegsfilme und Onkel Emmett hat mir erklärt wie das mit dem Baby-Machen geht.

Edward: DUUU *auf Emmett zeig der mit seinem Glas in einer Ecke steht*. Sie ist ein Baby. Du darfst ihr so etwas nicht erzählen.

Jasper: Jaaaaa!!!!

Edward: Und du bist ruhig. Du bist genauso schlimm. Ihr habt beide Hausarrest.

Jasper&Em: *meckern* Du bist nicht unser Dad

Edward: *Todesblick zu werf*

Jasper&Em: *Still sein*

Nessie: Und, ja manchmal wünsche ich mir halt Geschwister. Aber mit Jacob allein ist es auch okay.

Moderatorin: Hoffentlich geht das Glas gleich nicht auf *Emmetts Glas misstrauisch beäug*

So und nun zu unser nächsten Frage von BlackAngel22. Uhh ein Neuzugang.

Frage an Nessie:

Wie ist das so einen Vater zu haben, der deine Gedanken hört?

Ist das nicht manchmal maga peinlich?

Nessie: Ja, und wie. Immer wenn ich an was...privates denke weiß er es dann sofort. Das ist mega peinlich. Stell dir ma vor dein Vater wüsste immer was du denkst. *schaudern* Das ist GRAUENVOLL!!!!!

Ed: Sorry, kanns nicht abstellen

Bella: *Schalter an Ed´s Kopf such*

Moderatorin: Und nun die Fragen von missdarkness:

Magst du deinen Spitznamen oder denkst du da auch immer ans Monster von Loch Ness?

und...wie konntest du Jacob beißen als du klein warst? Ich mein er stinkt und du liebst ihn...

und warum hast du Bella nach deiner Geburt gebissen?

Nessie: Also erst mal: Ich mag meinen Spitznamen. Er erinnert mich eigentlich gar nicht an das Monster von Loch Ness. Ich find den Namen cool. Und dann..ich hab Jake gebissen, weil...ähm...für mich riecht er ja gut und...keine ahnung...er is lecker *kichert*. Ausserdem macht es ihm nichts aus.

Und ich hab Bella nach meiner Geburt gebissen, weil ich Hunger hatte. *auf Bäuchlein guck* Ganz dolle Hunger!!!

Moderatorin: Hab auch Hunger!!! Aber ich muss ja erst zu Ende moderieren,sonst beschwert ihr euch. Also und nun zu den Fragen von edward-bite-me.

So liebe Nessie... da ich vergessen habe, welche Augenfarbe du hast frag ich dich das jetzt. ähmm.. Welche Augenfarbe hast du?

Wie ist es so schnell zu wachsen? ... Und ein halb Vampir zu sein?

Bist du jez schon 16???? *neugierig guck*

Wenn nicht, freust du dich darauf es zu werden?

So ich denk das wars!

Uiii.... willst du meine Freundin sein?

Nessie: Meine Augenfarbe ist Braun. Wie die von meiner Mami, als sie ein Mensch war.

Ich kenne es nicht anders. Ich bin schon immer schnell gewachsen, wie ihr sicher wisst. Kennt ihr den Film Benjamin Button, der kennt es auch nicht anders als jünger zu werden.

Und ein halb Vamp zu sein ist...cool^^. Ich kann Blut trinken und Menschenessen essen (obwohl Blut leckerer ist), ich kann draussen rumlaufen, ohne das es zu sehr auffällt das ich glitzer. Ich bin stark und schnell. Ich werde bald nicht mehr älter. Hallo, wie geil ist das *lacht*

Und ne, ich bin noch nicht 16, erst 14...aber ich freu mich riesig darauf. Das gibt ne geile PARTYYY!!!!

Und klar will ich deine Freundin sein. Willst du zu meinem Geburtstag kommen? Du bist herzlich eingeladen. Wir spielen ganz viele Spiele. Wie zum Beispiel `Wolfs-Rodeo`.

Moderatorin; Darf ich auch kommen? *lieb guck*

Nessie: KLAR!!! *lächelt*

Moderatorin; Okay, dann kommen jetzt die Fragen von meLLi. Noch ne Neue (ich liebe es, je mehr desto besser)

1. Wirst du wegen deinem schrecklichen Namen gemobbt ?

2. Wie ist es Edward als Vater zu haben ?

3. wie ist es so in Bella´s Bauch? und warum hast du ihr die rippen gebrochen ??

Nessie:

Mein Name ist nicht schrecklich *schmoll* Und ne ich werd nicht gemobbt. Die meisten kennen mich nur als Nessie. Nessie is cooler. Aber Renesmee ist auch okay.

Also Edward als Dad zu haben ist...schwierig. Schließlich kann er meine Gedanken lesen. Schlimm!!! Aber sonst ist es eigentlich ganz cool. Auch wenn er etwas streng und peinlich ist...

Und in Mamis Bauch war es schön. Weich und warm. Und ich hab ihr nicht extra die Rippen gebrochen. Da war so wenig Platz. Ich hab wirklich versucht es zu vermeiden.

Moderatorin; So und nun zu den Fragen von mina3. (ich glaub dich kenn ich auch noch nich,cool =) )

Du Nessie wie ist es so einen Werwolf als zukünftigen zu haben?

Und ist die Bella ne gute Mutter?

Und noch eine Frage

hört sich Jake eigentlich `who let the dogs out` an?

Nessie: Es gibt nichts besseres als einen Werwolf zum Freund zu haben. Die sind warm und kuschelig und man kann auf denen reiten. *denkt perverse Sachen beim Wort `reiten`*

Edward: NESSIE!!!!

Nessie: Sorry, Dad.

Und Bella ist ne super Mutti. Es gibt keine bessere. Ich hab sie ganz dolle lieb!!!

Und ja, das ist Jakes Lieblingslied. Er hört es rauf und runter. *genervt ist*.

Moderatorin: Nun zu den Vorletzten Fragen von edwardlovesbella.

1. stinkt jacob eigentlich auch für dich? ich meine, du bist ein HALBvampir ... =)

2. hättest du was dagegen, wenn ich jacob irgendwann mal umbringe, wenn ich das nächste mal biss zum abendrot lese und ihn mal wieder hasse? ich meine er ist dein freund (herzliches beileid) und da hast du ja ein wörtchen mitzusprechen =)

3. stört es dich eigentlich, dass edward alles mitbekommt, ich meine er hört ja deine gedanken ... hast du dann überhaupt geheimnisse vor deinen eltern?

4. kannst du bitte Edward sagen, das ich ihn über alles liebe?! *flehend schau*

Nessie: 1. Nein, tut er nicht *grinst* 2. Ähm...ja...da hätte ich schon was gegen...aber mach nur...manchma hat er es ja verdient.

3. Nein, ich hab leider keine Geheimnisse vor ihnen. Das so dumm...Zum Beispiel sagt mir Dad immer wann ich meine Regel bekommen, da er es in Tante Alice Visionen sieht. Das peinlich, wenn dein Dad dir das sagt.

4. Dad, sie liebt dich über alles.

Habs ihm gesagt *grins*

Moderatorin: Und nun die letzten Fragen von LilianCullen.

Nessie: Wie war es für dich, als du Jacob zum ersten mal gesehen hast?

Wie hast du dich gefühlt, als Bella gesagt hast, du solltest fliehen.

Wie hältst du es mit Charlie aus, ohne ihn zu beißen?

Willst du mich als Schwester?

Nessie: Als ich Jake das erste mal gesehen hab...fand ich ihn groß...und groß...er ist schon mächtig groß..aber er war mir von anfang an sympatisch.

Als Mami das zu mir gesagt hat, war ich sehr geschockt. Ich hatte Angst um das Leben meiner Eltern, meiner Familie. Ich war verdammt verzweifelt.

Charlie ist mein Opa, ich hab ihn lieb also beiße ich ihn nicht. Die Selbstbeherrschung hab ich wohl von meiner Mum.

NA KLAR, will ich ich dich als Schwester. Je mehr desto besser *grinst*

Moderatorin: Puhh das wars...*total groggy ist*

P.S. Wer als erstes ein Review schreibt, darf aussuchen wer als nächstes dran kommt!!!

Also auf auf und schreibennnnnnnn!!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Also und wenn ich den nächsten Stunden ganz viele Mails kriege, wo ganz liebe Sachen stehen, kriegt ihr ein Zusatzkapitel von unsere Moderatorin im Alltag....Wuhhh *applaus*

Und nun darf ich endlich was essen. JUHUUU^^


	13. notiz 2

Und unser nächster Gast ist.....MIKEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!


	14. Moderatorin 1

SO und hier unser geiles Zusatzkapitel zum Alltagsleben unserer Moderatorin *laolawelle* (oder wie man das schreibt *g*)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Also erst einmal möchte ich eins sagen, die Moderatorin wurde nach einem ganz bestimmten Abbild geschaffen. Nämlich MICH! (Okay, ich weiß das is grammatikalisch falsch, aber ich glaube ihr wisst wie ich das meine^^).

Denn genauso wie sie drauf ist, bin auch ich drauf. Was sie denkt, denke auch ich. Was sie sagt, sage ich auch, und wenn sie ihre Tage hat...dann hab ich sie auch. Zwillingeeeee!!! (haben zwillinge gleichzeitig ihre Tage? O.o gute Frage *grübel*).

Ich möchte euch jetzt einmal zeigen was oder wie ich sie ab heute nenne-Diana-(Deiäna ausgesprochen) so alles in ihrem Alltag erlebt.

Also es werden jetzt mehrere Kapitel von ihr auftauchen, was sie alles so macht. Und heute kommt ers mal ihr Steckbrief. (sie ist genau wie ich nur das sie nen andren Namen und ein anderes Alter hat)

Name: Diana Turner (wie Will Turner *schmacht*)

Alter: 24 (wie alt xD *nach falten such*)

Beruf: Moderatorin der beliebten Talkshow `Frag mal` die umbenannt wurde in `Talkshow von Diana Turner mit heißen Stars und Sternchen`. Okay, der Name ist noch bekloppter. Haha. Irgentwie lustig...

Hobbys: Moderieren, lesen, Musik hören, sich mit Promis treffen, FUN haben ^^

Liebt: - Alle Twilight Charakter (ausser Laurent, vor dem hat sie Angst und Lauren, weil sie so nen ähnlichen Namen hat und iwie dumm ist...)

- Bücher *lesen, lesen, lesen*

- Sonnenschein

- Urlaub, weil sie dank der Talkshow sau reich ist und überall hinfliegen kann wo sie will.

- ihre Zuschauer *knuddeln*

-...

Hasst: - Regen

- Wenn Edward ihre Gedanken liest,weil sie manchmal pöse pöse Sachen denkt auch Moderatorinen haben ihre Bedürfnisse xD)

- Alle Leute, die ihre Show nicht lieb haben *heult*

Sie ist: - hyperaktiv, zickig, anspruchsvoll, total intelligent, super hyper wunderschön (*hust* nein überhaupt nicht eingebildet hier xD) und voll quitschig.

Freund: Im moment keinen obwohl sie ja sehr für Edward schwärmt, der leider vergeben ist. Naja, aber sie hat schon Stefan aus Rumänien im Blick (*g* bissl alt für sie aber egal)

Freunde: Alle Twilight Charas, mit denen sie sich häufig trifft (wie ihr gleich merken werdet).

Los geht´s !!!

......................................................................................................................................................

,,TAXI, TAXI!!!!!!!!`` Hallo, wieso hielt kein Taxi??? ,,Verdammte scheiße, ich bin schwanger und meine Wehen haben gerade angefangen!!!`` Ahh,endlich hielt jemand. Schnell sprang ich hinein und seufzte erleichtert. Es war verdammt schwer, ein Taxi in L.A. zu bekommen. Obwohl hier so viele rumfuhren.

Naja...,,Ich musste einmal nach Forks bitte.`` ,,Nach Forks?,``fragte mich der Taxifahrer verdutz, als er gerade auf den Parkplatz des Krankenhauses fuhr. ,,Ja,nach Forks. Aber Zack Zack,``maulte ich. War der immer so schwer von Begriff?

,,Aber ich versteh nicht. Ich dachte sie bekämen ein Kind.`` Er drehte sich um und starrte auf meinen Bauch. ,,Hey, sie, glotzen sie nicht so. Und nun bringen sie mich nach Forks. Aber Dalli!!!`` Ich schaute auf die Uhr. Ich war schon spät dran.

Der Taxifahrer grummelte, drehte sich um und starte den Motor wieder, um sich endlich auf den Weg nach Forks zumachen.

Nach ein paar Stunden, waren wir da. Das Taxi hielt vor der Abbiegung in den Wald, wo ich ihn hingelotst hatte. Ich schaute auf den Zähler, der mir anzeigte, wieviel ich bezahlen musste. Uh, wuhh, das war teuer. Naja, ich hatte ja genug Geld.

Ich überreichte dem Fahrer das Geld, der daraufhin leuchtende Augen bekam und stieg aus. Dann ging ich den Weg entlang zu dem weißen,großen Haus.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuhh, und was wird sie da wohl erwarten. Keine Ahnung...egal!!!


	15. Mike Newton

SÖÖÖÖÖÖ da bin ich dann auch ma wieder^^ mit meinerm neuen Kapitel....logischer Weise, hach bin ich schlau.

Ich dachte mir ich erzähl euch ma was von meinem Tag (gestern), irgentwem muss ich es ja erzählen!^^

Gestern hatte ich Schule!!! *wowwwwwww* Erst ma musst ich ne Lateinarbeit schreiben *heul* Und ich sehe eine Note die größer ist als 3 auf mich zufliegennnn

Latein ist schwer und dumm...obwohl manchmal gehts...aber nein es ist dumm!

Dann hatte ich Geschichte...oder wie ich es nenne `Die Zeit des Wachkomas`.

Worüber reden wir im Moment noch ma in Geschichte? Ähm...KEKSEEE???!!!!

Genau, das wars.

Dann hatte ich schwimmen...schwimmen in der Schule ist grausam. Alles so...nass und kalt xD

Naja...und heute mein peinlicher Bikini Vorfall *hust* das will ich jetzt nich näher erläutern......

Naja ich hör ma auf euch zu langweilen und wollte noch eine Sache sagen....ICH HAB BALD GEBURTSTAG!!!!!! Am 16.3.

Also könnt ihr mir da ja VIELLEICHT ein paar Birthday Mails schicken oder so...ICH LIEBE ALLES WAS MIT MEINEM GEBURTSTAG ZU TUN HAT. ICH BIN BIRTHDAY SÜCHTIG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Und dann bitte ich alle die diese Story gerade lesen um eine Schweigeminute für die Opfer und Angehörigen des Amoklaufes in der Nähe von Stuttgart. Mich hat dies alles sehr getroffen und als ich die Zeitungsartikel gelesen habe, hab ich sogar geweint. Mich schockiert es sehr, wie ein Mensch so etwas tuen kann und ich hoffe wirklich sehr, das dies nie, nie, nie, nie,nie,nie,nie wieder vorkommt.

Okay jetz gehts aber los mit dem Kapitel:

......................................................................................................................................................

Moderatorin (bzw. Diana^^): Hallo meine Schatzis, was gehn so? Yo was gehtn? Wat gehtn alter? Was gehtn?

Boss: Machst jetz einen auf Hopper?

Diana: Ich passe mich meinem Gast an.

Boss: Mike is Hopper?

Diana: Yo in meiner Vorstellung schon!!!

Boss: Ah..okay!!!! Deswegen auch die Schlabberhose und das Schlabbershirt

Diana: Yo Man!!!

Also meine Friendzzz, heute gehts ab hier mit Hippi Hoppi Mikeyyyyyy!!!!!!

My homii hier, yo!

Und hier issa auch schon.....MIKEEEEE!!!

Mike: *reinkomm* Yo, man was gehtn?

Diana: Alles klärchen und bei dir Alter?

Mike: Yo man voll krass ey!

Diana: Yo man weiste was hier, alter ich fang jetz ma voll krass mit den Fragen hier an alles klärchen?

Mike: Yo Man!

Diana: Okay Alter! Hier die erste Frage von `she loves books`:

Bist du eig. immer so hartnäckig, oder nur, wenns um Bella geht?

und, sei ehrlich, wie findest du Jessica?

Mike: Hallo ja krass man, ja ich bin immer ein bisschen hartnäckig ja, und hey alter jeder weiß das ICH der voll korrekte Held der Story bin. Hallo Edward ja man der is voll nich so cool wie ich. Und Bella liebt ja eh mich. Yo!

Und Jessica, meine kleine Schnegge...najorrr die is schon voll korrekt. Bissl zickig...aber okay!

Diana: Yo und nun zur Frage von `missdarkness`.

Hallo Mike du kleiner Bastard.

Stehst du noch auf Bella?

Weißt du dass die Cullens Vampire sind?

Bist du mit Jessica zusammen?

Bist du schwul?

Mike: Also erst ma, hallo du....*überleg* blöde Kuh..yeah bäm voll das geile Schimpfwort. Man ich bin sooo cool!!!!

Und dann ich steh nich auf Bella ja, sondern die steht auf mich. Hallo guck mich ma an. Ich bin voll cool ja, voll geil bin ich. Und ähm...die Cullens sind Vampire? Okayyy....*aufstehen und kreischend im Kreis renn* *gegen Wand lauf* *wieder zum Sofa krabbeln und hinsetz* Ich bin mit Jessy Schneggchen net zusammen...aber die liebt mich...wie jedes Girl! Und ich bin nicht schwul ja. JAAA!!!!!!! Äh NEINNNN!!! Oder so...du weiß schon was ich meine...also ich bin nich schwul ja!!!

Diana: Na dann *zweifelnd guck* Die nächste voll krasse Frage kommt von `LilianCullen`.

Hey Mike:

1. Bist du auf Edward eifersüchtig?

2. Weißt du, was die Cullens sind?

3. Wie hälst du es mit Jessica aus.

4. Wie findest du Nessie?

Mike: Hallo, nein weißte der is auch mich eifersüchtig. Hallo, den liebt niemand ja. Ich mein wer liebt schon Edward???

Diana: Ähm lass mich überlegen...ähm...ALLE??!!!??!!

Mike: Mein Favo is ja Jacob!

Diana: Schwuchtel!

Mike: Bösessss Wort!!!

Diana: Ja sorry hab nicht gegen schwule, aber gegen dich, denn du bist dumm und sooo!!!

Mike: Gerade haste noch gesagt ich bin dein homi!

Diana: Bin schwanger, hab Stimmungsschwankungen!

Mike: AHHHH!

Ja und die Cullens sind Freaks ja, die sind...Freaks!

Diana: Das sagtes du bereits.

Mike: Klappe! Und Jessy Schnegge is okay. Die macht alles für mich. Voll praktisch!

Und wer ist Nessie? Das Monster von Loch Ness? *aufstehen und kreischend im Kreis renn* *gegen Wand lauf* *wieder zum Sofa krabbel und hinsetz*

Diana: Ähm...ja....

So und nun die nächsten Fragen von `edwardlovesbella`.

1. Okay, nicht beleidigt sein, aber merkst du nicht, dass Bella absolut kein Interesse an dir hat?!

2. Bist du jetzt eigentlich mit Jessica zusammen oder nicht *augenbraue hochzieh*

Mike: Bella hat Interesse, die liebt mich voll und über alles. Die kann gar nicht ohne mich. Die is süchtig nach mir. DIE LIEBT MICH!!!!

Diana: Wunschdenken, heh?

Mike: Und ne my Schnegge und ich sind net zusammen. Is mehr so ne Affaire oder so. Sie is so mittelmäßig im Bett...

Diana: Wollte keiner wissen... Nun die nächste Frage von `blutfee`

Was denkst du wirklich über Jessica?

Findest du Edward sieht gut aus?

Magst du Jacob und co?

Mike: Wie schon gesagt, Jess is gut zum ausnutzen, mittelmäßig im Bett, ne kleine Schlampe...najorrrr iwas muss ich ja f******

Diana: Uhhh böses Wort *schimpfen*

Mike: Edward sieht nicht so gut aus wie ich, aber es geht. Ich will ihn nackt sehen *kichern*

Diana: Ajjjjjjjjjjjjjjjaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mike: *hust*

Diana: Wuhh und nun zu den Fragen von `resa94`.

-Warum bist du so ein Bella-Stalker gewesen??

-Liebst du Jess wirklich???

-Weißt du von den Cullens?(von ihrem GEHEIMNIS*gruselige geräusche mach*

-BIST DU SCHWUL??(er sieht im film so aus...xD)

-Weißt du von Jake?(von seinem GEHEIMNIS*gruselige geräusche mach*

-Wie findest du Eric??

Mike: Ich bestalk die nicht, sonder die mich. Die is sooo süchtig nach mir. Die ruft mich immer an und so und die liebt mich.

*angst bei den Geräuschen krieg* Ja, die sind Vampire!!! *aufstehen und kreischend im Kreis renn* *gegen Wand lauf* *wieder zum Sofa krabbeln und hinsetz*

Diana: MANNN

Mike: FRAUUU

ICH BIN NICHT SCHWULLLLLL!!!!!!!

Jakes Geheimniss? *aufstehen und kreischend im Kreis renn* *gegen Wand lauf* *wieder zum Sofa krabbeln und hinsetz*

Eric is lol...und er is gut im Bett *nicken*

Diana: *hust* Nun zu den Fragen von `novelia`.

Also, ich hab irgendwo mal gelesen, dass du der beliebteste

Junge der Schule gewesen sein sollst, bevor die Cullens kamen!

Stimmt das?

Dann: Bist du eigentlich schwer von kape oder so? Wie kannst du

immer noch eifersüchtig sein, wenn Bella und Edward doch

zusammen sind! Also... hmpf... das fand ich nicht toll...

Mike: Hallo ich bin immernoch der beliebteste Schüler. War ich immer und werde ich auch immer sein! FOREVER AND FOREVER AND FOREVER!!!!

Diana: Cool, das gleiche hat Edward gesagt...Am Ende!!!!

Mike: Ahh...Und so die sind nicht zusammen ja, die Bella die liebt mich. MICHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

Diana: *ohren zuhalt* Au...nun zur Frage von `meLLi`.

hast du Edward schon gehasst bevor er dir bella weggeschnappt hat ?

Mike: Er hat mir Bella nicht weggeschnappt. Sie liebt mich. Und ich hasse ihn nicht. Ich hasse ihn nur. Das ist ein Unterschied. Ein sehr großer. Und ich hasste ihn schon immer. Denn er hat Emmett als Bruder und Emmett ist hot!!!

Diana: *hustkrampf krieg* Hehe!

So nun zu den Fragen von -Leah-

Ähm... Wie ist es eigentlich so, der unbeliebteste Charakter zu sein? O.o

Ich mein, ich kenn ja viele Biss-Freaks/-Verrückte/-Fan(girl)s, aber von denen mag dich keiner... *schief guck*

Nicht ml ICH kann dich besonders gut leiden, und ich hab im Prinzip für jeden was übrig... o.Ô

Mike: ICH BIN NICHT UNBELIEBT! Jeder liebt mich! JEDER! ALLE! JEDER JEDER JEDER JEDER JEDER JEDER!!!!

Diana: Fragen von Erdbeereis:

Fühlst du dich manchmal gedisst von den anderen?

Liebst du Bella immer noch?

Mike: Die dissen mich nicht, Ich disse dieee! Ja ich bin der Oberchecker hier *nicken* Und bella liebt mich nicht ich sie!!!!!! Is ja klar. Wer das Buch richtig gelesen hat, checkt das auch!!!

Diana: Aha ich nich aber egal..nun zu den FriFroFragen von edward-bite-me

Mike... hmm... wie ist es so ahnungslos zu sein?

Ich mein, du weißt nicht, dass Vampire und Werwölfe überhaupt existieren, geschweige denn, dass Bella auch ein Vampir ist. (uups jetzt hab ich mich verplappert. sorry)

Nicht dass es mich interessiert, aber ist es nicht scheiße immer so bei Bella abzublitzen?

Und warum warst du eingentlich mit Jessica zusammen, wo du doch offensichtlich immer nur auf Bella standest?

Tja Mike, hast halt Pech gehabt. Aber Edward ist schöner, klüger, stärker, schneller und sowieso tausendmal besser als du!

Armer Mike!

Mike: Es gibt Vampire und Werwölfe? *aufstehen und kreischend im Kreis renn* *gegen Wand lauf* *wieder zum Sofa krabbeln und hinsetzen*

Bella lässt mich nicht abblitzen. ich lasse sie abblitzen. Sie liebt mich

Diana: Jaja wir habens gecheckt.

Mike: Schnegge und ich haben ne S**beziehung nichts weiter.

Man, Mike ist anstrengend...*kopfaua hat*

So und nun noch eine Special Frage an alle Vamps von resa94.

und noch eine frage an alle VAMPIRE: Wie findet ihr tanz der vampire(das musical)?

Ed; GEIL. Richtig geil. Ich liebe diese Musik *summen*

Emmett: LUSTIG!!! Da ist ein Schwamm und ein Seestern und...

Ed: Wir reden nicht von Spongebob!

Em: Upps!!!

Carlisle: Das Musical ist sehr schön gestaltet und äußerst ansprechend!

Esme: Ja, aber auch ein wenig gruselig. Emmett hat geweint als er das gesehen hat. Vor Angst!

Em: Ach, dieses Musical...*heulen* Das macht mir Angst, Mommiii!!!

Esme: *trösten*

Alice: Geile Kostüme!

Jasper: Viele Gefühle!

Rosalie: WO IST MEIN PREIS???

Alle: *seufzen*

............................................................................................................................................................

So also erst mal ich will hier niemanden Diskriminieren wegen Hopper und so, wollt nur iwas lustiges schreiben^^ also nicht das hier jemand so beleidigt is oder so

So dann war das ma wieder ein lahmes Kapitel sorry, mein Gehirn ist überstresst...

Ach ja und wer als erstes schreibt kriegt ma wieder die möglichkeit sich einen auszusuchen oder mehrere die kommen sollen. YO MAN!!!


	16. Notiz Volturi

Okay und nun im nächsten Kapitel kommen (auf Wunsch von -Leah-) die Volturiiiiii *applaus*

Das heißt Aro, Marcus und Caius *applaus noch ma*

Wuhhh!!!!

Bis dann


	17. Volturi

Sö Sö Sö...blöbb....lös göhts.........

Nöch mö önö klönö göschöchtö.

Einmal war ich bei ner Freundin aufm Geburtstag. Und wir haben ein Spiel gespielt. Worte erklären. Tabu nur das der andere dabei zum Beispiel ein Wasserglas austrinken muss beim erklären. So und ich musste ale Vokale gegen ö´s eintauschen und dann musste ich das Wort : Vampir erklären. So ich erst mal : Dör öst blöd. (der isst blut)

und die alle...hähh wer ist blöd^^

richtig lol...so nun gehts aber los hier.

......................................................................................................................................................

Nebel wabert über den Boden, alles ist in blaues, gruseliges Licht getaucht. Die Gestalt tritt aus dem Nebel heraus, ein schwarzer Umhang hängt über ihren Schultern. Ihr Kopf wird von einer Kapuze bedeckt. Ihre Augen die darunter hervorblicken sind rot.

Diana: Hallo, meine lieben Gäste. Wie ist euer Befinden? Ich hoffe doch das sie sich auf Schloss Volturi wohlfühlen. Heute haben wir alles in typischer Vampiratmosphäre.

Nur so fühlen sich unsere Gastgeber wohl.

Bitte begrüßt mit mir die Volturi. Aro, Marcus, Caius und ihre Wächterin, Jane.

Aro, Marcus, Caius und Jane betreten den dunklen Raum, setzen sich auf das Sofa und streichen ihre Umhänge glatt.

Diana: Ich freue mich sehr, dass wir heute ihre Gäste sein dürfen, in diesem wundervollem Schloss und das sie die Fragen unserer Zuschauer beantworten werden.

Aro: Ist doch selbstverständlich. Schließlich dürfen wir sie danach doch essen, oder?

Diana: Natürlich. Alle, außer mir. Ich werde noch gebraucht für die nächsten Shows.

Caius: Das werden wir natürlich berücksichtigen.

Diana: Vielen Dank!

Wir fangen nun mit den ersten Fragen von `-Leah-` an.

1. Wisst ihr eigentlich, dass ein Buch über Vampire geschrieben wurde, ein dazugehöriger Film gedreht und die halbe Welt über euch bescheid weiß? Ô.o

2. Wisst ihr, dass ihr in den Büchern vorkommt?

3. Kann ich der Garde beitreten? Ihr müsstet mich nur noch beißen...

4. Aro, lässt du Sulpicia für mich stehen? Biiiiiiiiitteeeeee? *Hundeaugen mach*

5. Was genau habt ihr gegen die Cullens? Ist der ganze Aufwand nur, weil sie Vegetarier sind? o.o Bella haben sie schließlich auch verwandelt...

6. Wie findet ihr das eigentlich, dass Renesmee (kurz Nessie) ein Halbvampir ist?

7. Wie steht ihr eigentlich dem Rudel der Gestaltwandler gegenüber?

Ja, das war's... Go Team Volturi!

Aro: Es wurden schon viele Bücher über unserein geschrieben. Dracula und so. Aber es heißt noch lange nicht, das nun die Welt über uns Bescheid weiß. Und wenn es doch so sein sollte, dann bitten wir den Autor oder die Autorin zu schreiben, dass dies alles nur ihrer Phantasie entsprungen sei und nicht auf Tatsachen beruhe. Und danach töten wir sie.

Marcus: Wir kommen in den Büchern vor? Ich glaube wir müssen dem Autor oder der Autorin echt mal einen `Besuch` abstatten.

Caius: Du willst der Garde beitretten? Meinst du denn, dass du eine besondere Fähigkeit haben wirst? Wenn nicht, dann können wir dich nicht gebrauchen.

Marcus: Wir können dich ja trotzdem beißen *Vampirfauchen mach*

Aro: Sulpicia für dich stehen lassen...vielleicht. Wir werden sehen.

Jane: Wir haben nicht gegen die Cullens, aber sie stoßen gerne an die Grenzen des Gesetzes, kurz davor die Grenzen zu übertreten.

Aro: Renesmee ist wirklich aussergewöhnlich. Wir werden das Wesen des Halbvampirs genauer beobachten und dokumentieren um genauer zu wissen, wie die Entstehung von so einem Wesen möglich ist.

Diana: Ich weiß es *hust*

Marcus: Die Gestaltwandler sind sehr fazinierend. Wir hätten gern welche als Wachhunde. Leider können wir sie nicht kontrolieren. Zu schade!

Diana: So und nun zu den Fragen von `BellaSwan-Cullen`.

1. Was machst du in deiner Freizeit? (wenn du nicht grad ein auf Herrscher der Vampire machst^^)

warst du so doof und hast diese kleine Mistkröte Jane aufgenommen?

3. Stehst du auf Jane??? *eekelbekomm*

denkst du wirklich über Markus und Caius?

Aro: In der Freizeit beschäftige ich mich gern mit Tennis und Badminton. Ich will fit bleiben, in meinem Alter nicht gerad das leichteste. Ach ja und ausserdem geh ich gern in ICQ.

Jane: *knurr* *Superpowerkraft^^ einsetzen*

Aro: Nana *Hand auf Janes Schulter leg* Nicht so agressiv.

Jane hat ein sehr aussergewöhnliches Talent. Ein äußerst hilfreiches.

Und nein, ich stehe nicht auf Jane. Ich habe eine Frau und Verehrerinnen (-Leah-^^).

Marcus und Caius sind manchmal etwas pessimistisch und unfreundlich, doch die Ewigkeit wäre ohne sie nicht lebenswert. *lacht Arotypisch auf*

Diana: Jaja...die sind schon toll, ne! So und nun zu den Fragen von `mina3`. (oder auch janehasserin).^^

an jane

sag mal macht es dir eigentlich spass die vamps zu quälen

und ähm ich erklär dir den krieg nimmste an

ich mag dich net

und ähm noch was hast du eigentlich minderwertigkeitskomplexe

und wie ist es so wenn die gabe scheiterte ist doch ein mieses gefühl oder *muhahaha*

Jane: Ja, es bereitet mir Freude anderen Leuten Gerechtigkeit kund zu tun. Die Leute die von mir bestraft werden, haben es nicht anders verdient. Und natürlich können wir einen Krieg führen. Ich werde eh gewinnen. Und ich mag dich auch nicht *schmoll*

Ich habe keine Minderwertigkeitskomplexe, wieso auch? Ich bin perfekt.

Meine Gabe scheitert selten. Eigentlich nie. Nur bei dieser...Bella. *würgt* Tzz..sie hält sich für was besseres. Dabei bin ich besser..als sie.

Diana: *grins* Die nächsten Fragen kommen von `missdarkness`.

hast du was mit caius??

Und warum hast du jane verwandelt? sie ist doch nochh ein kind *heul*

Aro: Nein, ich habe nichts mit Caius. Wir sind nur Freunde. Jahhaaaa. Und Jane ist kein Kind mehr. Sie ist verwandelt worden mit 14 (glaub ich), dass heißt das sie aus dem Kindesalter herraus ist.

Diana: Na denne. So und nun zu den Fragen von `meLLi`.

- Ähmm seit ihr gestört ?! ich meine was ist so toll daran tausende von jahren unter der Erde zu leben und hin und wieder sich nen snack zu gönnen die übrigens MENSCHEN sind?

*kurz ausflipp therapeut anruf und wieder beruhig*

- welche anti aging creme benutz ihr ?

- was macht ihr die ganze zeit ?

Aro: Wir sind nicht gestört...wir sind nur...anders. Unser Lebensstil ist einfach entspannend. Wir kennen keine Hektik und keinen Stress. Alles was wir wollen bekommen wir und jeden der sich uns wiedersetzt machen wir gefügig.

Diana: Gefügig *hust*

Aro: *böse guck* Ja gefügig. Und dich kleines, freches Ding mach ich gleich auch mal gefügig.

Diana: NEIN!!!! Ich will nicht mit alten, hässlichen Männern schlafen *kreisch*

Caius: Hässlich?

Marcus: Alt?

Jane: Männer?

Aro: Schlafen?

Diana: Ach egal.

Aro: Anti-aging Creme von Nivea Visage, L´Oréal und viele andere Sorten. Bei den vielen Jahren die ich schon alt bin, da muss man schon ganz schön viel Creme benutzen.

Und außerdem frisst Caius die gerne.

Caius: Die ist lecker!

Marcus: *versuch von den anderen abzulenken bevor sie sich völlig blamieren* Wir haben alle unsere Hobbys. Ich stricke zum Beispiel gerne. Ähm *hust* Ich meine...ich...töte gerne. Ja, genau das mach ich in meiner Freizeit. Hab mich nur versprochen. *Hustkrampf*

Caius: ICH ESSE CREME!!!!!!

Aro: Ich liebe es Plätzchen zu backen. Weihnachtsmänner mit Gesichtern *schwärm*

Caius: ICH ESSE CREME!!!!!

Jane: Ich geh mit Alec ins Bett *kichert*

Caius: ICH ESSE CREME!!!!!!!!!

Diana: Seit ihr alle bekloppt geworden?!

Am besten ich mach einfach weiter.

Die Fragen von: ´edward-bite-me`.

Ich mag euch nicht, ihr tut so nett und höflich, dabei seid ihr noch fieser und brutaler als normale Vampire!!!!!!! Ihr miesen Sadisten!!!!!!!!!

Frage 1: Werdet ihr mich jetzt killen? *sich schnell versteck*

Frage 2: Von den Vampiren, die ihr auf dem Feld getroffen habt, welche hättet ihr gerne für euch gehabt?

Frage 3: Seid ihr irre?

Frage 4: Wie sieht Heidi aus? Nur das ich nicht in die Touristengruppe von ihr gelange, wenn ich nach Volterra komme!

Frage 5: An Aro: Platzt nicht irgendwann dein Kopf von all den vielen Gedächnissen?

Das wars. Doofe Volturi.

Aro: Nein, wir werden dich nicht killen. Das ist deine Meinung und wir akzeptieren sie.

Jane: Ach halt die Klappe, alter Mann und lass mich sie töten.

Aro: Jane, Gewalt ist keine Lösung. Und du kannst mich nicht beleidigen. Egal was du sagst.

Jane: Deine Weihnachtsmann-Plätzchen sind HÄSSLICH!!!!

Aro: NEIN, NIMM DAS ZURÜCK *heult*

Caius: Edward und Alice hätten wir wirklich gern gehabt. Und Eleazar, wir vermissen ihn sehr. Außerdem noch Benjamin, er ist sehr begabt.

Marcus: Und Bella. Sie ist ein hervorragendes Schild.

Aro: Und Carlisle.

Caius: Wieso, der kann doch gar nichts.

Aro: Aber er ist heiß! *kichert*

Jane: Nein, wir sind nicht irre.

Caius: ICH ESSE CREME!!!!!

Jane: Ähm...er hat seine Tabletten heut nicht geschluckt....

Aro: Heidi...Heidi...Heidi ist hübsch. Blonde Haare, lila Augen. Groß. Weiblich.

Marcus: ACH!

Aro: Hat zwei Augen und zwei Ohren.

Caius: Ach wirklich?!

Aro: Beine und Arme.

Jane: Echt?

Aro: BRÜSTE!!!!!

Jane&Caius&Marcus: *ihn haun*

Aro: Autschhhh *heul*

Marcus: Sein Kopf ist schon geplatzt. Vor langer Zeit. Oder auch nicht. Wer weiß!!!???

Diana: Uhhh...geheimnissvoll. Ich steh auf geheimnissvolle Männer.

Marcus: Und ich steh auf dich.

Diana: *kichern*

Jane: Hallo, mach ma weiter.

Diana: Ach ja, ähm die nächsten Fragen kommen von Bella-Cullen15.

Frage an Aro:

Willst du mich heiraten und Sulpicia für mich stehen lassen? Bitte!!! *Hundeblick*

An alle Volturi:

Ihr wisst schon das die ganze WELT über euch bescheid weiß, oder????????

Aro: Klar, dann heirate ich dich und -Leah-. DOPPELHOCHZEIT!!!!

Jane: UH UH UH Ich will organisieren.

Diana: Das Alice-Fieber. Ich wusste es.

Jane: Ach halt die Klappe.

Diana: Blöde Kuh. Ich werf dich gleich raus hier, jaaa.

Jane: *lächeln*

Diana: Okay okay ist gut. Ich bin ja ruhig.

Aro: Jane, keine Gewalt.

Jane: Hab nichts gemacht, nur gedroht.

Aro: Fein *kopf tätschel* *keks werf* Ja hol den Keks.

Jane: *dem Keks hinterherjag*

Marcus: DIE GANZE WELT WEISS ÜBER UNS BESCHEID???

Caius: Haben wir doch gerad schon erfahren.

Marcus: Ach ja. Egal. *panik krieg und schreiend im Kreis renn*^^ (wie der voll krasse, korrekte Mike)

Diana: Okay die nächsten ganz tolligen Fragen kommen von : `olesya` und sie ist eindeutig kein Voltuir-Fan.

also, aro *knurr*

DU bist einfach nur blöd! Wieso versuchst du die ganze zeit edward und alice auf die dunkle seite der macht zu ziehen?! Ihr habt noch nicht mal KEKSE!!!!!!

*knurr* Und Caius! Wieso willst du nessie im vierten teil um die ecke bringen??? was hat sie dir getan? sie ist noch soooooo süß! *_*

Aro: Wir haben Kekse!!!!!!!!!!*Keks hochhalt*

Jane: *hochspring und Keks schnapp* *alle anknurr die dem Keks zu nahe kommen* (wie meine Katze^^)

Caius: Renesmee ist ein Halbwesen. Ich war und bin mir immernoch nicht sicher ob sie vielleicht eine Gefahr für die Menschheit ist. Und für die Vampirheit.

Diana: Ach Klappe Junge.

Marcus: Ja genau.

Alle: *Marcus anglubschen*

Caius: Du bist auf ihrer Seite?

Marcus: Klar, sie ist mein Schatziii *kuss geb*

Diana: *kichern* Hehe *grins*

Aro: AAAJJJAAA!

Marcus: Ich liebe dich mein Schatz.

Diana: Ich liebe dich auch, Marcus.

*rumknutschen*

Jane: Ähm...ja hier sind die nächsten Fragen von *auf Zettel guck* resa94.

WARUM SEIT IHR SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO(diese "O" reihe könnte ich jetzt noch beliebig weiterziehen, aber dann könnte ich keine anderen fragen stellen...xD) BÖSE?!

an aro:

-willst du was von alice? gibs zu, du bist ein perverser alter opa, der sich an die hübsche heldin ranmachen will!! boah, mann du bist so... bah!!! (ol, du weißt was es heißt!!)

-willst du was von bella?? immerhin schickst du ihr sooo ein teures geschenk....

-weißt du, dass das illegal ist? einfach den kronschatz von was-weiß-ich verschenken?!

an caius:

-warum bist du so davon besessen, dass nessie eliminiert wird?? hast du was gegen bella und so??? HAST DU EIN PROBLEM MIT DENEN?!

an marcus:

-warum bist du so depressiv?? ist dir deine liebste fremdgegangen?? oder ist deine affäre tot? hast du sie wohlmöglich nach ner gefplegten runde... ausgesaugt?!

oder bist du schwul?? willst du was von edward???

das wär mal ne frage an alle:

-seit ihr schwul??? wollt ihr was von edward/emmet/jasper/alle anderen männlichen figuren in den bis(s) büchern?!

-wisst ihr, dass ihr euch in einem buch befindet???

-und wisst ihr, dass das was ihr da abzieht illegal ist?? ich mein, leute aussaugen und so... bah.

Aro: Wir sind nicht böse. Wir sind nur nicht nett!

Ich will nichts von Alice, ich will was von Heidi und Carlisle und...Alice. Na und, ich darf das. Ich hab KEKSEEEE!!!!!!

Ich will nichts von Bella. Aber ihr Mann ist süß *kicher*

Diana: Du willst was von Edward?

Aro: JAAAA ähm ich meine NEINNNN!!!!!

Ich verschenke was immer ich will ja *schmoll*

Diana: Jetz isser beleidigt.

Aro: Ach *zensiert* dich doch!

Caius: ICH ESSE CREME!

Jane: Er will damit sagen, dass er nicht genau weiß was genau er gegen Renesmee hat.

Und das er Probleme hat. Im Kopf.

Marcus: Ja, ich und meine geliebte,verstorbene Frau hatten wilden,leidenschaflichen Sex. Und dabei ist sie leider zu Schaden gekommen. Ich hab ihr ausversehen alle Körperteile rausgerissen und sie ausversehen verbrannt. *hust*

Und ich bin nicht schwul. Ich liebe meine kleine süße Debby.

Diana: Wer ist DEBBY???

Marcus: *verwirrt guck* Du oder nicht?!

Diana: Ich bin Diana.

Marcus: Oh, wusst ich.

Aro: Wir sind alle nicht schwul. Manche von uns stehen einfach auf Männer. Das heißt noch lange nicht das wir schwul sind.

Marcus: Wir befinden uns in einem Buch? *kreisch* ICH WILL HIER RAUS. Ich hab doch Klaustrophobie.

Jane: Leute aussaugen ist illegal? Scheiße...ich will nicht in den Knast. Ich hab doch Klaustrophobie.

Marcus: Nachmacher!!!

Diana: *Marcus kopf tätschel* Nun zu den Fragen von `novelia´.

1. Benutzt ihr eigentlich Anti-Faltencreme?

2. Was würdet ihr tun, wenn eure Mahlzeit kommt,

euch eines der weiblichen (oder männlichen?! ^^)

Opfer in die Augen blickt und ihr euch sofort in ihn/sie

verliebt? Sie retten oder trotzdem essen?

3. Wenn ich ein Vampir bin (ich werde demnächst

verwandelt), dürfte ich dann ein Praktikum bei euch

in Volterra machen? Ich find euch echt interessant

und würde gern mal miterleben, was ihr alles so macht^^

Aro: Wir benutzen Anti-Aging UND Anti-Faltencreme, ja. Falten sind ja sooo schlimm. Einmal hab ich mich auch liften lassen. Ich war mit meinen Falten sooo hässlich. *schluchz*

Caius: ESSEN!!!!

Marcus: Mhh...ESSEN!!!!

Jane: RETTEN!!! Ach quatsch ESSEN!!!!

Aro: GZSZ gucken!

Alle: *ihn anglotz*

Aro: Wasn?

Marcus: Natürlich darfst du ein Praktikum bei uns machen. Du darfst mich massieren.

Caius: Mir beim duschen helfen.

Aro: Meine Füße pflegen.

Jane: Mein Versuchskanninchen sein!

Diana: Ich gebe dir einen Tipp novelia. LAUF!!!!!!!

......................................................................................................................................................

UHH und große Überraschung. Wer als erstes schreibt, der darf sich den nächsten Gast aussuchen.

Viel Glück!


	18. Notiz Tanya,Kate,Nahuel

SOOO auf Wunsch von Nick100 und ResiBesi kommen in die nächste Show Tanya,Kate und Nahuel


	19. Kate,Tanya&Nahuel

Diana: *im Osterhasenkostüm reinhüpf* Halli,Hallo,Hallöchen. Na,schon alle Ostereier gesucht? Ich hab für jeden von euch ein Osterei versteckt, unter eurem Bett. Müsst ihr mal nachgucken...(Erfolg nicht garantiert^^)

Also heute haben wir Tanya,Kate und Nahuel zu besuch. Hier sind sieee....

Tanya,Kate&Nahuel: *reinkommen*

Tanya: Wieso läuft hier ein Osterhase rum?

Diana: Ich bin nicht EIN Osterhase, ich bin DER Osterhase.

Tanya: *auf den Osterhasen einschlagen* Du warst noch nie bei mir und hast mir Eier versteckt.

Osterhase: *weghoppeln* Dann warst du wohl nicht brav.

Tanya: Ich dachte man muss nur beim Weihnachtsmann brav sein?!

Osterhase: Ne, auch beim Osterhasen.

Tanya: Ohhh *auf Sofa setz*

Kate&Nahuel: *neben sie setzen*

Diana/Osterhase: Ich fang einfach mal mit den Fragen von `She-loves-a-Vampire`an.

Tanya, du bist ja in den meisten FFs hier ne echte Schl**pe^^ Macht dir das was aus?

Stehst du immer noch auf Edward? Bist du neidisch auf Bella, dass sie sich Eddie gekrallt hat? Bist du nicht auch verdammt neidisch, dass Bella mit Edward bumst und du nicht?

Tanya: Nun ja, das sind ja nur FFs, also nichts was der Wirklichkeit entspricht, also nehm ich das nicht so persönlich. Die sind alle nur neidisch auf mich. Mh...Ja eigentlich stehe ich immernoch auf Eddie, aber natürlich freue ich mich für ihn und Stella.

Diana: Bella!

Tanya: Hähh??

Diana: Sie heißt Bella.

Tanya: Ja, wie auch immer. Ich bin auch nicht neidisch auf Stella.

Diana: Bella.

Tanya: Auf das mit dem *räuspert sich* Geschlechtsverkehr, also da bin ich schon etwas neidisch. Ich mein, Edward sieht verdammt gut aus, findet ihr nicht auch? Und wer will Edward nicht nackt sehen? Jeder will ihn nackt sehen.

Diana: Das stimmt! Also nun zu den Fragen von `Resibesi`

Fragen an Tanya:

Erst mal du bist viel netter als ich mir dich vorgestellt hab :)

und wie fühlt man sich wenn der den man liebt eine andere will??

Fragen an Kate:

Hast du was mit garret??

deine fähigkeit is eigentlich uur cool^^

Fragen an Nahuel:

Wie fühlt man sich als halbvampir??

stehst du auf nessie??

Magst du deinen vater??

Zu letzt noch an kate und tanya:

wollt ihr mich nicht verwandeln???

büdde büdde büdde ich bin auch ganz brav und trinke kein menschenblut

Tanya: Danke *lächelt* Naja, Edward und Stella passen einfach zusammen, besser als ich und Edward. Ich hoffe wirklich,dass ich bald jemanden finde der mich liebt. Und ich mein ich überleb das schon,dass Edward Stella liebt. Jedes Mädchen macht mal so was durch, nicht war?

Kate: Nun ja, Garrett und ich, es war wie Liebe auf den ersten Blick. Wir verstehen uns super und er ist sehr lieb und romantisch. Er will sogar auf Menschenblut verzichten, für mich. *seufz*

Und danke, ja meine Fähigkeit ist echt cool *grins*

Nahuel: Als Halbvampir..hm...naja man fühlt sich ein wenig einsam, es gibt nicht viele Halbvampire. Aber irgentwie fühlt man sich auch besonders und einzigartig. Nein, ich stehe nicht auf Nessie. Aber ich finde sie und ihre Familie ausserordentlich fazinierend.

Ich mag meinen Vater nicht, er hat meine Mutter getötet,wegen ihm ist sie gestorben und auch wegen mir. Aber ich wollt das nicht. Mein Vater ist ziemlich herzlos, naja aber er is trotzdem mein Vater...

Kate&Tanya: Klar verwandeln wir dich. Wow, bald gibt es mehr Vampire als Menschen. *kichern*

Diana: Yeah, Vampire und Osterhasen ROCKEN! So und die nächsten Fragen kommen von `BellaSwan-Cullen`.

An Tanya:

Warum bist du so sch* nett in BD? Ich wolle dich hassn,

du hast aber nur doofe Anmachblicke un so asbgelassn,

das hat mich verwirrt...Du bist zu nett! *heulkrampfkrieg*

Un warum denkst du hat Eddy Bella genommen un nicht dich?

Wo du doch alles bis jetz gekriegt hast...

An KAte:

Was hälst du von Bella?

Un wie steht es soi mit dir un Garret? *anzüglichgrins* =)

An Nahuel:

Stehst du auf Nessie? Dann haste nämlich Pech,

die is schon an den Stinker vergeben...(Nix gegen Jacob^^)

Willst du dafürt ein Date mit mir, ich war noch nie mit nem Halbvampir aus un dich gibt es als Typ ja nicht soooo oft=)

Tanya: Nun ja ähm *verwirrt* Ich bin nun mal wie ich bin. Ich bin nett...

Kate: *hust*

Tanya: *fauchen* Klappe! Nun ja, Edward steht einfach auf Leute die Stella heißen. Das liebt nur an dem Namen, verstehst du. Sonst findet er mich besser.

Kate: Bella *guckt ihre Schwester an* ist sehr nett. Sie ist wirklich freundlich und so. Also ich finde sie cool.

Und, also ich und Garrett *grinsss* nunja....Ich verrat euch jetzt mal was...wir werden vielleicht heiraten *grins noch mehr*

Nahuel: Nein ich stehe nicht auf sie. Klar, ein Date ist cool. Wollen wir ins Kino oder so? Monster vs. Aliens? Der soll cool sein.

Diana: `resa94` hat folgene Fragen:

frage an die gäste: LEBT IHR NOCH?!

okay. frage an tanya:

-stehst du auf edward?

-willst du ihn bella ausspannen?!

-warum???

-wie schaffst du es so gut auszusehen?? ich mein, du bist immerhin tot!!

frage an nahuel:

-würdest du, wer auch immer deine gefärtin ist(wenn du überhaupt eine hast) für mich aufgeben, mich beißen und die ewigkeit mit mir verbringen??

-wie ist es so ein halbvampir zu sein??

-kannst du auch so was cooles wie nessie??

-bist du auch in einen werwolf, der eigentlich gar kein werwolf ist, sondern ein gestalten wandler, verliebt?

-bist du böse oder so auf bella??

-bist du neidisch auf nessie???

joah... und kate:

-was hälst du von der sache, die irina da mit den volturi abgezogen hat?

-hast du deine große liebe/gefährtwn noch nicht gefunden??

und noch ne frage an alle männlichen personen die schon da waren: seit ihr eigentlich alle schwul???

*Aus der Tribüne hört man nur die Stilleeeeeee*

Diana: *hust* Denen gehts gut...Sind nur ein bisschen blass...

Tanya: Ja, natürlich stehe ich auf Edward. Jeder steht auf Edward. Nein, ich finde Stella und er sind das perfekte Paar. Man sollte sie nicht auseinander bringen.

Gut auszusehen ist einfach, einfach ein paar Operationen und schon sieht man so hinreißend aus wie ich.

Nahuel: Ich habe keine Gefährtin, ein Date habe ich aber ich weiß nich ob ich dich beißen kann. Ich habe nicht sehr viel Gift....Wie es ist ein Halbvampire zu sein hab ich schon gesagt...Nein, ich kann leider nichts wirklich cooles...glaub ich...oder?

Nein, ich liebe keinen Gestaltwandler, ich habe vorher auch noch nie einen kennengelernt. Ich bin nicht böse auf Bella. Sie ist cool. Und ja, ich bin neidisch auf Nessie, weil sie eine richtige Familie hat.

Kate: Also das was Irina da gemacht hat, war nicht in Ordnung. Sie hätte sich vergewissern sollen, dass Nessie wirklich ein unsterbliches Kind ist. Aber natürlich bin ich sehr traurig das sie tot ist. *schnief*

Doch ich habe meine große Liebe gefunden. Mein Garrett *schwärm*

Männliche Personen die alle schon da waren: NEINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!! *hust*

Diana: Ich sag jetzt nichts....`novelia`hat noch ein paar Fragen:

Also, Tanya, stehst du eigentlich noch auf Edward? Oder hast du dich mit

dem Schicksal abgefunden und freust dich für ihn und Bella?

Wenn ersteres zutrifft muss ich dich leider hassen, weil ich für Bella & Ed

bin, wenn du allerdings... ach, lassen wir das *lachend abwink*

Eine Antwort wäre supi^^

Und an Kate hm... öh... und an Nahuel... okay, das ist schwer... also RICHTIG

schwer... *grübel* Vor allen Dingen weil ich die wenigen Infos über die zwei

grad nicht mehr beisammen kriege, aber na gut... Ich hab was^^

Wie alt seid ihr beiden eigentlich?

Was macht ihr beruflich?

Gibt es irgendetwas total wichtiges, was man über euch wissen müsste?

Und schlussendlich: Was ist euer größtes Geheimnis?

Diese Fragen darf Tanya natürlich auch gern mitbeantworten ;)

Tanya: Na klar, mein Eddiepupsiiiii ist toll und ich liebe ihnnnnnnnnnnn! Aber er hat Stella *schmoll*

Kate: Ich bin 132 Jahre alt (das hab ich jetzt geraten, keine ahnung wie alt die is^^) Ich bin Hausfrau *grins* Über mich sollte man wissen, dass ich Kickboxen mache und meine Lieblingsfarbe blau ist und mein größtes Geheimnis is *überlegen* das ich Tierbabys HASSE *muhahahahaha*

Nahuel: Ich bin 67 Jahre (auch geraten,man erfährt über die beiden nicht viel). Ich bin arbeitslos. Ich mag die Farbe grau und ich bin Paris Hilton Fan. Und mein größtes Geheimnis ist, das ich nur bis 3 zählen kann.

Tanya: Ich bin 132 Jahre alt. Bin die Alpha-Hausfrau. Ich mag die Farbe pink und ich tanze gerne. Und mein größtes Geheimnis ist, das ich manchmal Drogen nehme.

Diana: *glubschaugen mach* Interessante Dinge die man hier erfährt. Die nächsten Fragen kommen von `MeLLi`

soo meine fragen an Tanya

ich mag dich nicht! du hast dich an Edward rangemacht.. WAS FÄLLT DIR EIN DU DU DU........Arrrgh verpiss dich :P

(oh das war keine frage)

wie ist es gegen einen Menschen zu verlieren schließlich wollte edward bella und nicht dich*zunge rausstreck*

wieviele schönheitsop's hast du hinter dir ?

wie alt bist du ? ich mein dein alter als du verwandelt wurdest

wieviele affairen hattets du schon ?

Tanya: Tzz, ich mag dich auch nicht Penny.

Diana: *flüstern* melli

Tanya: Stella ist ein Mensch ja, aber sie hat Edward hypnotisiert. Und er mag ihren Namen.

Ich habe so circa 32 Schönheitsop´s hinter mir. Alle ein Erfolg.

Mein Alter als ich verwandelt wurde...19.

Ich hatte schon so circa 98 Affairen. Und alle waren lecker.

Diana; Deswegen wollte Edward dich nicht. Er hatte Angst gefressen zu werden...

So und nick100 hat auch noch Fragen:

also:

-bist du ein vegetarier? oder trinkst du auch menschenblut? oder ernährst du dich gänzlich von menschenessen?

-magst du deine (halb-)schwestern?

-wünschst du dir manchmal, eine richtige mutter zu haben?

-und zu guter letzt *räusper*: *brüll* BEISST DU MICH BITTE?

Nahuel: Ich esse Menschenessen, also Nudeln und so und ich trinke Tierblut. Manchmal auch Menschenblut, aber nur gespendetes. Keins aus einem Menschen. Ich mag meine Halbschwestern schon, es geht....

Ja ich wünsch mir eine richtige Mutter. Aber, das geht ja leider nicht mehr.

*zurück brüll* JA ICH BEIßE DICH,ABER WUNDER DICH NICHT WENNS NICHTS BRINGT!

Diana: *Hasenohren zuhalt* *brüll* NUN ZU DEN FRAGEN VON ´EDWARD-BITE-ME´.

Also Tanya, ich bin überzeugt, dass auch du noch den richtigen Gefährten findest. Ich find dich nämlich gar nicht fies und eigentlich mag ich dich!

Wie war das für dich, als du erfahren hast, dass Irina so was getan hat?

Das gleiche kann ich auch nochmal Kate fragen...

Und Kate, wie ist deine Gabe?

Und bist du glücklich mit Garrett?

Tanya: Danke das du mich magst, das ist sehr nett. Und ich denke schon das ich irgentwann mal den perfekten Mann finden werde. Ich habe ja schließlich für immer Zeit ihn zu finden. Ich war total geschockt als ich gehört hatte, was Irina getan hat. So etwas hätte ich nicht von ihr erwartet.

Kate: Ja,das war echt schockierend. Sie war doch eigentlich so Gabe ist ja, anderen Leuten Stromschläge zu verpassen und das ist echt cool, aber ich missbrauche diese Gabe nicht. Nicht so wie Jane.

Ja ich bin sehr glücklich mit meinem Garrett-Bärchen.

Diana: *lachflash* Garrett-Bärchen

Und die vorletzen Fragen kommen von Nora Jones.

Tanya: Warum bist du Vegetarier? Stehst du immernoch auf Edward? Bist du eifersüchtig auf Bella? Wie war es deine Schöpferin zu verlieren?

Kate: Verpasst du mir auch mal nen Stromschlag (aba nich so dol)? Kannst du das auch mal richtig doll bei meiner dummen Klassenlehrerin

machen und beim Schulleiter? Warst du schon als Mensch immer Elektrisch aufgeladen? Wie ist es in jemanden verliebt zu sein, bei dem

du schändig Angst haben musst, dass er bei einen seiner "Herausvorderungen"einen Weg findet sich aufersehen selbst umzubringen?

Tanya: Ich bin Vegetarier, weil Edward auch einer ist und weil ich keine Menschen töten will. Ich steh immernoch auf Edward, schließlich ist er heiß. Ich bin ein bisschen eifersüchtig auf Stella. Aber ich werde darüber hinwegkommen. Meine Schöpferin *schnief* zu verlieren, war grausam. Ich kann immernoch nicht verstehen, warum sie das gemacht hat.

Kate: Klar, *Mini-Stromschlag verpassen* *bei der Klassenlehrerin und beim Schulleiter ganz dolle mach* Ich war schon immer elektrizierend *grins* Ich habe natürlich Angst, aber ich denke nicht das etwas passiern wird.

Diana: So und nun zu den letzten Fragen von BellaCullen-15)

An Tanya:

Du bist eigendlich ganz ok. Und nicht so ne Bitch wie ich es mir gedacht hatte.

Muss aber trozdem ein blödes Gefühl sein gegen einen Menschen zu verlieren oder?

beisst du mich? *Hundeblick*

Tanya: *lächel* danke. Ja, bissl dummes Gefühl *mit schultern zuck* Na klar beiß ich dich. Am besten wir machen einen Termin aus. Wann passt es dir denn?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So und nächstes mal kommen Victoria,James und Laurent, die mal eben für uns von den Toten auferstanden sind. xDD


	20. Moderatorin 2

_,,TAXI, TAXI!!!!!!!!`` Hallo, wieso hielt kein Taxi??? ,,Verdammte scheiße, ich bin schwanger und meine Wehen haben gerade angefangen!!!`` Ahh,endlich hielt jemand. Schnell sprang ich hinein und seufzte erleichtert. Es war verdammt schwer, ein Taxi in L.A. zu bekommen. Obwohl hier so viele rumfuhren._

_Naja...,,Ich musste einmal nach Forks bitte.`` ,,Nach Forks?,``fragte mich der Taxifahrer verdutz, als er gerade auf den Parkplatz des Krankenhauses fuhr. ,,Ja,nach Forks. Aber Zack Zack,``maulte ich. War der immer so schwer von Begriff?_

_,,Aber ich versteh nicht. Ich dachte sie bekämen ein Kind.`` Er drehte sich um und starrte auf meinen Bauch. ,,Hey, sie, glotzen sie nicht so. Und nun bringen sie mich nach Forks. Aber Dalli!!!`` Ich schaute auf die Uhr. Ich war schon spät dran._

_Der Taxifahrer grummelte, drehte sich um und starte den Motor wieder, um sich endlich auf den Weg nach Forks zumachen._

_Nach ein paar Stunden, waren wir da. Das Taxi hielt vor der Abbiegung in den Wald, wo ich ihn hingelotst hatte. Ich schaute auf den Zähler, der mir anzeigte, wieviel ich bezahlen musste. Uh, wuhh, das war teuer. Naja, ich hatte ja genug Geld._

_Ich überreichte dem Fahrer das Geld, der daraufhin leuchtende Augen bekam und stieg aus. Dann ging ich den Weg entlang zu dem weißen_,_großen Haus._

Bevor ich überhaupt klopfen konnte wurde die Tür schon aufgerissen und Alice hüpfte mir stürmisch entgegen. Nachdem ich durchgeknuddelt worden war, zog sie mich ins Haus und drückte mich aufs Sofa. Um mich herum saßen schon die anderen Cullens und warteten gespannt darauf, was ich zu sagen hatte.

,,Also, meine Show hat wirklich, dank euch, hammermäßige Einschaltsquoten. Die Zuschauer lieben eure verrückte,abgedrehte Art. Davon brauche ich mehr. Mehr Drama,!``

Plötzlich wandten sich alle Blicke zu Edward. Er hustete. ,,Ich find das nicht mehr lustig, dass ihr mich als Dramaqueen bezeichnet.`` Er machte einen Schmollmund.

,,Du bist ne Dramaqueen,``quakte Emmett. ,,Wenn dann Dramaking,``murmelte Edward.

,,Du bist ein Junge?,``kam es von uns allen entsetzt. ,,Scheiße,``murmelte Bella. ,,Ich dachte die ganzen Jahre über das ich lesbisch wäre.``

,,Hallo, klar bin ich ein Junge. Wir hätte Nessie sonst gezeugt werden können?`` Edward nahm die Situation etwas zu Ernst. Wir machten natürlich alle nur Spaß, was er nicht verstand.

,,Ja, sorry, aber bei unserer Hochzeitsnacht habe ich da unten nichts gesehen.`` Sie schaute auf Edwards Hose. Er blickte bschämt zu Boden und murmelte etwas wie:,,Kann ja nicht alles an mir perfekt sein.``

Plötzlich fingen wir alle an zu lachen. Das Haus bebte förmlich von Emmetts dröhnenden Lachern und Alice Gequitschte. Edward versteckte sein Gesicht in seinem Pullover.


	21. Vici und Co

So, ich weiß ihr musstet lange warten,aber nun geht es weiter mittttt: VICTORIA;JAMES UNDDDDDDDDDDDD LAURENTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Diana: Hallöchen, meine lieben Damen und Herren, liebe Eltern und Kinder, liebe Vampire und Werwölfe, liebe Lebende und Tote! Willkommen bei...mir!

Wir reden heute lieber nicht um den heißen Brei herum,denn meine drei heutigen Gäste haben nur eine halbe Stunde zu leben, danach sterben sie wieder. Und naja...ihr wollt doch wohl, dass all eure Fragen beantwortet werden,oder? Also hier sind sie...Victoria,James und Laurent!!!!!!! *applaus*

So also wir fangen einfach mal mit euren Fragen an. Und zwar fragt die -Leah- folgendes: Victoria: Wie ist es so als einzige Frau in der Gruppe? Muss doch ziemlich schwer sein... *patpat*

Ich mag dich übrigens! ^^

Auch, wenn ich da vermutlich allein stehe... *unsicher umguck*

Laurent: Ähm... Ja, was kann ich dich denn fragen... Puh.

Mir fällt nichts ein, über dich erfährt man ja recht wenig.

Ah, ich weiß was: Wie hast du es mit Irina ausgehalten? Nach dem, was man erfährt, muss sie ja ne Furie gewesen sein... o.o

James: Also, da hab ich mehrere Fragen: Nehmt ihr mich in euren Zirkel auf?

Die Doppelhochzeit ist nämlich geplatzt, Volterra ist langweilig und ich krieg keine Aufträge.

Kann ich eine Ausbildung zum Tracker machen?

Das klingt nämlich interessant.

Hast du wirklich etwas für Victoria übrig oder stimmt, was Eddy (fieser Mörder! ò.ó *Team-James-Fahne schwenk*) gesagt hat? oô

Und zuletzt... Ähm... Krieg ich ein Autogramm?

Und... Nein, ich frag jetzt nicht, ob du deine Jacke ausziehst! /////

...

Oh... Schei**.

Nein, Victoria, ich will ihn dir nicht ausspannen! o/////o *denkt:* /Eigentlich ja doch, aber das macht man unter Freundinnen ja nicht... Raus aus meinem Kopf, Eddy!/

Aber... er ist HEIß! *sabber*

Okay, das war's, ich muss mich abkühlen... Ich mach jetzt ne Poolparty mit den Eisbären am Nordpol.

Wir sehen uns.

-Leah-

Victoria: Also, erst mal hallo an alle Leute da draußen. Besonders liebe Grüße an meine Fans und so bla bla bla. Ich fang dann ma an deine Fragen zu beantworten Leah *lächel*

Ja also, es ist eigentlich total cool, dass einzige Mädel zu sein. Da hat man zwei Jungs. Wenn der eine langweilig wird, geht man(frau) zum nächsten. Ganz einfach.

James: WAS? Ich dachte, du liebst nur mich!

Vici: Jaja...

Laurent: Hey,wie? Ich dachte, du liebst nur mich!

Vici: Jaja...

James: Nichts jaja...du muss dich zwischen einem von uns entscheiden.

Diana: Könnten wir das am Ende der Sendung machen,Jungs? *auf die Uhr guck*

Vici: Ja, find ich auch.

James&Laurent: *grummel*

Vici: Also, danke Leah, dass du mich magst! *freu*

Laurent: Ach die Irina...ja....hm...die ist schon ein bisschen...zickig gewesen. Aber nur ein bisschen. Und nun ist sie TOTTTTTTTTTT *heul*

James: Du auch!

Laurent: Ach ja....mh....naja...es ging mit ihr...ich hatte immer Ohrenschützer bei.

James: Coole Idee Laurent....Und -Leah-...klar nehmen wir dich auf...wir sind ers 3...4 ist viel besser...aber wir sterben bald wieder...egalllllllll

Willst du bei mir in die Lehre gehen? Ich kann dir beibringen wie man einer Spur folgt und so....wird sicher lustig...

Natürlich liebe ich Vici *ängstlich guck* Sie ist...wundervoll!

Vici: *strahl*

James: *nervös kicher*

*ein Autogramm schreiben und Jacke ausziehn* *grins*

Vici: *bsöe guck* *knurr*

James: *Jacke schnell wieder anziehn*

Diana: Okay............naja.....am besten wir machen dann ma mit den Fragen von Vampi von Krolock weiter.

james:

-würdest du viktoria (oda wie sie hieß;)) für mich stehn lassen und mich verwandeln??? ich bin auch ganz, ganz böse! *muhaha* Büdde?!

-wie ist es so als tracker?

-was fandest du damals an alice so toll??

laurent:

-wieso treibst du dich mit james und viktoria rum?

viktoria:

mal davon abgesehn, das ich dich nich mag weil du mit meinem james zusammen bist, warrst, wie auch immer..

würdest james verlassen?? willst du nich lieber zu den volturi gehn??

James: Ja, klar das würd ich gern!

Vici: *fauchen*

James: Allerdings...liebe ich ja meine Vici...*hust* Sorry, kleines Vampileinchen.

Also, Tracker sein ist schon cool. Ich kann gut Leute verfolgen...das hilft ungemein beim bespannen von nackten Frauen.

*wirft Vici einen Blick zu* Aber..so was würde ich niemals tuen....

Was an Alice so toll war? Hm...sie hat lecker gerochen...sehr dolle lecker sogar...GANZ DOLLE LECKERRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jasper: *sich schützend vor Alice stell* Meine Alice!!!!

James: Jaja...Klappe da hinten auf den billigen Plätzen!

Laurent: Hm...wie soll ich das nun ausdrücken??? WEIL ICH KEINE FREUNDE HABEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! *heul*

Victoria: Opfer *kopf schüttel*

Nein, ich würde mein BabyPupsi nie und nimmer verlassen...er ist mein ein und alles....Mein Schatziii PUHHHHHHHHH

Und die Volturi sind mir zu bekloppt!!!

Diana: Ja...die sind..merkwürdig. Also...nick100 hat auch noch ein paar Fragen:

james:

-wie hast du alice damals kennengelernt?

-was für eine gabe hast du?

victoria:

-wie alt bist du?

-was hast du für eine gabe?

laurent:

-wie hast du es vor irina und den anderen geheimhalten können, dass du doch noch menschenblut getrunken hast? ich meine, deine augen hätten doch dann rot sein müssen?

-wie siehst du die fortschritte der menschheit? ich mein, in 300 jahren is ja sicher ne ganze menge passiert, oder?

James: Alice kenn ich durch die Irrenanstalt...ähm...ich hab da...geputzt *hust* Nicht, dass ich Irre wäre oder so...

Und meine Gabe ist..naja...Tracker eben...*rumschnüffel*

Vici: Man fragt eine Frau nicht nach ihrem Alter *empört* Naja...aber ich verrats mal...ich bin...19.

Laurent&James: *hust*

Vici: *böse guck* ...Tz....

Ich hab keine Gabe *schnief* Aber ich hab darfür tolle Haare *begeistert nick*

Laurent: Ich hab Kontaktlinsen getragen...musste die natürlich immer auswechseln wenn das Gift die weggätzt hat...naja...scheint aber keinem aufgefallen zu sein...

Hmm...also die Menschheit hat schon gewaltige Fortschritte gemacht, aber das find ich nicht so wichtig. Schmecken immernoch genau wie vorher.

Diana: Nett...*wegrutsch* Machen wir mal mit den Fragen von BlackAngel22 weiter...

Frage an Laurent:

-warum bist du im Film ein Farbiger und wo ist dein Französischer Akzent geblieben, den du laut Buch doch hast?

-nerven James und Victoria dich manchmal?

-hast du eigentlich eine Gefährtin, oder willst du mich vielleicht nehmen???

-beißt du mich??? BITTE

Frage an James:

-warum bist du so ein A*****?

-was hat dir die arme Bella getan?

-wie sehr magst du Victoria, liebst du sie echt oder verarschst du sie nur?

Fragen an Victoria:

- weißt du, dass ich dich sowas von nicht leiden kann?

-wieso hilfst du James Bella zu jagen?

Laurent: Hey...meine Mama war farbig und mein Papa auch...deswegen und naja...die Regisseurin wollte nicht rassistisch wirken...spielt ja in Amerika...kommen aber nich so viele farbige vor...deswegen...und naja...französischer Akzent find ich dumm...ich darf ja schließlich reden wie ich will....

Ja...James und Vici können echt nerven *grumml*

James&Vici: *böse gucken*

Laurent: Was denn? Ihr seid nun mal nervig. Ich hatte eine Gefährtin..Irina aber die ist nun tot...*heullllllllllllllllllll* Ich glaub ich bin über ihren Tod noch nicht drüber weg...aber vllt kannst du ja bald meine Gefährtin werden.

Und klar beiß ich dich...hab eh hunger *beißen*

James: *zuguck* Na legga...Wat? Ich bin ein A???? Ein..Ameisenhaufen? Ein...Astronaut? Ein...Anwalt? Ein...Aristrokrat?

Vici: Sie meint A...Angeber...!!!!!

James: ASOOOOOOOOO....Wie? Häh? Ich bin ein Angeber? Gar nicht *schmoll*

Also Bella hat mir nix getan...aber der böse Freund von der *knurr*

Und ich liebe meine Vici...ganz dolleeeeeee *würg*

Vici: *grins* JUHU!!!!!!!!!!

Wieso kannst du mich nicht leiden? *schnief* Ich bin doch voll toll....

Und naja..I LOVE JAMES...also helfe ich dem auch die böse böse Bella zu jagen....

Diana: Ja...aha...mh...also auch edward-bite-me hat ein paar Fragen;

Hallo ihr da!

Was ist das für ein Gefühl tot zu sein???

Wie funktioniert deine Gabe, James?

Und das gleiche auch an Viktotria...

An Laurent: Bist du mal auf Tierblut umgestiegen? Wenn ja, wie war das für dich?

Ich denke das wars... ne doch nicht: an euch alle: Ihr seid im Film ja sowas von cool!!!!!

James&Vici&Laurent: Hallo

James: Also, tot zu sein ist schon komisch...mh...so..tot...ich kanns nicht beschreiben *seufz*

Meine Gabe funktioniert so:...Ich kanns nicht beschreiben *heul*

Diana: Äh...

Laurent: Das hat er öfter...

Viktioira: Ich hab keine Gabe...hab doch keine oder? ODER?????

Diana: Äh...

Laurent: Das hat sie öfter.

Ich hab mal kurze Zeit Tierblut getrunken...war dumm........DUMM

Diana:Äh...

James&Vici: Das hat er öfter!

Diana: SO und nun zu den Fragen von meLLi:

meine fragen an Victoria

-Welches Shappoo benutz du ?

-bist du wirklich ein rachsüchtiges biestiges Monster oder nur eine arme kleine traurige frau du ihren Mann verloren hat?

James:

-war es seeehr einfach Bella reinzulegen ?

Laurent:

-warum kannst du dich nicht festlegen ich meine erst Menschenblut dann Tierblut und dann wieder Mensch okay das hat nicht ganz geklappt weil du umgebracht wurdest aber hast du etwa eine gespaltene persöhnlichkeit ?

Vici: Puhh..endlich mal ne interessante Frage hier...Also ich benutze Herbal Essence oder so...wie auch immer man das schreibt...

Ich bin eine arme kleine Frau, die ihren Mann verloren hat...der neben mir sitzt *knuddel*

James: Ihhhh!!!!!! Äh ich meine: Arme Maus!!!!!

Gott, ja es war einfach Bella reinzulegen...ha die is so dumm wie Toastbrot!!!!!!

Edward: Sprich nie wieder so über meine Frau *knurr*

James: Reg dich ab, ich sterbe in 15 minuten wieder.

Edward: Ja,zum Glück!

Vici: *ed mit papierkügelchen bewerf* BUHHHH!!!!

Ed: *getroffen werd* AUAAAAAAA *rumheul*

Diana: Ich sollte kündigen bevor ich verrückt werde...

Laurent: Ja,wir sind Schizophren...aber das ist okay, wir wurden geheilt...nicht war Laurent

Laurent: Jap, da hast du Recht Laurent!

Laurent: Oh mein Gott, du bist soooo witzig *lach*

Laurent: Du aber auch!!!!!!!!!!

Diana: Hilfe...okay okay....BellaSwan-Cullen deine Fragen retten uns nun...

An Victoria:

Hast du James dafür,dass er nur mit dir gespielt hat?

Wie war es zu sehen,wie deinePläne von iewnem Hund durchkreutzt wurden?

Findest du Eddy so sexy,dass du deswegen den Kampf verloren ahst? =)

Weißt du eigentlich,dass ich am Ende vom FIlm für einen klitzekleinen Moment Mitleid mit dir hatte, weil du Eddy un Bella so glücklco hgesehen hast? Na ja,das Mitleid war wchnell weg,als ich daran gedacht hjabe,was du in Band zwei un drei getan hast, aber ich hab mich nachher dafürr geschämt^^

An James:

Auf wen stehst du denn jetzt?

War Bellas Blut lecker?

Wie ist es zu sterben?

Wie findest dui es,das alle sagen,du würdest nur gewöhnlich aussehen?

Hast du irgendwas für Vici empfunden?

An Laurent:

Wie war es ein Vegetarier zu sein?

Hast du Irina wieder gesehen?

Hattest du Mitleid mit Bella,als du sie töten wolltest?

Wie lange hast du gegen das Rudel durchgehalten?

Vici:Er hat nicht nur mit dir gespielt...er liebt mich!!!!!!!! Und das ist kein Hund....das war ein Killer-Pudel!!!!!

Jake: Killer was?

Ed: Sie hat Pudel gesagt!

Jake: ICH WEIß WAS SIE GESAGT HAT

Ed: *angst krieg* okay...

Vici: Naja...Ich liebe ja James...aber Edward ist nicht ganz ohne...*kicher*

Ed: ICH VERFLUCHE MEIN GUTES AUSSEHEN!!!!!!!

Vici: Aber ich habe verloren, weil ich zu meinem Schatzi Pups wollte *guckt James verträumt an*

Du hattes Mitleid? Danke...nett....

James: Ich steh auf...meine kleine süße Vici...*hust* *würg*

Ed: DER LÜGT!!!!!!

Vici: KLAPPE!!!!!!!!

Ed: *hinter Jake versteck* Rette mich, du starker Kerl,duuu!

Jake: Schwuchtel!

Ed: Hey...gar nicht wahr.

Nessie: Was ist ne Schwuchtel?

Emmett: Also, dass ist wenn....

Alle: KLAPPE EMMETT!!!

Emmett: *angst krieg* Sorry

James: Ach ja...Bella´s Blut war schon genial. Und Edward...halt deine Klappe jetzt mal, du nervst!

Zu sterben ist...cool. Alice hat meinen Kopf abgemacht *grins*

Alice: Jop,war lol!

James: Ich seh nur gewöhnlich aus????? PÜhhh!!! Ich seh geil aus!

Vici: JOP!!!!!!

James: Ja man, ich liebe meine Viciiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!

Vici: *grins*

Edward: Jaja....

Alle: KLAPPE!!!!!!!!!!

Laurent: Ja, Vege zu sein ist...dumm!!!!!!!!!!!!! *heul* Ne ich hab Irina nicht wiedergesehen...und nun ist sie tot *heul****

Ich hatte kein Mitleid...tzz wieso auch? Die war dumm....Jaa oder ist dumm wie auch immer..und das Rudel hat 2 Stunden gebraucht um mich fertig zu machen!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jake: *hust* Eher 2 Sekunden!

Laurent: NEEEEE!!!!

Jake: DOCH!!!!!!!!!!!!

Laurent: NEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!

Diana: STOPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!

Jetzt stellt BellaCullen-15 hier die Fragen:

Ich hätte noch ne Frage an James:

Willst du mich nicht auch zum Tracker ausbilden. Ich bin auch ganz brav. Ich und meine Beste (-Leah-) streiten uns auch nicht.

Willst du nicht mich, ich mein diese -Leah- ist echt blöd. xD

Schenckst du mir deine Jacke???

Und zuguter letzt : *Brüll* BEIßT DU MICH BITTE?????

James: Ich bilde euch gerne beide aus. Und die die am besten lernt, die nehm ich!

Vici: *räusper*

James: Ähm...war natürlich nicht ernst gemeint. Ich lieb ja meine Vici!

*Jacke schenk und beiß*

Diana: Mir wird übel *übergeb*

Emmett: IHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! *quitsch* ähm ich meine...cool...Kotze...

Wischmann: *aufwisch*

Diana: Nun zu den Fragen von: mina3

Also als erstes die frage an Viktoria

-du bist soooooooo strohdoof wusstest du eig wirklich nich dass James dich nur ausnuzt"neugierig ankuk"

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Und an Laurent

- aus welchem land kommst du

- beisst du mich und dann will ich dich Heiraten ich find dich Hot "schwärrm"

_______________________________________________________________________________________

An alle ausser Laurent

- "brüll" WAS HABT IHR EIGENTLICH GEGEN BELLA "mit finger droh" "auf James zeig"WEI?T DU EIGENTLICH DASS ICH DICH EIGENHÄNDIG UMGEBRACXHT HÄTTE WENN DU NICH SCHON TOT WÄRST

Victoria: DER LIEBT MICH *HEUL*

Laurent: Ich komm aus...keine Ahnung...Nordpol...

Okay ich beiß dich und dann heiraten wir aber, ich bin nicht hot ich bin..cool...weil ich vom Nordpol komme!!!!!!!!

James: Aha...*Ohrenschützer aufsetz* Ja...red ruhig weiter...lalalalalalalalalalaaaaaa

Diana: Auch Herbi von Krolock hat ein paar Fragen:

James: Is die mit Vampi von Krolock verwandt?

Laurent: Bestimmt!!!!!

Diana: RUHE!!!!!!!

VICTORIA:

EY, DU MISTSTÜCK, ICH HASSE DICH; DU BIST VOLL DOOF UND SO....

BITTE FRISS MICH NICHT!!!!!!!!

oh, da fehlten die fragen.

ok.

warum bist du so fies? und böse? und gemein?

und was findest du an james? ich mein, der is doch voll hässlich und so!! verlass ihn doch bitte, damit ich mich an ihn ranmachen kann!!!:D hehe...

wie alt bist du?

hast du den spaten von jungvampir den du mit zu der lichtung gekommen bist um bella zu töten, was übrigesn nicht geklappt hat, falls du es nich nicht mitbekommen hast, du bist tot, also hast du den wirklich geliebt? oder hast du immer nur james gelibet? wenn ja, dann finde ich das ja soooo süß, dass du zu deiner wahren liebe gehalten hast, omg, ich dachte du bist böse aber du bist nett!! *in tränen ausbrech*

*nach anderthalb stunden*

ok, ggeht wieder. victoria, wir werden ja jetzt beste freundinnen und so, ja?! beißt du mich jetzt auch??

an james:

1. du bist böse. warum bist du so böse? hattest du traumatische erlebnisse in deiner kindheit??

2. du bist verdammt heiß. warum bist du so verdammt heiß? machst du muskelübungen??

3. du bist mit victoria zusammen. liebst du sie wirklich? hast du sie immer geliebt? wusstest du, dass sie für dich sogar bella töten wollte???

an laurent:

du bist ja von den dreien der am wenigsten böse. warum bist du dann mit so bösen typen zusammen?? oder bist du am ende gar nicht gut? bist du auch böse? hilfe, das verwirrt mich alles so...

Vici: Ich bin nicht fies,nicht böse nicht gemein. Ich bin nicht klein und auch kein Schwein. Ich bin ein...Frein!

James: Was ist Frein?

Vici: Keine Ahnung...

Also der James...der is nich hässlich der ist ein...Frein!

Laurent: Was ist ein Frein?

Vici: Keine Ahnung....

Ich bin 19....

Ed: *hust* *schläge krieg von Esme*

Esme: Sei lieb!

Ed: Okay Mamiiiii!!!!

Vici: *lachen* Haha Muttersöhnchen!!! ALso den Riley da...den hab ich nie geliebt,..ich lieb nur mein Baby Pupsiiiii. Und klar werden wir Freunde und ich beiß dich auch *beiß*

Diana: Oh Gott *würg*

Alle: NEIN!!!!!!!

Diana: Puhhh...doch nicht!

Alle: *erleichtert sind*

Diana: DOCH! *kotz*

Wischmann: *aufwisch* Ich will ne Gehaltserhöhung!

James: Ich bin nicht böse. Ich bin ein Frein! Und ich wurde gehauen früher...von...*überleg* meiner Katze!

Laurent: Wie traumatisch!

James: Jap! Ich bin heiß, dass stimmt. Ich geh jeden Tag ins Fitness-Center!

Na klar lieb ich Vici! Und ja, sie ist so liebbbbbbbbbbbbb!

Laurent: ICH BIN BÖSEEEEEEE *muhahahahahhahahaha*

Diana: Ja....so *auf die Uhr guck* Noch schnell die letzten Fragen von BellaSandra-Cullen und dann noch von allen anderen *total aus der Puste bin*

Victoria:

viele menschen hast du schon getötet???

hast du kein schlechtes gewissen weil du den menschen so wehtust?

warst ja selber mal ein mensch an was erinnerst du dich noch???

laurent:wenn du dich so gut mit irina vertsanden hast warum hats du sie bitteschön verlassen??und weißt du das sie tot ist???

das wars auch schon*smile*

ich finde das chap wo emse und carlisle da waren ganz besonders schön...

oder das kapitel mit seth und edward...hehe

und die moderatorin mag ich sehr...

Vici: viele! Spaß macht! erinner mich daran, dass....ich die Teletubbies mochte.

Laurent: ...die Irina...die war halt manchmal bissl behindert im Kopf!

Diana: Danke schönnnnnnn!!!!!! *grins* Endlich mal jemand, der mich auch mag!!!!!

So und nun Schnuller Monster:

Fragen an Laurent:

du Bella echt "nur" töten weil du nicht wolltest das Viktoria sie umbringt oder weil du so ´n kohldampf hattest ?

war´s so zu sterben (also ich fands geil) ... xDD

James :

du irgendwelche Probleme ?(du siehst immer so geqüalt aus)xDD

Viktoria :

lange hast du gebraucht um die ganzen Vampire zu erstellen (für deine armee im 3.? teil )

ich hätte ja lieber die Cullens umgebracht und nicht Bella weil James hat sie ja dahin gelockt und wollte sie töten er hat ja selber schuld wenn er dann umgebracht wurde oder ?(FREU !!!!)

Laurent: Ich hatte Hunger...Und hatte kein Geld bei...konnte als nicht nach Mecces!!!

Ja,sterben ist schon geil, da haste recht!

James: ICH HAB KEINE PROBLEME UND WAR NOCH NIE IN NER KLAPSE!!!!!!!!!

Vici: Hmm..Nicht lange...musst ja nur einmal zu beißen *happs*

Hm..ja iwie hast du Recht!!! OMG ich muss meinen ganzen geheimen Ich-bringe-Bella-nach-der-Show-um-Plan umändern in den Ich-bringe-alle-Cullens-nach-der-Show-um-Plan. Danke!!!

Cullens: Danke sehr *böse gucken*

Diana: Die armen!!!!! Naja...kommen wir zu DaemmerlichtSeele.

Fragen an Laurent:

bist du eig. immer mit James und Victoria umher gezogen??!

2. war es nicht seltsam mit einem päarchen (kp wie man des schreibt) umherzuziehen?

3. Hast du eig. i-eine Gabe?

Fragen an Victoria & James:

1. (nur an victoroia)Hast du i-eine Gabe?

es nicht ein dummes gefühl nie zweisamkeit mit seinem gefährten genießen zu können weil immer noch jemand dabei ist?? oder hat euch das nie gestört?

3. wer hatte bei euch eig. das sagen??

Laurent:

ich keine Freunde hab und die Lol sind *kicher*

2. Nö...wir hatten oft `Dreier`.

Nessie: Daddy, was ist ein Dreier.

Ed: Ähm...hm...also das ist wenn..ähm...also...Das...weiß ich nicht!

Emmett: HAHAAAAAAAAAA!!! Edward ist ein Loser!!!!!

Ed: ICH WEIß SEHR WOHL WAS DAS IST!

Nessie: Was denn?

Emmett: Ja Edward, was denn?

Ed: Ähmm...Nix. Los, macht mit der Show weiter!!!!!!!!

Laurent: ,hab leider keine Gabe *schnief*

Vici:

,hab keine Gabe!

, dass hat uns eig. nie gestört. War lustig!

3. Ich hab das Sagen!!!!!!!!!

James&Laurent: Ja hat sie *ängstlich sein*

Diana: *auf die Uhr guck* Nur noch 3 Minuten!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

TheOrientSun:

Laurent: Wie ist es eigentlich immer zu sehen zu müssen wie Viktoria uns James knutschen, während du doof daneben stehst?

Viktoria: Wirst du wegen deiner roten Haare gemobbt?

James: Wird das nicht irgendwann langweilig immer Leute zu jagen?

So und an alle drei: Wie ist es so zu verbrennen?!

Laurent:Ich steh ja nicht doof daneben *grins*

Ed: *Nessie Ohren zuhalt*

Vici:Ich werd nicht gemobbt. Alle haben Angst vor mir...und meine Haare sind geil!

James: Nein!!!! Das ist voll geil!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Laurent: Verbrennen=Warm

Vici: Verbrennen= Heiß

James: Als ich verbrannte musste ich ganz dringend aufs Klo *schäm* Meine Blase war so warm geworden!

Diana: Ihhhh!!!!!!!

James&Laurent: UND FÜR WEN ENTSCHEIDEST DU DICH NUN???????????????????????????????????

Vici: Ich nehmmmmmmmm...........den Wischmann!!!!!!!!

Wischmann: *wegrenn* AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!

Vici: *hinterherrenn*

Diana: Sie sterben wieder in 3,2,1........

Vici&James&Laurent: *zu Staub zerfall*

Wischmann: *Asche wegwisch*

Diana: Soo dann...Tschüs.............

....................................................................................................................................................................................

Huhh...hab nur 1 1/2 Stunden gebraucht *umkipp* Müde...brauche...Wasser...brauche...Schlaf...

Und nächstes mal kommt................kA.......der erste der mir ne Mail schreibt...ne Mail...kein Review und darin seinen Vorschlag äußert...dessen Wunsch wird erfüllt...

dann teile ich euch sofort mit wer als nächstes kommt und dann möchte ich die Fragen und natürlich Reviews allgemein zu meinem Text^^

Ich WILL ich WILL ich WILL *grins* also joa...dann...man sieht sich =)


	22. Jasper,Charlotte und Peter

Hey, hier sind wir endlich wieder. Diesmal haben wir drei ganz besondere Gäste...denn sie sind...besonders...eben halt...wie auch immer...es geht losssss

Diana: Hallöööööööööööööööööö, was geht? Huh Huh Huh...bald kommt New Moon ins Kinoooooo *kreisch* ...*hust* Aber nun erstmal zu unseren Gästen: Peter, Charlotte und Jasper! Herzlich Wilkommen.

P,C&J kommen reingeschlichen und setzen sich schnell auf ihre Plätze. Peter´s und Charlotte´s rote Augen wandern umher und fixieren ihre Beute.

D: Wie wärs...wir reden nicht einfach dumm rum und fangen sofort mit den Fragen von BlackAngel22 an:

an Peter:

-war das bei dir und Chalotte auch liebe auf den ersten Blick, wie bei den meisten anderen Vampiren?

-wie fandest du Jasper so damals in der Armee?

-warum versucht ihr das nicht auch mal mit dem vegetarischen Essen, es heißt ja, du magst das töten nicht?

-wie war es so mit Jasper umherzuziehen, immerhin war er ein sehr starker Krieger und dann die ganzen Narben und so...?

an Charlotte:

-liebst du Peter wirklich abgöttisch?

-wie findest du Jasper?

-was hast du davon gehalten, das du mit Jasper umhergezogen bist, der dich ja eigentlich umbringen sollte und es auch getan hätte? (BlackAngel22)

Peter: Also, Hallo erstmal. Naja...eigentlich war es nicht Liebe auf den ersten Blick. Sie hat mich nämlich voll dolle angemotzt als sie mich das erste mal gesehen hat. Sie mochte mich nicht, aber ich hab sie auf ein Date eingeladen und dann mochte sie mich waren im Kino..man war das ein Festschmaus..*dumm grins*

Also Jasper, ja der Typ der war schon genial. Ich hab gehört, er ist gestorben.

Jasper: Ich sitze neben dir.

Peter: Oh...Hi! Naja...ich wollt das ja mal ausprobieren, mit dem Vegetarischen Essen, aber irgentwie kriegt man das Gemüse nicht mehr aus den Zahnlücken raus. *verzweifelt den Kopf schüttel*

Mit Jasper, Ruhe in Frieden, war es schon ganz toll. Immer wenn uns wer angegriffen hat, hat er mich beschützt und die ganzen Narben abgekriegt und ich blieb immer unveletzt.

Jasper: Ja, danke nochmal.

Charlotte; Oja...ich liebe meinen Peter (Shaw) echt abgöttisch...Er ist so ein guter Detektiv und er hat zwei tolle Freunde, Justus und Bob. *aufgeregt nicken*

Diana: *räusper* Duuuu...Jasper...gehts denen gut?

Jasper: Ach der lange Krieg und das viele Menschenblut macht die beiden irgentwie...verrückt...

Charlotte: Also der Jasper, der ist schon cool...obwohl der kein Detektiv ist...das ist doof...

Emmett: Ich schenk ihm zum Geburtstag ein Detektivkasten.

Charlotte: Also, der kann mich gar nicht umbringen. Nicht, wenn mein Peter mich beschützt. Der ist überigens Detektiv...und ja ich hab keine Angst vor dem lieben Jasper...der macht so was nicht...dafür ist der viel zu...lustig

Diana: Ich merk schon, die haben nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank.

Wir machen einfach weiter und ignorieren die Tatsache, dass die verrückt sind:

An Peter:

Wie siehst du eigentlich aus, bist du heiß?! ;DD

An Charlotte:

Findest DU Peter heiß?! ;DD

Last but not least Jasper:

Hallo Jasper, du wundervoller Mann ;DD Meine Schwester ( braunhaarig, schlank und wild) findet dich wirklich zum anknabbern, wie wärs würdest du Alice mal für eine Nach fallen lassen?

Die Fragen kommen von Wuuuih.

Peter: Also ich hab Haare und Augen. Und eine Nase und einen Mund und eine Stirn und ein Kinn und Arme und Beine und einen dicken,runden Bauchhhhhhhh. Ich bin richtig dolle heiß!!!!

Charlotte; Oh ja, mein Peter [Lustig] ist so dolle heiß...ich liebe seinen Wohnwagen.

Jasper: Mh...braunhaarig, schlank und wild...Mal überlegen...*nachdenk* OKAY

Alice: Ich lasse mich scheiden!!!!!

Jasper: Aber Alice...*heul* Doch nur für eine Nacht...dann gehör ich wieder dir.

Alice: Mh...Na gut!

Diana: Die verschenken ihre Ehemänner und Ehefrauen hier wie Gratis-Kugelschreiber...

Na egal:

Fragen von TheOrientSun

Erst mal hab ich Fragen an euch, Peter und Charlotte.

Als Alice und Jasper zu euch gekommen sind, wegen dem Kampf gegen die Volturi, wusstest ihr da was die beiden vor haben? Und wenn ja, warum habt ihr es denn Cullens nicht gesagt?

Habt ihr Marie eigentlich je wieder gesehen? Wenn ja, habt ihr noch Kontakt zu ihr?

Und seht ihr die Cullens oft?

Hey Jasper... *verträumt schau*

*kurz denn Kopf schüttele um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen*

Also... ähm... *ganz durcheinander bin* Du bist voll geil! Ich liebe dich!

Ich hab schon so oft versucht die zu kidnappen, aber irgendwie weiß es Alice immer. Woher- Oh richtig^^

Also, würdest du mich bitte beißen? Ich möchte gerne auch ein Cullen werden *Hundeblick*

Ich werde mich bestimmt auch super mit Alice verstehen... Ich lieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeebe shoppen! (Und Alice, ich werde dann auch nicht mehr versuchen Jasper zu kidnappen)

Und ich hab noch eine Frage: Hast du Marie eigentlich je richtig geliebt? Wenn ja, tust du es jetzt noch?

Ich hoffe nicht, sonst sag ich es Alice und die kann dir dann den Hintern versohlen... *grins*

Peter: Ne, wir wussten nicht was die vorhaben. Sonst hätten wir ja was gesagt...

Charlotte: Ach diese Maria...die ist voll doof...*5 minuten lang schweigen* *sich umgucken* Das wars...mehr sag ich nicht!

Peter: Also die Cullens sehen wir nur sehr sehr selten. Wir reisen oft herum und naja...wir wollen ja auch niemandem auf die Nerven gehen.

Edward: Recht so!

Esme: EDWARD! Oh nein, Peter und Charlotte, ihr stört überhaupt nicht. Kommt uns doch öfter mal besuchen!

Emmett: NEIN!

Esme: *bösen Blick zuwerf*

Emmett: *schmoll* Dann muss ich meinen Fernsehr mit dem teilen. Der ist Fernsehr-Süchtig! Aber der guckt nur dumme Sachen. Wie...Halt so dumme Sachen. Wer wird Millionär oder so. Ich mein, Hallo, niemand kann diese Fragen beantworten. Das ist doch alles Fake!

Edward: Manche Leute können das beantworten, Leute die schlau sind!

Emmett: Oh...mh...bin ich aber nicht!

Alle: Stimmt!

Jasper: Hey, mal konzentrieren auf die Fragen hier *rummotz*

Diana: Danke Jasper, endlich einer mal der die wichtigen Dinge im Auge behält.

Jasper: *grins* Danke "TheOrientSun", das ist echt nett *kichern* Na klar beiß ich dich, ich beiß alle die gebissen werden wollen. Ich hab da absolut keine Hemmungen. Tja...so bin ich halt.

Alice: ICH LIEBE SHOPPEN AUCHHHHHHHHH *kreisch* SHOPPENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Alle: *sich die Ohren zuhalten*

Jasper: Ne also ich hab Maria nicht geliebt. Naja...Die einzige die ich je geliebt habe/liebe ist Alice.

Alice: *knuddel* Oh mein Jazzy-Spazzy!!!!!!

Jasper: *murmel* Alice versohlt mir immer den Hintern!

Edward: Jap, im Schlafzimmer. *Alice Stimme nachmach* Oh Jazzy-Spazzy! Gefällt dir das wenn ich dir auf den Hintern haue? *lachen*

Alice: Das stimmt gar nicht! Das ist gelogen! ...*räuspert sich* Ich muss jetzt shoppen! *wegrenn*

Diana: Aha...nun also die nächsten Fragen kommen von -Leah-

Peter: Öhm... Ja. Wie war's so in Mexiko? Sind dir die Neugeborenen nicht so langsam auch auf die Nerven gegangen? o.o

Charlotte: Ähm... Was kann ich dich fragen... puh. Kannst du mir mal ein gutes Jagdrevier zeigen, in dem ich trainieren kann? =D

Und last but not least unser Wuschelchen: Bella-Cullen15 mag dich. Das weiß ich. Jedenfalls war's noch letzte Woche so. Also hab ich einen Tipp für dich: Wenn dir dein Unleben lieb ist, RENN. Die Frau ist 'ne Furie. Und kriegt immer was sie will. Also versteckt dich, ansonsten kannst du Alice nie mehr unter die Augen treten, das versprech ich dir.

So, nachdem die Warnung abgegeben ist - die Gefühle von anderen zu spüren, nervt, oder? =D

Da ist es doch bestimmt gut, eine Frau zu haben, wenn Emmett und Rose mal wieder... *zu Nessie und Edward schiel*

Ich bin ja schon still!

*murmel* Arme Nessie. Keine Privatssphäre. Und einen Stalker und ein Muttersöhnchen als Vater... Arme, arme Nessie. *Kopf schüttel und tröstend umarm*

*ins Ohr flüster* Wenn dir deine Familie mal zu viel wird, kannst du mit mir mitkommen. Jacob kannst du von mir aus auch mitnehmen, Leah, Seth und Jakes restliches Rudel auch.

Keine Angst, ich beiße nicht. Solange du kein Mensch bist, versteht sich. Halbe beiß ich auch nicht, also keine Sorge.

Hm... Ich hab noch etwas für die Autorin! *Lastwagen ins Studio lots*

So! *Lastwagenluke aufmach*

Riesenkeks: *aus Lastwagen rausrollt und Eddy niederwalzt*

Ups... o.o"

Das war ein Versehen, ich schwör's! ö.ö *Hände hochhalt*

Riesenkeks: *Aufschrift aus Schokostückchen hat:* DANKE FÜR DIESE TOLLE STORY! GUTEN APPETIT!

Peter: Also in Mexiko wars schon komisch...Also erst mal die nervigen Neugeborenen und dann natürlich das schlimme Essen. Also wenn man zuviele Mexikaner gegessen hat, dann kam man STUNDEN LANG nicht mehr vom Klo runter. Schlimm!!!!

Charlotte: *guckt Peter angewiedert an* Hm...ein gutes Jagdrevier? La Push. Auf jeden Fall. Da gibts leckerer Wölfe. *Jacob zuzwinker*

Jake: AHHHHH *schreiend wegrenn*

Edward: *sich fast anpiss vor Lachen*

Jasper: Ähmmm *ängstlich guck* Joah...Gefühle spüren nervt schon. Besonders Emmetts...der hat doofe Gefühle.

Edward: Das hab ich gehört, -Leah- *schmoll*

Nessie: Danke schön *grinst*

Edward: *niedergewalzt werd* *quitschton von sich geb*

Diana: Dankeeeee *grinst*

Hihihihihihihi *rot werd* Das is ja echt lieb! *sich auf den Keks stürz* *mampfen* Also nun gehts weiter mit den Fragen von *Stück Keks in den Mund stopf* DaemmerlichtSeele

Peter&Charlotte:wie habt ihr euch gefunden?? und wielange seit ihr eig. shon zusammen...

Jazz:ist das nicht shrecklih wenn an z.b. im unterricht sitzt nd die ganzen stimmungen der anderen mitbekommt?? ich mein da muss man ja echt wahnsinnig werden...

Peter: Ja also, dass mit dem Date haben wir ja schon erzählt. Mhhh...wie lange sind wir jetzt zusammen?

Charlotte: Ka Peter [Maffay]. Aber eins weiß ich: Ich liebe deine Stimme!

Peter: Danke....

Jasper: Ja, das nervt schon. Ich mein, die sind alle in der Pubertät. Die haben Stimmungsschwankungen. Davon werd ich Seekrank.

Edward: *eingegipst wie eine Mumie* MHMHMHHHMHMHMHMHMH....

Alle: HÄHHHHH?

Bella: Er sagt:,,Hallo, ich muss die Gedanken hören. Das ist viel schlimmer!

Diana: Wie kann sie das verstehen. Er kann gar nicht reden, mit dem Verband um den Mund...mhhh gruseliggggg!!!

Vampi von Krolock fragt:

Peter & Charlotte : Wie seit ihr zusammen gekommen? Was habt ihr gemacht, als ihr geflohen seit?

Jasper : Lässt du ALice für mich stehen und beißt mich?? BITTE!!!!! *hechel*

Peter: Ja also das haben wir ja schon gesagt. Mit dem Date und soooooo....

Charlotte: Naja...ich und Peter [Pan] sind nach Deutschland geflohen und dann nach Australien und dann nach Japan. Damit die uns nicht finden und dan haben wir dann immer ein Hotelzimmer genommen und unter falschen Namen da so angemeldet. Ja. Wir waren schon schlau!!!!!

Jasper: Darf ich sie auch sitzen lassen? Dann fühl ich mich nicht so schludig. Sie soll es ja bequem haben. Dann beiß ich dich auch.

Diana: Aja...

Fragen von Herbi von Krolock:

peter:

wann hast du dich entschlossen, der bösen maria den rücken zuzukehren?

bist du heiß, sexy, etc.?

hat dir deine arbeit mit maria spaß gemacht??

was hältst du von bella?

charlotte:

wie hast du peter kennengelernt?

wie siehst du aus?

wie findest du jasper?

was hälst du von den restlichen cullenmännern?

Peter: Also ja das war...an Weihnachten. Da wollte die mir nichts schenken. Und ich so: WAS? Ey..man das fand ich richtig scheiße von der. Dann bin ich halt gegangen. Und ja ich bin heiß...ganz dolle.

Naja...die Arbeit mit Maria war ja nicht so toll...Ich musste ihr immer Kaffee holen und den hat die NIE getrunken *schluchz*

Also die Bella, die ist ganz nett. *ihr zuzwinker*

Edward: MHMHMHHHMMHMHMHH!!!

Rosalie: Klappe!

Charlotte: Also ja den Peter [Facinelli] (Schauspieler von Carlisle^^) den hab ich im Schauspielunterricht kennegelernt. Der ist voll cool gewesen da. Ja...

Also ich seh aus wie mhh...wie Charlotte York (Sex and the City)

Jasper ist schon cool........*hust*

Also hm...Emmett ist doof, Edward ist ne Mumie und Carlisle ist ein schwuler Arzt. Komische Familie. Die armen Frauen *kopfschüttel*

Diana: Ja, find ich auch.

Fragen von edward-bite-me.

An Peter: Wie war deine Zeit in der Armee?

Was hälst du von Maria? Hasst du sie? Ich hasse sie... !!!!!

An Charlotte: Kannst du was besonderes oder nicht?

An beide: Was habt ihr vor eurem Vampirleben gemacht?

Wie habt ihr euch mit den Vampiren bei den Cullens verstanden?

Wollt ihr nicht auch Vegetarier werden? Vegetarier sind viel cooler!

An Jasper: Ich mag dich viel viel lieber als Edward, weißt du das???

Nervt es dich, dass die im Film deine Gabe nicht erwähnt haben?

(Ich mein, ein Satz, okay, ein einziger Satz: und Jasper kann Gefühle manipulieren; warum zum Teufel haben die das nicht gemacht???)

Ach ja, ich liebe dich! (Nicht, böse sein Alice!)

Peter: Also in der Armee wars brutal und das fand ich nich so dolle schön *schnief*

Ja Maria hasse ich die ist dumm und so...voll böse. Die mag kein Weihnachten.

Charlotte: Ne ich kann nichts besonderes. Ich bin ein NICHTS *auch schnief*

Peter: Ich hab geschauspielert,gesungen, Kindersendungen gemacht und war ein Detektiv.

Charlotte: Ich hab in Sex and the City mitgespielt.

Also die Vampis bei den Cullens waren schon okay. Hatten nur alle komische Namen. Gar keine berühmten Leute. *grummel*

Peter: Ja Vegetarier...aber das mit dem Gemüse zwischen den Zähnen...wie schon gesagt...ist nicht so toll

Jasper: Danke *grins*

Edward:MHMHMHMHHHMMH

Jasper: Ja, ey, die hätten das ruhig mal erwähnen können *heul*

Diana: Echt mal!!!!!! Und Emmett hätte viel dümmer sein müssen find ich xD

Fragen von Naa-Naa

An Chalotte:

Hattest du was mit Jasper?

Welche Gabe hat du?

An Peter:

Magst du Alice?

Bist du wie der Rest der Twilight-Charaktere (Ausser JAmes) schwul?

An Jasper:

Wie findest du Charlotte?

Magst du mich heiraten?

Charlotte: Ne ich hab nichts mit Jasper. Weißte, der erinnert mich immer an Jackson Rathbone. Und den mag ich gar nicht *angewiedert guck*

Ich hab leider keine Gabe. Naja...ich kann Leute töten. Aber ist das ne Gabe?

Peter: Ja, Alice ist cool. Obwohl sie Shopping-Süchtig ist...

Ne, ich bin nicht schwul...denk ich *Edward lüsternen Blick zuwerf*

Edward: MHMMHMHMHMHMHMHHM

Peter: Oja Baby, ich dich auch!

Jasper: *verschluckt sich* *hustet* Hehe *grins*

Also Charlotte ist schon okay...*sie nett anlächel* Obwohl sie ne Schraube lockert hat.

Charlotte: *Schraubenzieher aus der Tasche hol und an ihrem Kopf rumschraub*

Jasper: Also ich bin ja schon verheiratet. Und naja...Alice wird das nich so dolle freuen, wenn ich dich auch heirate. Aber vielleicht stirbt Alice ja irgentwann. Dann heirate ich dich!

Diana: Nett...

Fragen von -Terrorengel-: Fragen an Jasper :

Findest du es nicht manchmal ziemlich ungerecht, dass du dich nicht einfach wie Carlisle oder Edward beherrschen kannst ?

Was war es für ein Gefühl, Alice zu treffen und mit ihr zu leben, es kann doch bestimmt nervig sein ?

Jasper: Ja, die armen Leute die dabei zu Schaden kommen. Schlimme Sache. Schlimme Sache *schnief*

Ja mit Alice leben kann nervig sein, aber die meiste Zeit über ist es schön. *grins*

Fragen von nochmal BlackAngel22 xD

An Jasper:

-wie wars so für dich die Neugeborenen Vampire immer töten zu müssen?

-konntest du schon vorher eine Verbindung zwischen Charlotte und Peter wahrnehmen?

-wie wars so mit Charlotte und Peter als Nomaden zu leben?

Jasper: Also das war schon traumatisierend. *heulkrampf krieg*

Ja also die mochten sich. ..

Und mit denen zu leben war cool. Die sind lustiggggggg!!!!!!!!!!!

Charlotte: Peter Lustig!!!!

Diana: AHAAAAAAAAAAA

Fragen von nadna

an Jasper: hast du von anfang an gespürt, dass die beiden sich mögen?

an Charlotte: wie hast du Peter kennengelernt?

an Peter und Charlotte: warum werdet ihr keine Vegetariscehn Vampire? Jasper hat es doch auch geschafft! *an Jasper gewant* Nich böse sein okay?

...wurden alle schon gestellt, nicht böse sein okay? Kriegst ein Gratis Lolli =)

Fragen von Bella-Edward4-Ever

An Charlotte und Peter :

Macht es euch Spaß Menschen umzubringen?

Seit ihr zusammen?

An Jasper Charlotte und Peter: Wie lange kennt ihr euch schon?

Charlotte: Ja macht schon Spaß *irre grins*

Peter: Jap ich und Charlotte [York] sind zusammen *freu*

Jasper: Wir kennen und jetzt schon *überleg* langeee....ich rat jetzt mal...50 Jahre oder so...Ich armer Kerl *sieht Charlotte dabei zu, wie sie die Decke hochklettert*

Diana: So und SheLovesEdward hat noch ein paar Fragen an Alice und Rosalie:

Alice: Warum bist du immer so gut gelaunt?!

Rosalie: Wie oft haben du & em schon geheiratet ?Kannst du Bella noch leiden?

Alice: Ich bin halt so...ka...ich gehe oft shoppen. Das macht Gute Laune!!!!!!!!! *grinssssssssssssssssss*

Rosalie: Em und ich haben schon 56 ma oder so geheiratet. Man kann nieeeeeeee oft genug heiraten!!!!!!!!!!1

Und ich kann Bella leiden. Die ist echt nett!

Edward: MHMHMHMHM *nickt heftig sofern er das kann*

Diana:

Okayyyyyyyyyyyyy...Das wars auch schon wieder. Nächstes mal haben wir Charlie,Phil und Renee.

Ciaooooooo =)


	23. Reneé, Phil und CharlieExtra

Es tut mir soooooooooo Leid, dass es soo lange gedauert hat! Ihr werdet mit einem langen Kapitel und drei durchgeknallten Menschen belohnt!Viel Spaß!

Diana(Moderatorin, die in Edward verknallt ist):"Herzlich Willkommen liebe ängstlich aussehenden Menschen, heute brauchen sie keine Angst haben, denn heute haben wir bloß Menschen zu Gast, keine Vampire, keine Werwölfe...und Emmett ist auch sicher eingesperrt."

Rose: "Endlich, endlich! Mein Leben hat endlich wieder einen SINN!"

Diana: "Außer...dass du keinen Preis gewinnst und nie gewinnen wirst!"

Rose: "Neinnnnnn!"

Diana:"Doch! Also einen kräftigen Applaus fürrrrrrrrrr *Trommelwirbel* Reneé, Charlie unnnnd Phil!"

Alice:"LANGWEILIG!"

Diana:"Ach halt die Klappe! Ich bekomme eindeutig ein zu niedriges Gehalt!"

Phil,Reneé und Charlie: *kommen rein* *setzen sich* Hallo!"

Diana:"Hey, was soll das? Ihr müsst irgentwas dummes oder peinliches machen. Am besten etwas was DUMM und PEINLICH zugleich ist. Sonst schaltet keiner mehr ein!"

Charlie: "Fernsehen verblödet sowieso. Kinder sitzen nur noch davor und werden aggressiv. Und ich muss die Scheiße dann weg machen, wenn die sich gegenseitig k.o schlagen!"

Reneé:"Achja? DU guckst jeden Tag Sport. Dein dummer Baseball und Football und Basketball und alles was mit "Ball" endet. Ein Grund, warum ich dich verlassen habe. Fernsehen war dir immer wichtiger als alles andere!"

Charlie: "Ähhhh..Sport gucken macht nicht aggressiv, es bildet!"

Reneé: "Ja merkt man ja. Du kannst ja nicht mal bis 2 zählen, nicht wahr Phil?"

Phil:"Also..ich bin auf Charlie's Seite!"

Reneé: "WASSS? Seit ihr eigentlich total bescheuert? Okay, dann verlass ich dich und heirate stattdessen...EDWARD!"

Bella: "Aber Mum, dass ist mein Mann!"

Reneé: "Ich bin deine Mutter, ich darf entscheiden wer dein Mann und wer dein Exmann ist und ab jetzt ist er eindeutig dein Exmann! Ich will ihn haben! Oder wir teilen uns ihn, wie damals unsere Klamotten!"

Bella:"Okay, teilen klingt fair!"

Edward: *verschluck* *hust* "Darf ich auch mitreden?"

Reneé und Bella:" NEIN!"

Diana:"Okay, am besten wir fangen mal mit den Fragen für euch drei Süßen an! Die ersten Fragen kommen von [DaemmerlichtSeele].

An alle:

War es ein großer Schock als ihr erfahren habt, dass Bella heiratet?

Wie fandet ihr die Hochzeit?

Und wie findet ihr es, das ihr Großeltern seit?

Reneé: Wolltest du Bella nicht irgendwann mal Eddie ausspannen? Ich meine, er sieht sexy aus, ist in allem perfekt...(auch wenn ich jasper besser finde...^^)

Charlie: War es schwierig für dich, dass Bella Edward und nicht Jake geheiratet hat?

Charlie: "Also für mich war es auf jedenfall ein Schock, als ich erfahren habe, dass Bella heiratet. Ich dachte sie wäre schwanger! Aber nein, sie ist ja so dumm und heiratet mit 18! Nehmen wir mal als Beispiel einen ganz normalen Teenager. Ein Mädchen, dass 18 ist. Sie hat Sex mit ihrem Freund, dass Kondom platzt und sie wird schwanger, dann kommen Schwangerschaftstest, sie überlegt, ob sie das Baby behalten will. Der Junge droht Schluss zu machen, falls sie es behält. Es folgen Abtreibungen, Abgebrochene Schullaufbahn blaa. Aber nein, meine Bella tut so etwas nicht! Meine Bella muss ja HEIRATEN!"

Diana:"Klingt, als hättest du es besser gefunden, wenn sie schwanger gewesen wäre!"

Charlie:"Natürlich...ich wollte, dass sie endlich wie die anderen Teenager ist! Ich will, dass sie dazu gehört. Das sie hipp ist!"

Alice:"Man sagt nicht mehr hipp, man sagt IN oder COOL! ..Denk ich..!"

*Bella und Edward sind sprachlos*

Reneé: *guckt ihren Exmann verwirrt an, wie der Rest der Leute*

"Also ich kann sie ja total verstehen, dieser Junge ist einfach zum ANBEIßEN!" *lacht hysterisch*

Jasper:"Ich dachte, sie kennt unser Geheimnis nicht!"

Reneé:"Welches Geheimnis?"

Alle:"Egallllll!"

Phil: "Oh die Hochzeit war WUNDERSCHÖN! Alles so kitschig und pink und weiß und bunt und romantisch" *schwärm* *Alice und Phil fallen sich kreischend in die Arme und tanzen*

Edward: "Wow...er fand meine Hochzeit besser als ich selbst!"

Bella: *schlägt ihn* "DU wolltest doch UNBEDINGT heiraten! Und jetzt findet mein Stiefvater die Hochzeit besser als du? Erklär mir das!" *sie fechten einen Ehestreit aus, während unsere Gäste sich den Fragen stellen*

Charlie: "Großvater zu sein ist einfach fantastisch! Ich liebe meine kleine Renesmee und Bella ist am Ende doch noch hipp!"

Alice: *lässt Phil los* "INNNNNNN!"

Charlie: " [In] dann halt. Mir doch egal!

Reneè: "Ich liebe mein Enkelkind auch! Sie sieht aus wie mein zukünftiger Ehemann!"

Edward:"Ich denke, ich hab da noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden!"

Alle:"Nein!"

Reneé: "Wie schon gesagt, natürlich wollte ich ihn ihr ausspannen! Wozu hat man denn seine Mutter?"

Charlie: "Phil und ich machen jetzt einen Club auf: [Club der von Reneé gebrochenen Herzen]. Nach ein paar Wochen darfst du gerne Mitglied werden, Edward."

Ed:"Hm...habt ihr Clubjacken?"

Charlie: "J.."*wird von Emmett unterbrochen*

Emmett:"MitGLIED!" *perverse Gedanken hat*

Esme: "Oh mein Gott, er ist aus der Gummi-Zelle entkommen!"

Emmett: "Muhahaha! Ich werde euch alle t...total dolle mit Gummientchen bewerfen!" *Alle mit Gummi-Entchen abwerf*

Jacob:"OH MEIN GOTT!" *panisch im Kreis renn*

Bella:"Was macht er da?"

Edward: "Seinen nicht vorhandenen Schwanz jagen..."

Emmett: "Er hat Schwanz gesagt!" *von Esme gehauen wird* "Autsch!"

Jacob: *vor lauter Panik in einen Wolf verwandel*

Bella: "Jetzt hat er einen Schwanz!"

Ed:"Er sollte eigentlich zwei besitzen! Wenn man der Behauptung trauen darf, dass er ein Junge ist!"

Bella:"Naja..dann hat er eben zwei Schwänze!"

Ed:"Nein..!"

Bella: "Woher willst du wissen, dass er keinen Penis hat?"

Emmett:"Sie hat P.." *von Rosalie geschlagen werd*

Ed:"Ähhhhhhhhhhhh...*hust* Geraten!"

Jasper: "SCHWUL!"

Nessie: "Ihhh...mein Papa macht Babys mit Jacob...wo kommen die dann raus?"

Emmett: "..." *Mund von Edward zugehalten krieg*

Charlie: *Fragen weiter beantworte* "Ja, es war für mich nicht ganz verständlich, dass Bella Edward geheiratet hat und nicht Jacob. Jacob ist ein lieber Junge...außerdem kann er sie mit seinen zwei Schwänzen viel besser befriedigen!"

Bella:"Edward befriedigt mich ausreichend!"

Rosalie: "Bähhhh, dass wollten wir eigentlich nicht wissen!"

Emmett: "Doch!"

Diana: Ajaa...gut, ich mach einfach mal weiter...mit den Fragen von Herbi von Krolock:

An Reneé:

Wie findest du Phil?

Wie findest du Charlie?

Wie findst du Edward?

Wiee hast du Charlie kennengelernt?

Wie hast du Phil kennengelernt?

Liebst du ihn wirklich? Gib´s zu, du liebst Mr Banner, den ollen Spanner(HAHA, DAS REIMT SICH! MUHAHA!)

Weißt du über das dunkle Geheimnis der Cullens bescheid?*gruselige orgelmusik*

Reneé:" Och Gott, so viele Fragen! Also ich mag Phil, irgentwie...denk ich, sonst hätte ich ihn nicht geheiratet, oder? Oder? Hm...naja war ja bei Charlie auch so...Also das hat die zweite Frage schon beantwortet...ICH HASSE CHARLIE!"

Charlie: "WHAT?"

Carlisle:"Wieso redet er jetzt auf einmal Englisch? Mysteriös, mysteriös...vielleicht..."

Charlie:"Wieso hasst du mich? Du hast doch gesagt du liebst mich, du wolltest doch unbedingt heiraten!"

Reneé: "Ja du Idiot, weil aus dem One-Night-Stand, bei dem ich total besoffen war, und der nur stattgefunden hat, weil es dunkel war und ich dachte, dass du mein Hund...ähhh Freund bist, die kleine Göre da entstanden ist!" *zeigt auf Bella* "Der größte Fehler meines Lebens!"

Cullen-Family: *tröstet hysterisch-heulende Bella*

Reneé: "Und weil meine Eltern mich rausgeworfen haben, da ich zu faul war um zum Frauenarzt zu gehen um abzutreiben und kein Geld und kein Haus mehr hatte, hab ich dich geheiratet!"

Alice:"Eine rührende Liebesgeschichte." *schnief*

Reneé: "Und ja so hab ich halt den Charlie kennengelernt, auf ner geilen Party! Mit viel Alkohol! Ja und den Phil, den hab ich in nem Puff kennengelernt. Ja, der hat da gearbeitet. Als männliche Nutte. Und ich, ich hab da meine Entlassung gefeiert!"

Jasper:"Ihre Entlassung gefei...? Ach egal, am besten ich frag gar nicht erst nach!"

Reneé: "Und den Edward den find ich schnucklig! Deswegen wird der mein neuer Mann!"

Edward:"ÄHHH!"

Reneé: "Ja, ich liebe Phil wirklich..NICHT! Er ist doof, ich liebe jetzt Edward!"

Edward:"ÄHHH!"

Reneé: "Wer ist Mr. Banner? Sieht der geil aus? Der spannt? GEIL, da steh ich voll drauf!

Das dunkle Geheimnis der Cullens? Mh...verdammt, wegen der scheiß Orgelmusik kann ich meine eigenen Gedanken nicht mehr hören!"

Diana:"Ist auch besser so!"

An Charlie:

Wie hast du dich gefühlt, als Reneé dich mit Bella verlassen hat?

Was hälst du von Phil?

Findest du, er tut Reneé gut?

Was hälst du von Edward?

Bist du dir sicher, dass du damit einverstanden bist, dass deine Tochter mit diesem gut aussehenden aber gleichzeitig auch eine gefährliche Aura ausstrahlenden Typen namens Edward Cullen zusammen ist, den du aber eigentlich nicht ausstehen kannst? ich würde ihn nämlich im Notfall auch nehmen...:D

Weißt du Bescheid über die Cullens? Über ihr dunkles Geheimnis?*schwarze wolken ziehen auf, es wird dunkel im saal, düstere orgelmusik erklingt*

Charlie: "Naja...als Reneé mich verlassen hat, naja...dass war schon ein Schlag unter die Gürtellinie. Ich dachte ja eigentlich sie liebt mich, und nachdem sie mich verlassen hat, dachte ich, sie wäre ein Vampir und hätte Angst, mich zu verletzten...aber anscheinend hat sie mich nie wirklich geliebt!" *heul*

"Phil ist ganz okay, er tut Reneé gut, da sie jetzt weniger...komisch ist!"

Jasper:"Sonst ist die noch komischer?"

Charlie: "Ja, mh Jake ist natürlich besser.."

Diana:"NICHT! Oh, entschuldigung! Red weiter."

Charlie:"Ajaaa...naja und sonst gehts eigentlich. Du kannst ihn natürlich auch haben, Herbi. Vielleicht hast du Recht und er ist wirklich ein wenig zu...gefährlich!"

Edward: *schnief* 1. Ich werd hier an fremde Frauen verkauft und keinen interessierts! Das verletzt meine Gefühle! 2. Ich bin nicht gefährlich. Ich bin ganz lieb!"

Seth: "Ja, eiii!" *Edward Kopf tätschel*

Edward:*schnurr*

Charlie:"Über das dunkle Geheimnis der Cullens? Ja, ich weiß, dass sie Inzest machen (Fortpflanzung mit Familien-Mitgliedern). Das weiß doch jeder!"

Carlisle:"Das ist so nicht ganz richtig!"

Diana: *Carlisle unterbrech* "So...und nun zu den Fragen an Phil!"

Wie findest du Reneé?

Wie findest du Esme?

Wie findest du die Frauen der Volturi?

Wie findest du die restlichen Cullen-Frauen?

Liebst du Reneé?

Würdest du, hättest du die Wahl zwischen Baseball und Reneé, Reneé wählen?

Ist dir klar, dass du, indem du Reneé geheiratet hast, die wunderbare Mutter-Tochter Beziehung zwischen Reneé und Bella zerstört hast?

Hast du eine Ahnung, warum die Cullens alle schön/blass/kalt sind?

Phil: "Ich LIEBE Reneé. Aber sie liebt mich anscheinend nicht mehr! Sie wollte nur meinen Körper! *schnief* Wieso? WIESO? Und nun liebt sie diesen Edward! Was hat dieser Edward, was ich nicht hab!"

Diana, Bella, Reneé und weibliche "Team Edward" Zuschauer: "Er sieht geiler aus, ist klüger, sexy, geheimnisvoll, romantisch und reich!"

Phil:"..Nett, oh mein Gott, jetzt liebe ich ihn auch!"

Edward:"NEINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

Phil:"Wer ist Esme?"

Esme:*aufzeig* "Ich, hier, hier, hier drüben!" *wink*

Phil:"Aso, ja die sieht ganz nett aus! Die Frauen der Volturi? Kenn ich nicht, aber die sind sicher scharf! *zwinker*

Die restlichen Cullen-Frauen sind auch cool. Rosalie sieht hübsch aus, Alice und ich lieben Hochzeiten und Bella ist meine Stieftochter. Ich mag sie!"

"Wenn ich die Wahl hätte, zwischen Baseball und Reneé, würde ich Baseball nehmen, weil..."

Reneé: *rumkreisch* "Du dämlicher Idiot. Ich dachte, du liebst mich!"

Phil:"Du liebst mich doch auch nicht mehr!"

Reneé:"Das ist kein plausibler Grund!"

Phil:"Baseball macht einfach Spaß, man kann sich austoben, mit seinen Kumpels Zeit verbringen, Bier trinken und man muss Baseball kein Frühstück ans Bett bringen, man muss nach dem "Spiel" nicht mit ihm kuscheln und es gibt auch keine lästigen Schwiegereltern!"

Emmett:"So hab ich das noch nie gesehen, aber er hat Recht!" *Erleuchtung hab*

Rosalie:"Wenn du anfängst Baseball mir vorzuziehen, dann reiß ich dir deine Beine aus!"

Alice: *schnief* "Wie romantisch!"

Reneé: "Welche wundervolle Mutter-Tochter-Beziehung? Ich hasse mein Balg!"

Bella:*hysterischen Anfall krieg*

Reneé: MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

Phil:"Warum die Cullens alle schön/blass/kalt sind? Keine Ahnung, vielleicht sind das Albinos, die in Kühlschränken schlafen und täglich zum Schönheitschirugen gehen?"

Diana:"Nah dran. Machen wir weiter mit den Fragen von [Natalie Voorhees].

An Charlie:

Wusstest du dass die Cullens Vampire sind?

Was hälst du von Esme?

An Renee:

Wie findest du Edward und den rest der Cullens?

Wie hast du Phil kennengelernt?

An Phil:

Mhm...

Wusstest du dass es Vampire gibt? *auf die Cullens deut* Ja die da sind Vampire.

EMMETT ICH WILL EIN KIND VON DIR!

*räuspert sich*

Weiter im Text.

*Jane kommt rein ist Studio*

Jane: Du weißt zu viel! *packt Naa-Naa am arm*

Naa-Naa: Ich will nicht! EMMETT!

Charlie:"Die Cullens sind Vampire? Nein, das sind Albinos, die in Kühlschränken schlafen und täglich zum Schönheitschirugen gehen! *weise nick*

"Esme ist echt nett, ich mag ihre Shopping-Süchtigkeit, ihren Freund Emmett und ihre braunen Haare!"

Carlisle:"Sie haben keine Ahnung wer Esme ist, oder?"

Charlie:"Ne Mischung aus Alice, Rosalie und Bella?"

Emmett:"RICHTIG! DER KANIDAT HAT 100 PUNKTE!"

Reneé:"Ich liebe Edward! Er ist so schnuckelig!"

Edward: *grummel*

Reneé: "Und den Rest der Cullens liebe ich auch. Sie sind alle toll. Josalie, Casper, Melice, Carl, Memmett und Pesme!"

Jasper:"Memmett!" *lachflash*

Reneé: "Ja, wie schon gesagt, denn Phil hab ich im Puff kennengelernt, während ich total besoffen war. Hm...genau wie an dem Tag, an dem ich Charlie kennengelernt hab! So ein Zufall!"

Phil:"Vampire, im Ernst?"

Emmett:"Nein, im Dieter!" *lachflash*

Stillschweigen im Studio.

Emmett:"Kennt ihr den Witz nicht? Da sind zwei Schwule..."

Renesmee:"Wie Daddy und Jaki?"

Rosalie:"Genau. So ein kluges Kindchen!"

Edward: *grummel*

Emmett:"und die reden und dann sagt der eine:"Ey, mir ist gestern ein Kondom geplatzt. Und dann sagt der andere: Im Ernst und dann sagt der andere: Ne, im Dieter!" *auf dem Boden rollen vor lachen*

Zuschauer:*hust*

Grillenzirpen

Emmett:"Oh man Leute, der war witzig! Naja, wenigstens mag mich die Fragenstellerin! Die will sogar ein Kind von mir!"

Rosalie: *grummel* "Viel Erfolg dabei! Sein Sperma ist nicht sehr leistungsfähig!"

Emmett:"Hey! Pühh...na dann rette ich meine neue Freundin eben vor Jane und du kannst dich von...Alice befruchten lassen." *seine neue Freundin rette*

Carlisle: "Er war noch nie gut in Bio!"

Diana:"Merkt man, am besten wir machen mit den Fragen von [-Leah-].

CHARLIE? 8D

OMG! OMG! *rennt zu ihm hin* Charlie! Krieg ich ein Autogramm? BITTE? BITTE? BITTE? *hüpft wie irre herum*

Du bist knuffig. Ehrlich gesagt, erinnerst du mich an einen alten, riesigen (1,50-2 Meter - ist schon ewig her, weiß ich nicht mehr so genau) Teddybären den ich mal hatte. Hehe. Uuund... weißt du, dass du genial bist? Wenn du so peinliche Themen wie Aufklärung anschneiden musst oder Edward Hausverbot erteilst? Mann, ich wünschte, mein Vater wäre auch so zerstreut wie du... Obwohl... Das kriegt er eigentlich ganz gut hin. Er ist fast so wie du, nur dass er ein erstklassiger Koch ist und bisschen mehr schreit. Aber sonst...

Okay, zu deinen Fragen...

- Weißt du, was die Cullens genau sind? (Dass sie etwas abnormales sind, weißt du schon.)

- Weißt du, was Jake genau ist? Ich meine, sich vor dir in einen Wolf zu verwandeln ist zwar ziemlich offensichtlich, aber weißt du genauer darüber bescheid?

- Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, was es mit den Leuten in den coolen Umhängen auf sich hat und was für Probleme sie verursacht haben?

- Hast du außer mir noch andere Fangirls? (Falls ja - meldet euch! Team Charlie FTW! *Fähnchen schwenk und Gratis-Kekse verteil*)

Renee! (Ich hoffe, ich habe das jetzt richtig geschrieben... Naja, wie auch immer. xD)

Ich mag dich, du bist 'ne nette Mutter. Aber so nett wie meine bist du trotzdem nicht.

Wie auch immer...

- Empfindest du noch was für Charlie?

- Wie findest du es, dass du jetzt Oma bist?

- Ist dir bewusst, in welche Hände du deine Tochter übergeben hast?

- Findest du Carlisle heiß? Oder irgendeinen anderen der Cullen-Jungs?

Phil! ^^

- ... Hi. :D

- ... Wie geht's dir?

- ...

Und... fertig. xD *Charlie noch ein letztes Mal knuddel* :3

Joa... Das war's dann! *winkt den Vampis und Wolfis noch ein letztes Mal zu*

Charlie: *total überwältigt ist* "Yeah, endlich habe ich auch mal einen Fan! Team Edward, Team Jacob und Team Charlie! Na, wer ist hier wohl der OBERCHECKER?"

Carlisle: "ICH! Oh ähh...ich stand ja gar nicht zur Auswahl...hihi!"

Charlie:"Klar kriegst du ein Autogramm! *Autogramm schreib*

"Hm...was die Cullens genau sind? Das ist jetzt ne schwere Frage..."

Emmett:*total unauffällig flüster* "VAMPIRE!"

Charlie:"Mh...ne also mir fällt jetzt echt nicht ein, was die sein könnten."

Emmett:"VAMPIRE!"

Charlie:"Hm..vielleicht...Zombies?"

Emmett:"VAMPIREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Charlie:"Hm, ne du, keine Ahnung was die sind! Und was Jacob ist, ist auch eine schwere Frage!"

Jacob:"WERWOLF!"

Charlie:"Mh...er hat sich in einen Wolf verwandelt...was also könnte er sein?"

Jacob:"WERWOLF!"

Charlie:"Verdammt, warum werden hier so komplizierte Fragen gestellt?"

Jacob:"WERWOLFFFFFFFFF!"

Charlie:"Ne, keine Ahnung, fällt mir auch nicht ein!"

Jacob&Emmett: *seufz*

Charlie:"Die Leute in den coolen Umhängen? Oh, oh du meinst die TODESSER!"

Publikum:*seufz*

Charlie:"JA,ja ich weiß was die machen! Die sind böse, die mögen [Der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf]! Voll schlimm. Und die wollen den Osterhasen abschaffen und durch eine Osterschlange ersetzen, aber Schlangen essen doch Eier! Das macht keinen Sinn." *lacht*

"Andere Fan-Girls? Nicht, dass ich wüsste. Aber ich hätte gern welche. TEAM CHARLIE an die Macht!"

Fan-Girl: *aufspring* TEAM CHARLIE *gröllend durchs Studio renn*

Reneé: *Mädchen hinterherguck* "Die ist verrückt! Naja...also, ne ich empfinde nichts mehr für Charlie, hab ich auch nie. Wie gesagt, es war ein One-Night-Stand, (kein Guter)."*hust*

Charlie:"Hab ich gehört!"

Reneé:"Hihi. Ach ja Oma zu sein ist toll. Obwohl ich ja eher Mutter bin, weil Edward ja jetzt mein Mann ist!"

Edward:"NEINNNNNNNNNNN!"

Alice:"Wie romantisch!"

Bella: "Erst nimmt sie mir meinen Ehemann und dann meine Tochter!" *schnief*

Reneé: "Heul nicht rum! In welche Hände ich meine Tochter gegeben hab? In die von Eddy? Denk ich! Oder?"

Edward: *böse guck* "Niemand darf mich Eddy nennen!"

Reneé:"Tja, ich schon, Schatz!"

Edward:*noch böser guck* "Niemand nennt mich Schatz!"

Reneé:"Pech! Ja, ich mag die Cullen-Jungs. Vorallem meinen Eddy-Schatz!"

Emmett:"Haha, jetzt hat sie beide Wörter verbunden!"

Edward:*grummel & brummel*

Phil:"Hiiiiii, mir gehts gut und dir?"

Diana."Schön, schön. Es geht weiter mit den Fragen von [edward-bite-me]

An alle drei: Nun, da ihr wahrscheinlich grade erfahren habt, dass es Vampire gibt, würdet ihr mir glauben, wenn ich euch sage, dass es das Monster von Loch Ness, den Yeti und Atlantis auch wirklich gibt?

(Jaah... sehr dumme frage, aber egal...)

An Charlie:

Vermisst du Renee?

Willst du mal wieder heiraten? Vielleicht Sue? (Du weißt schon Seths und Leahs Mutter...)

Wie findest du Phil?

Bist du wirklich so verständnisvoll oder tust du nur so?

An Renee:

Was ist dein Lieblingsfilm?

Magst du Vampire?

Bereust du es manchmal Charlie verlassen zu haben?

Heiratest du Phil?

An Phil:

Magst du Bella? Und Charlie?

Ist dir eigenltich klar, wie egal du mir bist?

Fertig. Ich geh nächste Woche shoppen. Kann ich irgendwem was mitbringen?

Emmett:"Also ich würd ihr glauben! Den Yeti hab ich schon mal gesehen!"

Edward:"Achja, wo? Im Spiegel?"

Alle außer Emmett:*lachen*

Emmett:"Check ich nicht. Wieso im Spiegel? Wohnt der da?"

Jasper: *seufz*

Charlie:"Ne, ich glaub das nicht!"

Reneé: "Ich auch nicht!"

Phil:"Ich auch nicht!"

Emmett:"Ich auch nicht! Ach doch, doch ich schon!"

Edward:"Ssssss!"

Emmett: "OMG, Edward ist eine Biene!"

Charlie:"Ne, ich vermiss die nicht. Froh, dass ich die los bin!"

Edward (die Biene) :"Haha, Lügner!"

Charlie:"Verräter. Jetzt kriegst du keine Club-Jacke!"

Edward:"NEINNNNN!" *heul*

Charlie: "Ja, also die Sue will ich schon heiraten. Die ist hässlich. Aber egal. Immerhin schläft die nicht nur mit mir, weil sie besoffen ist!"

Bella:"Ihh. Die schlafen miteinander!"  
Edward:"Jap...auf deinem Bett. Auch schon, als du da noch gewohnt hast!"  
Bella:"IHHHHH!"

Edward:"Was dachtes du denn, wo die weißen Flecken herkamen?"

Bella: *schäm* "Ich dacht, dass du das wärst. Das du dich heimlich auf meinem Bett selbstbefriedigst, weil ich während ich schlafe deinen Namen sage und du das geil findest!"

Edward:"...Nein!"

Bella: "Na super! Und ich wasch extra meine Bettwäsche nicht!"

Alice: "Wie romantisch!" *schwärm*

Edward:"Super! Gut, dass du jetzt bei mir wohnst!"

Edward&Bella:*knuddel*

Alice:"IHHH!"

Charlie: "Yoah, der Phil ist cool!...Was? Wieso starrt ihr mich alle an?"

Diana:"Ja, der Phil ist cool...naja...das ist ein bisschen wenig. Kannst du noch was dazu sagen?"

Charlie:"Nöö!"

Diana: "Na toll!"

Charlie:"Ich bin total verständnisvoll! Ich verstehe alles! Ich bin allwissend!"

Edward:"Oh, und ich dachte immer, ich bin allwissend!"

Emmett:"Nope!"

Edward:"Muss du gerad sagen! Flachbirne!"

Emmett: *heul*

Reneé: "Ey, voll das Muttersöhnchen! Mein Lieblingsfilm ist...ähhh...ich guck kein Fernsehn!"

Charlie:"Jaja, hier. LÜGE!"

Reneé:"Tzz...Ja, also ich mag Vampire. Die sind sexy. Vorallem mein neuer Mann Edward!"

Edward:*heul*

Reneé:"Also ne, ich bereue es nie, ihn verlassen zu haben. Denn dadurch hab ich den Phil kennengelernt, hab Bella nach Forks geschickt, die hat dann den Edward kennengelernt und dadurch hab ich den Edward auch kennengelernt. Und deswegen hab ich jetzt ´nen neuen Ehemann!"

Edward:"Ich hasse mein Leben, ich hasse mein Leben! WIESO KANN ICH NICHT STERBEN?"

Reneé:"Ach ja und den Phil hab ich schon geheiratet. Aber wir scheiden uns ja wieder, wegen Eddi-Mausi!"

Edward: *auf dem Boden lieg und tot stell*

Phil:"Ja, also ich mag Bella und Charlie sehr gerne. Vielleicht heirate ich einen von denen!"

Bella:"Tzz..also mich nicht!"

Charlie:"Nimm mich, nimm mich!" *auf und ab hüpf*

Phil:"Ich bin dir egal, edward-bite-me? Tz...du bist mir auch egal!" *schmoll*

Alice:"Bring mir was mit! Bring mir was mit, vom shoppen! Also ich will...eine Zwangsjacke für Emmett, aber in pink, dass ist diesen Sommer voll "IN"!"

Emmett:"NEIIIIINN!"

Diana: "Hahaha! Machen wir weiter mit den Fragen von [nadna]:

Charlie: Wie hast du es damals aufgenommen, dass Bella zu dir nach Forks ziehen will?

Was findest du schlimmer: das Bella früh geheiratet hat oder das sie jetzt ein Vampir ist?

Kannst du dir vorstellen Sue zu heiraten?

Renee: Wann und wie hast du erfahren, dass du eine Enkeltochter hast? Welche Beziehung hast zu ihr?

Was ist dass für ein Gefühl immer älter zu werden, wären die eigene Tochter immer wie 18 aussehen wird?

Phil: [Wie hast du Renee kennen und lieben gelernt? Magst du Bella und ihre Familie?](-wurde bereits beantwortet)

Du als Baseballspieler, was hälst du da von Vampirbaseball?

Charlie:"Ich fands super cool, dass Bella zu mir nach Forks ziehen will. Ich war immer total einsam und hab immer eine Gummi-Puppe aufgeblasen und in mein Bett gelegt oder vor den Fernsehr gesetzt, damit ich mich nicht so allein fühle."

Emmett:"GUMMI-PUPPE! UHHHHH!"

Jasper:"Du perverse Sau!"

Emmett: *umguck* "Ich jetzt? Oder meinst du jemand anderen?"

Jasper:"Wenn ich perverse Sau sage, bist generell du gemeint!"

Charlie:"Was ich schlimmer finde? Das mit dem heiraten auf jedenfall. Halt, weil sie anders ist als die anderen Teenies, die sich schwängern lassen. Sie sollte sich bewusst machen, dass es wichtig ist, hipp zu sein!"

Alice: *augenverdreh*

Charlie:"Ja, also wie schon gesagt, Sue ist hässlich, aber besser als ne Gummi-Puppe zu f****!"

Emmett: *piep-geräusch machen*

Diana:"Danke, Em!"

Charlie:"Ja, sorry!"

Reneé:"Also der Carl dahinten *auf Carlisle zeig* der hat mich angerufen und so gesagt:"Ja, hier, dein Balg hatte ´nen Braten inner Röhre und ja, der ist feddig gebacken und jetzt ist der halt da. Und Edward hat den in den Ofen gestopft!"

Carlisle:"Also, so hab ich das nicht gesagt [Selbst-Zitat]: "Liebe Reneé, Ihre Tochter Isabella Marie ist schwanger und hat das Baby geboren. Der biologische Erzeuger ist mein Sohn Edward Anthony."

Emmett:"Boah ey, dass du immer so geschwollen reden musst!"

Edward:"Alles ist okay, dass alles ist ein böser Traum. Ich werde gleich aufwachen und wieder im Jahr 1918 sein. Und dann werde ich glücklich an der Spanischen-Grippe sterben! BITTEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Bella: *Edward hau*

Reneé:"Also ich hab echt ne supi Beziehung zu meiner Enkeltochter bzw. Tochter. Da ich ja Edward jetzt heirate!"

Edward: *Kopf gegen Wand schlag*

Carlisle:"Das ist aber ungesund, mein Sohn!"

Reneé:"Also ich werd ja auch nicht älter, denn ich benutze viele Anti-Aging-Cremes. Die verhindern, dass ich altere!"

Carlisle:"Das ist so nicht ganz richtig!"

Reneé:"Halt die Klappe, du hast sicher auch Silikon-Titten, damit du jünger aussiehst. Kannst mir nicht sagen, dass die echt sind!"

Carlisle:"Ich bin ein Mann!"

Reneé:"Mir doch egal, was du bist! Und wenn du Pinoccio bist, deine Dinger sind nicht echt!"

Carlisle zu seiner Frau:"Merkwürdige Frau!"

Esme:*nicken*

Phil:"Also Vampirbaseball ist echt super! Das macht so richtig schön *BUUUUM!"

Edward:"Woher weiß er, wie Vampirbaseball funktioniert?"

Phil:"Läuft im Fernsehen!"

Carlisle:"Mysteriös, mysteriös!"

Diana:"Ja, das finde ich auch mysteriös. Machen wir mit den Fragen von [claraff] weiter:

Phil:

- Wie viel jünger als Reneé bist du eigentlich?

- Ist das nicht irgentwie unangenehm mit einer älteren Frau zusammen zu sein?

- Hast du vor Reneé zu heiraten (seid ihr schon verheiratet?)

- Siehst du Bella als Tochter an?

Phil:"Also ich bin nur ein paar Jahre jünger als Reneé. Keine Ahnung wie alt die ist, 50 oder so!"

Reneé:"Bitte, gehts noch? Ich bin...25!"

Edward:"Dann hast du Bella also mit 6 Jahren bekommen?"

Reneé:"Ähhh...ja...!"

Phil:"Naja, ist schon komisch mit so ner alten Frau. Voll die Hänge-Titten und so!"

Reneé: *rumkreisch*

Carlisle:"Vielleicht braucht sie einen Silikon-Busen!"

Em:"Titten!"

Carlisle:"Das ist alles deine Schuld, Esme. Du hast ihn falsch erzogen! Ich hab ja die guten Kinder erzogen, wie Edward und Jasper. Und die, die du erzogen hast, sind verrückt!"

Jasper&Edward:"Danke, Daddy!"

Esme:*Carlisle hau* "So, jetzt musst du ohne Nachtisch ins Bett!"

Carlisle:"NEINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

Phil:"Ja, also wir sind verheiratet, aber wir lassen uns anscheinend scheiden! Wegen dem da!" *auf Edward zeig*

Edward: *hinter Carlisle verkriech*

Phil:"Ja, also Bella ist schon so was wie ne Tochter für mich! Joar...!"

Diana:"Joar, das ist doch toll! Auch [AnnaCullen-Kg] hat noch ein paar Fragen:

Charlie: Was hast du anfangs gegen Edward gehabt ?

und Wolltest du lieber das Bella mit Jacob zusammen kommt ?

und Weißt du jetzt was die Cullens sind ?

Phil: Hast du Renee schon geheiratet ?

Renee: Was hälst du von den Cullens und vor allem von Edward ?

Charlie:"Ja, dass er so altmodisch ist, fand ich schon immer scheiße! Er sollte meine Tochter einfach schwänger und nicht so Heirats-Flausen in den Kopf setzen! Joar, und deswegen sollte sie auch mit Jacob zusammen kommen! Und natürlich weiß ich was die Cullens sind, wie schon gesagt, Albinos, die oft zum Schönheitschirugen gehen und in Kühlschränken schlafen! Wie bei "Moonlight"!"

Phil:"Jap, wir haben geheiratet und lassen uns scheiden! Wird eine tolle Party, ihr seid alle eingeladen!"

Alice:"JUHUUU, ich will organisieren!"

Phil:"Ja, alles schön kitischig!" *quitsch*

Jasper:"Die sind verrückt!"

Reneé: "ICH LIEBE EDWARD!"

Edward: *in Carlisle Pullover kriech*

Renesmeé:"Uhh, Daddy steht auf Opa Carlisle!"

Diana:"So, dass wars für heute, nächstes mal kommen passend zum Start des Kinofilms "ECLIPSE" die drei Hauptdarsteller. EDWARDDDDDDDDD,Bella und der dumme Jacob!"

P.S.: Meine Schuelervz. Gruppe (von mir gegründet und total supiii) : "Wenn man keinen Geschmack hat, kann man immernoch "Team Jacob" sein ;D"

.net/Groups/Overview/f8572ccbdc84d34d

Also nicht gegen "Team Jacob-Anhänger", aber halt mal ne Gruppe für alle "TEAM EDWARD-ANHÄNGER"!

Und weil ihr so lange warten musstet hab ich noch ein kleines Extra für euch:

Outtakes (Verschreiber oder komische Gedanken) Nicht immer jugendfrei und total bekloppt xD:

Edward:"Was dachtes du denn, wo die weißen Flecken herkamen?"

Bella: *schäm* "Ich dacht, dass du das wärst. Das du dich heimlich auf meinem Bett selbstbefriedigst, weil ich während ich schlafe deinen Namen sage und du das geil findest!"

Edward:"...Nein!"

Bella:"Na super...und ich hab das abgelutscht!"

Charlie: "Du hast deine potenziellen Geschwister gegessen!"

Edward: "Ich glaub ich muss kotzen!"

Charlie: "Yoah, der Film ist cool!" [Meine Gedanken: Joa, der Film, wieso der Film, wie komm ich denn jetzt auch Film? Der Film ist cool. Phil hat nen Film gedreht! PHIL DER FILM!]

Reneé:"Achja? DU guckst jeden Tag Sport. Dein dummer Baseball und Football und Basketball und alles was mit "Ball" endet. Ein Grund, warum ich dich verlassen habe. Fernsehen war dir immer wichtiger als alles andere!" [Gedanken: Haha, alles was mit "Ball" endet. Charlie ist schwul und steht auf Bälle (*hust* Eier *hust*/ Verdammt, ich muss die Altersbegrenzung eindeutig höher setzen O.o)


	24. Twitter

Um zu erfahren, wann ein neues Kapitel kommt, wie weit ich beim schreiben bin, was für Fanfiction ich gut finde usw. folgt mir auf Twitter

- Name: SweetyVampLove


End file.
